Sweet and Hot
by Banshee27
Summary: Stories come as they goes, but we enjoy the joy it brings! Savor their love as I try to share, what my little mind can bring! Marco & Ace/Ann, depends on what mood I'm in. Mind you, this tale is here due to my selfish desire to share. English is hard, but I love them good, thus i admit guilt for any lapses I made. Also, Updates are random and I can be rubbish at times.
1. MF: Focus and Losing

Hi!

Just a fair warning. One Piece is not mine, so is the cover picture. English is not my good subject, pardon for any blunder.

Have a good read!

* * *

_**Sweet and Hot Tale One**_

_Focus and Losing_

She let out a loud moan, as she felt his touch inside her. Pressing her lips together she tried to stifle her moans. Her head down to her wrist, gripping harder on the game control on her hand.

A loud crash was heard in front of her, she raised her head as she watched her go-kart had crashed into a wall. She tried to maneuver the kart using the controller, to keep her game up. But a hard thrust from his hips, made her lose all sense.

She moaned loudly and consecutively, as she felt him pound her hard. She arched her back, using her wrist when she felt the contact again. She felt his hands slowly grabbing for her waist, so he can have better access while gripping on her sides.

"Your hands stopped moving" she heard him say. Shivering from his words, she tried to glare at her husband.

"Shut u-" before she can finish her words. He raised her upper body with a tight hold on her left wrist. He pushed onto her harder, enjoying the moans from her lips. He leaned down with his chest pressing to her back. Smirking as he said, "you're losing on this Ann". Amused at how she tried hard to stop her moan, but she knew quite well that she's failing in keeping a straight face as he makes love to her.

"Shut up, you damn pineapple" she gasped in between words. Trying to grab for her other hand that he was holding tightly. "Let my arm go" she moaned huskily as she spoke.

Marco obliged and watched her grabbed for the controller with both her hands, not stopping the motion from his hips.

Ann pressed her lips thin, trying to stop her moans again. Determined not to lose to a pineapple. Pressing the play button again, she tried to stir her kart while twitching from his movements.

Marco's grin grew wider, as he watched her trying to play. Squeezing her sides tighter. He took his dick out, making Ann moan from the loss of warmth inside her.

A few seconds later, she felt him grabbing for her hips again. She peeked from her side, making her eyes widen on what her husband's trying to do.

The blond man's head was under her pelvis area, his hands on her butt squeezing hard it turned red. She felt herself twitch when he smelled her. "What are you doing?" She asked grunting, as she felt his tongue around her clit, sucking her hard and feeling his finger moving inside her.

Marco remained silent, as he licked, sucked and nipped her sensitive organ. He ran his tongue on her, circling and leaving trail kisses on the outer lips of her organ. His smirk widened, as he felt her juices running on his jaw. He then heard her moan in pleasure and clicking her tongue, trying to stop herself from complimenting him.

He stuck his tongue inside. Lapping it around her walls, as he tried to play with her other hole using his fingers. She kept moaning and moaning. He's very sure he won the bet. As she was about to cum, he got his tongue out and stopped playing with her ass, making her whine.

Ann turned on her back after she saw her husband slip from under her and sat up on the floor. Amused and satisfied at how wet and tasty she looks.

Her eyes were cloudy and half lid. She tried to open her mouth and beg for him again.

"You give up?"

She nodded her head slightly while raising her arms. Telling him to come back inside.

Smiling at her lovingly, he crawled on top of her and kissed her lips. Licking them, as he pried them open. She allowed him to access and moaned. Their teeth clicking, tongue sucking. Biting at each other's lips.

Ann moaned again when she felt him enter her. Placing her arms around his neck, she moaned in pleasure and gasped. Moaning for his name repeatedly, begging him to move faster.

Her husband obliged, hearing him grunting by her ears, and moaning while whispering sweet love words to her. It didn't take long for them to reach their high. Arching their backs, as they scream. They both gasped, slowly trying to regain their breathing back, staring at each other's eyes. Marco leaned down and gave her another Kiss.

'I won and I love you' He whispered in her lips, making her giggle.'

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed! Tales will come if desires will arise. Most are fun if they come on a spur.

Then,

B27


	2. MM: So High, I got Married

Hi!

A fair warning had been pulled again, as I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my forte.

I am wishing the first was an acceptable Tale, and I wish the same for this time.

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Two_**

_So High, I got Married_

"You're so pretttttyyyyy"

The blond doctor hummed, turning his attention back to his patient.

"You're verrrrryyyyy prettyyyy" The man laying on the bed, mumbled in a slur.

Dr. Newgate let out a chuckle, as he listened to his patient mumbling words incoherently. Nodding and answering every question thrown to him by the raven-haired lad.

"Ace, are you okay?" The youngest of the siblings asked, closing on his face to his older brother.

The man backed his head, as he stared at the young boy in front. The realization hit him as he smiled dumbly towards his brother, he tried to raise his arms in an attempt to hug his cute little brother.

Frowning he raised his head to peak at his arms, being held by something. "My arms are frrrooozzeenn" he slurred, as he stared with horror on his arms.

"Don't worry Ace, your arms are okay." another voice that sounded familiar to him said. Looking for the source, his eyes widen upon seeing his blond-haired brother.

"Who are you?" he asked. His brother was about to respond with a frown, "No, I know you".

"Really?" Sabo asked. "Who am I?"

"You're my pretty blond brother Sabo. Though not as pretty as my husband," he muttered.

"Huh? Did I have a husband?" the crowds inside the room had raised their brows. Listening to the patient who is currently high on anesthetics. "I think I have a husband" he whispered, though he was heard by the blond doctor beside him. "A pineapple husband. That's my husband" he cheered, looking at the man wearing a doctor's coat beside him.

His brothers started to laugh, while Sabo holding his phone, definitely recording the situation.

"But you're really pretty, and you look like a pineapple, are you my husband?" he asked curiously, making the doctor squint his eyes with a grin played on his lips, not sure whether to be amused or be offended by his husband's words.

"Man, maybe I like pineapples a lot, cuz my husband is a pineapple" the raven-haired slurred, eyes turning half-lid, as he turned his attention back to his brothers.

"Yup, you do love pineapples Ace" Sabo claimed to his brother, making the other man grin widely, while exaggeratingly nodding his head.

"Hey! Stop that" Dr. Newgate scolded. His eyes had then rolled as he tried to stifle his laugh when he heard his husband's response with 'fun' and 'world was jumping'.

Ace had turned his attention back to Doctor and stared at him seriously. Marco raised one of his brows, wondering what his patient is currently thinking. "You're soooo pretty". He claimed straightforwardly.

The other two had chuckled as they listened to their brother proclaiming his love to his husband and doctor, crying at the same time thinking he's cheating with his husband. Marco held his hand while being mindful of the cast, trying to comfort his weeping husband, running his fingers to his lover's hair. "There, there"

"You know, you're really pretty. Like a pineapple, and I love pineapples. You will be my husband" the patient declared.

Marco nodded his head, and chuckled at his words, listening while smiling broadly at his husband.

"By the way, I haven't asked your name"

"His name is Marco" Luffy chipped in, Ace's eyes not leaving the smiling man who was currently petting his head. "And he's your husband". That earned his attention, turning his attention one by one at the people inside the room. With wide eyes, he asked each of the people inside. Receiving a nod, at every confirmation he asked. He would squint his eyes not believing them.

Marco released a laugh, making Ace feel butterflies in his stomach. Turning his attention back to the man beside him, he stared lovingly at the man. "Really? Really? Really?" he asked multiple times, trying to figure out if he's lying.

"Yes really. I am your husband, Ace" The Doctor smiled, while showing him his ring and the ring he's currently wearing.

Staring at his fingers to Marco's. He lay his head back down and grinned.

"Why are you grinning Ace?" Luffy asked curiously.

Ace raised his head back up again, smiling broadly. "Got Lucky! I am married to the prettiest pineapple you could find."

This earned a laugh from his brothers, while his husband chuckled, moving his head from left to right slowly.

* * *

Hearing from you would be encouraging, as I try to write out things.

'Till on my next Impulse,

B27


	3. MF: Assuming and Pregnant Part One

Hi to Readers!

Please be minded, this tale carries teen pregnancy and talks about rape.

Also, stories will be random, either omega-verse, male pregnancies, and whatever fills my tea for the day. it will be distinguished right here, on what type of tea I serve. Exactly like this as an example.

Still a fair warning, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my strong language.

I wish you enjoy this one as well and feed me with your cookies after reading.

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Three_**

_Assuming and Pregnant Part One_

"What is this?" Her Grandfather's cold tone. In front of him was his only Granddaughter, cold sweat running through her spine, her skin turned cold, as she stared at the test in front of her.

Pointing his index finger towards the pregnancy test, asking if she has any knowledge about it. Her mouth opened but no words came out, she pressed them into a thin line, as she tried to find her way out. Her body had shaken, as her Grandfather called for her name. This time, she heard disappointment and anger.

"Are you sleeping around?" He harshly accused Ann.

She immediately faced the old man in front of her, denying his accusations. But Garp didn't take it, he asked her again, trying to find out her explanation. But again she denied, stating she's not. Shaking her head, shouting 'No' repeatedly, her hands ran to her ears, trying to seal out his Garps' shouting.

It only stopped when her Uncle took the test from the table, examining it. He turned his attention to his Niece, ordering her to change clothes. Garp glared at his Son, exclaiming he's not done scolding.

"We aren't sure yet, Old man. She only took the test once, and you are aware my late wife wasn't aware she was pregnant until she took a blood test, instead of this procedure"

The old man closed his mouth, glaring at his Son and Granddaughter, muttering 'Fine'.

They were at the hospital already, waiting for the results. She sat in between her brothers who were trying to calm her down. However, she already knows and prepared, not regretting her decision. However, she was afraid. Afraid what Garp might do at the Father.

Placing her hand over her stomach, she closed her eyes. Praying for the safety of the man she loves so much, and the unborn baby inside her.

"It's Marco. Isn't it?"

She heard her blond cousin ask. Turning her head towards him, she remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sabo responded, clutching his hands into a fist. "Did he force you?" he asked, sounding mad.

She shook her head, denying his allegation. Telling him 'No', and that 'It's what she wants'. Her words confused Sabo at what she meant, he was about to ask. But Dragon had arrived with Garp behind him. The man placed his hand on his youngest, lying asleep on the bench.

Luffy sat up, asking if it's lunch receiving a nod from his Dad.

"Let's go have lunch. The doctor said results will be out for an hour or two"

They were about to leave when Garp had stayed behind. "Not hungry, you go eat".

Dragon nodded to his Dad, asking him if he needs anything. The older man shook his head, shooing them away with the back of his hand. His Son rolled his eyes. He placed a hand behind Ann's back, pushing her back slightly as he walked beside her, following his two sons.

Took them an hour and a half, as they stayed at the diner beside the hospital. Ann had lost her appetite, rolling the meatball in front of her with her fork. She watched her brothers eat, slurping any dish they had grabbed. Dragon was drinking his tea after he ate three orders of Karaage with rice.

"Not gonna eat?" he asked, observing Ann.

The lass shook her head, her plate was untouched.

He finds it odd for her to order a meal for one serving when he's aware of the food she can consume. Sighing, he patted her head, assuring that everything will be fine. She gave him a small smile, nodding her head in agreement, though she knows she can't say the same to her GrandFather.

Another hour had passed, when Dragon received a letter from Doctor Kureha, telling him to come so she can explain the results. Upon arriving they were unable to find Garp, Dragon had felt something was off when they neared her office. He turned his attention to Sabo, asking him to contact Garp, with a nod the young man obliged. He dialed his Grandfather's phone, as he held Luffy by his collar. He let out a 'thanks', as he entered closing the door behind him, sitting beside his Niece. Paying attention to the doctor, they both listened while Ann started to feel her stomach churning as she listened to the doctor.

After a few minutes of their talk, the Doctor had noticed Ann's reaction. A look of dread and Happiness at the same time was painted on her face. Turning her attention to Dragon, she asked if they wanted to do the talk later. He agreed and set another appointment for her.

Once they left the office, he asked Sabo to bring Ann and Luffy home. Nodding his head, he took the money, and left for the bus, while dragging Ann towards the exit by her hand with Luffy following them behind.

"No, bring me with you"

Her steps halted as she faced Dragon. Knowing full well where he is heading and where Garp currently is. He let out a breath, as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Rejecting her request, ordering her to go home and rest.

"Where the Fuck is your Son, Newgate!" Garp growled at the man in front of him. He was currently at the Newgates home, sitting on one of the sofas for guests.

"And pray tell, which son are you referring to?" Edward asked back, raising one of his brows, wondering what his long time frenemy was angry about.

"That heir of yours. That Fucking Marco. I know that he's here." Garp snarled at the man a head taller than him.

"And may I know what he has done to you, that made you outrage right now?"

Garp glared at Edward, his words rolled from his mouth in with animosity. "That Son of yours broke his promise."

Edwards's eyes squinted his eyes at him. Wondering what the other man had meant. Placing the cup from his hand back to the coffee table, he inquired what he meant, asking what promise his Son had broken.

"Don't play dumb you numbskull."

He was taken aback by his response, slowly figuring out what he had meant.

"Did something happen to Ann?" he asked worriedly.

Both men in the room were aware of the two's affection towards each other. Ever since Ann was young, She had known the Newgate family when her parents were still alive. She at first hated them, stating they are her Father's business enemies, as she concluded. But not aware of her parents' friendship and respect for each other.

Her hatred only intensified, after their death, thinking it was the Newgate who plotted their death. Threatening them and falsely accusing them, for crimes they didn't do. However, after a few years had passed. Ann had learned the truth.

Slowly she was able to move on from their death and apologized to the man and his family for accusing them. The culprit has been caught after Garp had caught them by a trap. With all evidence and eyewitnesses, the man in question had no other option, other than to confess and accept the sanctions he was subject to.

She was eleven, and very young. Losing her parents, she longed for someone who will show that to her again. She accepted her Uncles' offer to live with them, she complied and was allowed to keep her Family Name. The hole in her heart started to fill with love and happiness, but for her, it wasn't enough.

Not until she met him. She thought it was only a puppy crush, as she knows he is older than her by six years. Knowing he will not choose her. But alas, the man reciprocated her love when she reached the age of fifteen. But the man kept it to himself, knowing she's young and she wouldn't choose an older man to be with her.

She was thirteen, and he was nineteen. When both realized they had the same affection towards the other after they had kissed accidentally. She was happy when she knew, but he was troubled. Her tears started to fall on her cheeks, hearing his rejection. Wanting to know why, she understood, and promised to stop any romantic feelings she has for him.

She left in a hurry, as she failed to listen and hear what he was really trying to say across. Sighing, he dove his face to her palms, cursing why it has to be now.

A few days later, Marco made a visit to Dragon and Garp without Ann's knowledge.

"Something happened, you asked?" he glared, throwing a picture of a sonogram with Ann's name typed above the picture.

"Are you sure?" he asked without thinking.

Garp was perplexed by his words, punching the table with his bare hands, making a dent at the hardwood table. "Are you trying to imply my Granddaughter is sleeping around?" he asked in furry, ultimately forgetting he had accused Ann of the same thing.

Edwards stammered, trying to explain that's not what he meant. Trying to calm himself down, he remained silent and remembered the day Ann had stayed the night, after celebrating Marco's birthday.

The pregnant silence was disturbed, showing a frightened Ann followed by his exasperated Son. Ann walked towards her Gramps, begging for him to go home and not make a ruckus or envolve Marco. The said man glared at her, accusing her. "Don't tell me you're whoring yourself out?" he accused harshly.

Her panic was shown in her face, denying the allegations thrown at her.

"Then it's Marco's. Since I remember you asking me permission for a sleepover at Newgate's home" he deduced. "Or don't tell me, someone had forced themselves on you inside the Newgate's home?" his eyes squinted, glaring at the homeowner.

"That's not it" she rebuked, tugging at Garps' sleeve, begging to go home, and promising to explain. Just not here, as she was afraid for Marco to know what her fault was for him.

"Is something wrong? I heard someone was looking for me?"

A voice asked. The attention of the people inside had diverted to the man standing by the door. Ann's eyes were wide, holding tightly on Garps' sleeve. Nonetheless, Garp took his arm with a harsh shake. Briskly walking towards the newly arrived blond-haired man.

Fisting his fist in the air, seconds pass it made contact with Marco's cheek. The said man had hit the door, sliding to the ground, holding his bruised cheek, eyes wide in shock, wondering what just happened.

Ann shouted to call his name, running beside him. However, Garp had held her upper arm in begged to be let go, while punching and trying to pry her Grandfather's hold from her arm. She reached her other hand to Marco, asking if he's fine.

Dragon had come closer to his Dad, standing beside Ann, placing his arm behind her back and the other behind her knees, hoisting her up, as she pleads to be released. Dragon hushed her, walking towards the door, leaving. Ann had reached out to Marco again, fussing from her Uncle's hold.

Unable to contain herself, she used the loudest voice she could. "I raped Marco" burying her face to her palm, as she cried. This time, all attention was on her. Dragon placed her back on her feet, eyes wide, needing answers to what she just said.

Her tears started to fall, repeating the exact words she said, ashamed and afraid of what her family will think of her, on what Maro will think of her.

"I raped him. It's now his fault. I did it on my own" she cried in tears, falling to her knees, unable to raise her head.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked, not remembering what she had claimed.

Ann jerked a little at his voice, rubbing her tears from her eyes, still looking at her knees as she explained what she had done, during the night she stayed over.

Marco was bewildered. Shock at the revelation she just said.

"Yes, you're right. Marco's the Father." she sniffed, trying to regain proper breathing. "And I wanted it." the room remained silent, listening to her sobbing. "If I can't have him, I at least want to have his baby" she cried, placing her arms around her stomach. Unable to turn to the men inside the room, she bowed down till her face was close to her knees. "If I-" she sniffed again. "If I can't have him. At least let me keep half of him" she cried again. Tears falling, clutching at her stomach.

"And what makes you think that. How old do you think you are?" Garp rebuked back at her. His nails digging into his palm. "For God's sake Ann you're only fifteen. You're too young to be a Mother." Her Gramps exclaimed in frustration. "And you raped a man?" he shouted at her, making her flinch. "You know how I hate rape Ann, you know that" he pointed at her. Frustrated, furious, and confused. He walked back towards the couch and took his jacket.

Garp made a pointed look to Marco and his Father, "Will talk later, I need to calm myself down" after he said those words, he left, stomping his foot all the way out of the house.

Ann had remained in her position, her tears had stopped. Sniffling from her runny nose, and hiccuping. Dragon released a breath he's been holding onto, kneeling in front of Ann, he grabbed for her shoulders to make her stand up. Ann obliged, her hands remained on her face, covering her red eyes.

Marco had stood up from the door, still confused by the news. Him being a father, being raped by the woman he's been in love with for years. Even after hearing her confession, nothing has changed within him. He walked beside his Dad, eyes not leaving Ann.

A cough from his side had gotten his attention. Turning to his Dad, sitting calmly by his chair. His voice had covered the entire room. "Marco, do you remember what happened?"

The man shook his head, but vaguely remembering something from his dreams. His lips tightened in a thin line, hitting him straight to the gut. Realizing that what happened that night wasn't a dream. His silence after the denial had earned Edwards interest. Sighing, he observed his son staring at the floor with eyes wide.

"With your reaction. I can conclude, that you remember something"

This got Dragon's attention, eyes turned to Marco, watching the younger man's face as if cold water has been splashed all over his body.

"Don't tell me that wasn't a dream"

Ann twitched at his claim, trying to grasp what he meant.

"I do remember being helped by Ann to my room as I was drunk, is what Foosa told me." he paused, trying to form words properly inside his head, "I am ashamed to say this though, I often have dreams about you, Ann." He gulped, cheeks turning red. Ann raised her head, bewildered by his confession. Her cheeks hinted a tint of pink hue. Realizing all this time, both still feel the same.

"If that wasn't a dream" the man continued. "Then I understand why Garp had punched me in the face" he clicked his tongue in disappointment towards himself. Bowing to Dragon, he apologized for breaking his promise and apologized to his Dad for disappointing him.

Ann had her brows furrowed, now confused at him apologizing, when it should be her.

Marco walked towards Ann, kneeling her feet.

"And I should apologize to you as well" He held her hand, squeezing for a press on her knuckles. "I am sorry for making you think like that Ann, and I think it's best if I tell you what I honestly feel towards you. And I will take responsibility."

Ann's lips slouched, as she gawks at him.

"I am in love with you Ann, and still in love with you" the man smiled at her, his brows furrowed, "I was planning to confess to you when you reach the age I had made an agreement with Garp."

He paused, staring lovingly at her. Gulping from his throat, "If I had told you, this wouldn't have happened. You won't feel the need to do this, to make you feel like this"

"And even though you bicker with you Granddad, deep inside you. His thoughts matter to you the most."

Ann's tears started to fall again, amazed at how the man in front of her was able to understand her most.

"I know you didn't want to disappoint him, but at the same, you want to do it your way. And I love you for that Ann. Because I kept it in me and didn't tell you anything. You felt the need to have my baby, though I am happy you want to have them with me. But I didn't want you to make any decisions you might regret"

Ann shook her head, framing his face with her palms. "No, I wanted this" she sniffled, "and yes you're right. I didn't want to disappoint Gramps. But the feeling of having you, or something from you hurts me most."

Marco remained silent, cupping the hands resting on his cheeks with his hands.

"And I won't and will never regret this decision."

"I understand you Ann and will respect that" Edwards' voice loomed inside. "However, I want to know what made you conclude to make such rash decisions?"

Ann mover her head, tilting towards the man who she respects the most. Her hands were pulled from Marco's cheeks, being held tight, wanting to know her answers as well.

"I heard the news from Squadro" she spoke, eyes staring at the man she's facing.

"What news?"

"Of Marco to be in a Matrimonial relationship three years from now."

Edward's eyes widened at the news, Marco's brows furrowed, Dragon had a hand, massaging his head.

"And you believed him?" Marco's Father asked.

"I didn't. At first" she turned her attention to Marco, and continued to say her words, "But Marco confirmed it by his words during his Birthday"

Edwards' attention was now at his Son, waiting for his response.

From those words, Marco had pressed his forehead to the back of Ann's hand. "And I bet, you weren't able to hear the start of the conversation I assume". His words made Ann raise one of her brows, asking on what he meant by them.

Sighing as he chuckled, "Yes it's true, that I am planning to be wed after three years. But I want to be with you, Ann." The blond man explained, chuckling as he tried to smile at his love's dumb expression.

_TBC_

* * *

A fare thee well for now. The second half will be up soon.

Your words will be gratified, as I seek for them.

Please not forget, to follow these stories.

From a Desperate Writer,

B27


	4. MM: Drunk and Being Passionate

Hi, my Dear Readers!

This tale contains molestation. Pairs are both males, some Gender Bender, and passionate kissing.

I hope you enjoy it, as I did too!

The same warning will be given, as I do not own the main story, its characters, and the picture. English is you know that already.

Have Fun Reading!

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Four_**

_Drunk and Being Passionate_

Ace was sitting inside a bar, picking up his glass of whiskey, he made an attempt to act calm and drink. His cheeks were flushed, eyes closed, and the lips of the glass stayed on his. One of his eyes had twitch when he felt the heated stare of the blond man beside him. He stilled on his place, as he opened his right eye, peaking on the blond man beside him. Placing the glass back to the table, he tried to ignore the man, as he closed his eyes again, and released a breath.

The man beside him was staring lovingly at him. His eyes are not moving, or even a blink. Plopping his head down on his left, using his left arm as support. While discreetly moving his right hand to the man beside him. Aiming to hold or at least touch the raven-haired man's left arm that is resting on top of the table.

As soon as Ace noticed the man's subtle movements, he retreated his left arm, by grabbing his glass, and swallowed a mouthful of the drink, trying to hide his embarrassment. Thus he failed, as the brown-haired man beside him, was giggling and teasing.

"Ace, I think you should go home?"

His friend Izou commented while twisting her fiance's ear.

The man nodded in turn, emptying his glass, and placed cash on the table. "Thanks, though I might need help in carrying him to the car?" he asked, turning his attention to Thatch who was grinning in a teasing manner at him.

Thatch had nodded his head in response, agreeing to help his soon to be brother in law. Standing up, he gave a chaste kiss to his fiance and told his other brothers to keep watch on her, earning him a punch on his side.

A yelp was heard, when Thatch held his side, turning his attention to the source. He saw Ace beet red, he raised his brow and asked if something was wrong. The man shook his head, stating he's fine. He yelped again, as he felt a hand had squeezed his ass. Placing both his hands on the wrist who was currently pressing and making circular motions on his ass cheeks, all the while begging the suspect to stop.

Worried, Thatch tried to help. But he halted his attempt, as he saw clearly who was doing the molesting.

Marco currently had his head laying on his left side on the table, beaming a smile, staring dumbstruck at his lover. His left hand was holding Ace's left knee, while the other was squeezing his ass. He gave it another pinch, making Ace squirm and release a squeaky sound.

"Stop it please"

His adorable Ace begged, face red all the way to his ears, tears started to gather on his eye.

"Can't" he declared. Giving his favorite part on his lover's body another full grasping hold.

"Please" he begged again, embarrassed and turning beet red. His heart started to thump, as he felt Marco's other hand running up to his inner thigh, making his shorts raise until it hit his crotch area.

Ace had leaned on the table using both his hands, as he felt a finger had made a press on his manhood. He pressed his lips thin while biting, trying to stop any moans he might release.

"You're so sexy" Ace heard him say, as Marco stood up, his hand not leaving his ass. Though thankfully, his other hand had left his private part and was now squeezing his breast. Ace had released a moan, with bros furrowed, he placed both his hands on his mouth, attempting to stop any moans, as he felt his lover, molesting every part of his body, squeezing and making circular motions.

"And pretty" Marco continued, staring lovingly at his younger lover, his right hand had moved to his Ace's cheeks while moving his thumb over his freckles. "And beautiful" he continued, as he grasped his ass again. Making the other man moan. Without any seconds passed, Marco had dive his tongue inside Ace's mouth, tasting the whiskey that he just drank. Running his tongue all over his teeth, and sucked the younger man's tongue with his mouth.

His brothers and in-laws had cheered as they witnessed the public affection that Marco was displaying. The blond isn't usually fond of showing public displays of their relationship, he occasionally shows it when he feels the need and wants to do so.

Ace had released a moan, his breathing had started to get ragged breathing. Responding back to the kiss unintentionally, as he tried to stop his lover. But his plea was denied, when Marco's hold on his face had stayed firm, and his left arm had circled around his waist, lessening his attempt to move back and stop the kiss.

After a few minutes of sticky kissing, Marco had let go of his mouth and continued to adore his lover's face, who was now panting for air, cheeks red, eyes watery. Both his hands are placed on Marco's chest, trying to make him stop if he plans to do another kiss. Regaining his breath, he asked what's wrong with him.

Marco only smiled, looking dumbly at his dumb question. Tilting his head to his side, "pampering you"

Ace's face had turned red, slapping a hand to his lover's chest, "That's not pampering you dam pineapple".

Izou had giggled from Marco's response, Thatch was grinning to his ears, pointing his phone at the couple in front of him, lights turned on, camera rolling for recording.

"True, that was molesting, and you're still in the middle of molesting Ace" Haruta exclaimed while taking a video of her Older brother, squeezing her dear friend's ass.

"Stop that" Ace shouted, turning his attention to both Thatch and Haruta.

"Shouldn't you ask Marco that?" Haruta responded with a smirk, "or perhaps you like it?" Thatch had released a laugh while teasing his friend.

"Definitely liking it" was Jozu's comment, taking a swig from his beer. While smirking at the blushing man, who's still in a tight hold of his brother.

Ace released a growl, as he glared at his friends. Turning his attention to his lover, he slapped both his hands on each side of Marco's cheeks. "And you stop that"

"Don't wanna" his man complained, grabbing Ace closer to him, as he rested his chin on his right shoulder. He gave another squeeze of his Ass, making Ace yelped again from the firm hold.

Marco had laid his left cheek on Ace's right shoulder. Allowing him the opportunity to smell his lover sweat scent, puckering his lips, he trailed kisses on Ace's neck, making the man moan silently. The kisses started to turn into passionate kissing, as Ace was now unable to hold his voice, clutching at Marco's front shirt, he tried to stand properly, as he felt Marco's hand had gone and gone inside his pants.

"Okay that's it" Ace heard one of Marco's brothers said behind him. His self-control slowly slipping from his mind, as he got lost from Marco's touch.

Kingdew was behind him, grabbing Marco's wrist, taking it out from Ace's behind. The younger man released a breath of relief, while Marco glared at his brother.

"Whatever, you can do it later when you both got home" the taller man had said. Breaking the couple's current position, as he grabbed Marcos' arm and lunged it on his neck, and attempt to carry him out of the bar.

The freckled young man was being escorted Blamenco, while draping a coat around the younger man's shoulder. Moving his head from left to right, he draped an arm around the younger man and escorted him back to their home.

A few minutes after the drive home, in which Kingdew was the one who brought them home, and leaving right away as soon as the front door closed. Not wanting to hear his brothers moaning and pleasuring each other.

Back at the bar, Haruta was giggling while smiling at the video she just took.

"What are you laughing about?" she heard Rakuyo asked her. She hummed in response and grinned like a Cheshire cat at his brother.

"I might finally be able to buy those shoes that I have been eyeing for, and it will be free"

Understanding what she meant, as he watched the video she just took off his brother Marco. The man can only grin and sweat drop knowing full well Marco won't be liking this.

"That sounds like a great Idea" He heard Thatch exclaiming loudly, earning a high five from his younger sister.

* * *

I hope that suited your tea for the day.

Please do comment, follow or whichever you prefer.

The second half of the chapter from the previous chapter will be uploaded...still soon.

Have a nice day!

B27


	5. MM: Sick and Sweet

Hi Dear Reader, I apologize as I took quite a while before I posted a new one.

Life can be busy, and not equal as we deal with our daily lives.

Without further ado, wishing you enjoyment.

Note: Omega-verse Tale, I used Marco and Ace's Female name, and Marianne is born.

Same warning, I do not own the main story, its characters, and the picture. I am ashamed to admit, but grammar's not my friend.

Have Fun Reading!

* * *

**_Sick and Sweet Five_**

S_ick and Sweet_

He heard a sniffing sound as he woke up. Opening his natural half-lidded eyes, he was greeted by the wall.

'cough, cough' he heard. Raising a brow, he turned and saw his bed mate shivering. Grabbing for a remote on the top of their bedpost, he turned off the ac and placed it back down. He grabbed a pillow hanging by their waist, pulling it over by his partners' shoulder.

The same man shuddered, turning from the warmth on his back. Unable to open his eyes, he smiled weakly at his partner.

Marco responded back by planting a hand to his cheek with a smile. His eyes had suddenly widened from the unusual warmth his lover was emitting. Sitting up, he placed a palm over his forehead, as he is now covering the man with their shared blanket.

Standing up, he went to the toilet to grab a kit. Sitting beside his partner who was now laying on his back, he wiggled the thermometer dry from the ethyl alcohol he dipped it with. He turned it on and placed it on Ace's armpits.

Grabbing for a clean cloth, he wiped those gathering sweats from the sick man's forehead. A beep from the thermometer got his attention, as he was busy wiping the sweat from his lover. Turning it around, he cursed at the high fever. Placing the device back to the kit after grabbing some medicine and placing them to the side table.

He kissed his forehead his partner's forehead after he heard Ace whine from him moving around. Complaining at the noise he's making, at the same time not wanting him to go or leave him alone for a few seconds.

"Stay" Ace weakly declared, as he grabbed the hem of his lovers' pants.

Chuckling at his attempt for cuddles. He nodded his head and placed the medicine at the table. Crawling beside Ace as he tried to lie back to his side of the bed. Once he was settled, Ace immediately curled up to him. His head on his chest, loving the warm hands petting his hair from his sweaty forehead. Smiling, he wrapped his arm across his lovers' tummy.

"I love you" he slurred, closing his eyes. Letting sleep engulf him.

Marco kissed the crown of his head, running his fingers through his lovers' hair. Whispering sweet words by his ear.

Turning to his clock, he thought about preparing porridge for breakfast as he waits for his lover to snooze.

The doorknob's click had sounded, waking him up as he was slowly drifting off to sleep from his Ace' soft snoring.

Turning his attention to the door, he saw a mop of blond wavy hair. Chuckling from the tiptoeing sound of tiny little feet. He turned his face to the side to be greeted by his daughter's wide grin and droopy gray eyes.

The tiny girl whispered to his Dad, hushing and placing her point finger by her lips. As she noticed her other Dad still sounded asleep.

Marco slowly placed Ace back properly to the bed. Grinning as he watched him grabbed for his pillow. Placing his palm over his forehead. He took a cooling pad from the kit and placed it on his forehead.

Turning to the little girl on his side, he stood up, and grabbed her by her armpits, carrying her on his side as he walked towards the door.

"Daddy's sick. So we should let him sleep while preparing breakfast?" He asked the girl clinging by his neck, his arm supporting her weight.

Nodding her head, as she mumbled for her other Dad to get well soon.

More than half an hour had passed, Marco had plated the porridge on a bowl. Picking up a spoon as he placed it on a tray. The ding from the doorbell, had his daughter raise from her room to the living room, already dressed for class.

Peeking his head from the living room. He greeted Thatch who was now carrying little Marianne in his arms. He walked towards them after he had grabbed her bag and her lunch box. Handing it to his brother. He gave his thanks, for picking up his daughter to accompany her to school.

Ruffling her daughter's shoulder-length hair. Her golden hair was now on the mess, making her pout, her freckled cheeks puffing like a puff fish. Chuckling at her reaction, he gave him a kiss on her forehead. Thanking his brother again, after Thatch handed him food and some cold medicine.

Staring at his daughter waving her hand furiously above her head, making it hard for her uncle to carry her. She giggled, as he tickled her side.

Locking the door, he walked towards the kitchen. Placing the food and medicine he got to the table. Though he already prepared some to eat. He left the food in the fridge to consume later. Carrying the tray he made way to his lover, still snoring softly in his sleep. He placed the tray at the bedside table, as he touched his arms. Shaking him to wake, so he can be fed and take some medicine.

Ace smiled as he woke, grateful for his love's help. Obligating to Marco's sweet care as he let him take care of him. Marco was about to bring the dishes out after he sickly declared he was full. But Ace grabbed the hem of his shirt halting his steps, he turned as he knew what his younger lover wanted.

Laying beside him, they started to whisper towards each other. Ace asked about his daughter, telling Marco to remind him to give thanks to Thatch, reminding him to wake him for work. Marco hummed not agreeing at the third request. Patting his head, he kissed his hair telling him to sleep as he had already reported him as sick.

Nodding his head slowly, he closed his eyes and started to doze. Listening to Marco's heartbeat, feeling calm and love.

* * *

Hope you had your fun!

Another Tale will be up shortly. Enjoy!

B27


	6. MF: A Possessive Ann, Birthday Present

Please be prepared and warned, I used to much sugar on my Tea!

The same warning will be given. I do not own the main story, its characters, and the picture. English doesn't like me much.

Have Fun Reading!

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Six_**

_A Possessive Ann, Birthday Present_

Her man was staring at his gift, sitting in front of her with brows frowning. His eyes had looked up, staring at his girlfriend with eyes squinting with confusion.

"Ann, what's this?" Her pineapple man asked.

"You're so silly. Of course, it's my birthday gift for you"

"I know it's a gift. But what the hell?"

She was now grinning at him, her smile widening. "You better wear that from now on."

Marco placed the underwear back in the paper bag. Holding it tightly on his hand. He placed a hand on his forehead, as he breathed through his nose. "Are you seriously gonna make me wear this?"

Ann nodded her head enthusiastically. Now kneeling in front of her boyfriend, trying to smile innocently at her man.

Marco released a breath. Taking out the underwear again. Facing the front towards her. "Are you seriously making me wear this underwear with your face printed at the front?" He asked her again, sounding defeated.

Ann had started to laugh, tears started to gather in her eyes. Nodding her head, she insisted that he should.

"Yup, and I'll throw away all your undies and replace them slowly with your dearly beloved Girlfriends' face on it."

Marco shooks his head. His back resting on his back pillow. Exasperatedly releasing a groan towards his girl, both hands covering his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup" Ann nodded again exaggeratedly.

"I hate you so much" Marco groan, placing all new printed six undies back to the paperback. The pack consists of different colored underwear, with Ann's face either smiling, or raising a brow, some had a full body print of her in bikinis, either laying down or striking a pose.

"I love you too" his raven-haired girlfriend grinned. She stood up from her sitting position. Both her hands cupping his face. She smiled towards him, and gave him a peck on his forehead, to his nose, both his cheeks and lastly to his lips.

"Happy birthday Love. Love you so much!" She greeted him again.

Marco smiled back, holding one of her hands resting on his cheeks, "Thanks babe, love you too. But I still hate you for the undies"

Her face broke as the room was filled with her laughs again.

* * *

That was too sweet and funny. I throw up. It's funny how I contradict myself.

I hope that gave you a reason to brush your teeth, just like I did.

Any suggestions, comments, likes, please? That will really fill my Teapot.

Have a nice day!

B27


	7. MM: Hungry and Horny

Be Wary of Horny Incubus!

The same warning will be given. I do not own the main story, its characters, and the picture. English doesn't like me much.

Have Fun Reading!

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Seven_**

_Hungry and Horny_

"Babe, I'm so hungry. I'm gonna die"FF

The blond man in the office heard his lover's whining. The said man was spinning using the office chair as a source of entertainment while waiting for his older lover to finish his work.

Marco chose to ignore the other man as he continued to tap his fingers over the keyboard of his laptop.

"Babe don't ignore me!" He heard him complain. He turned his attention to him, and found him with puffy cheeks, pouting towards him.

The man sighed, giving up on his constant whining and complaining. He closed his laptop and walked towards the empty couch.

"Fine come here."

Ace immediately stood up and skipped towards the man, sitting on his lover's lap as he started to suck on the man's lips.

The raven-haired incubus grinned at him, licking the blond man's lips, prying the man's lips to open. Marco had complied. Placing both his hands on the younger man's butt cheeks, squeezing as he sucked back on his partners' parted lips.

Ace had moaned, as he let Marco take control. Placing both hands to his shoulder, he pushed the man back and grinned mischievously.

Leaning towards the man, he licked his lips and kissed his temple. Going to his neck, leaving kisses as he moves to his shoulder. Opening his mouth, he grazed his teeth over the blond man's skin.

He gave a lick down, till he reached his collar bone. Closing his mouth, he gave a suck and lick. Before he bit the man, sucking the blood that had dripped. Making the blond man groan in pain and pleasure with how Ace was licking him.

Ace had lapped his tongue over the wound he just made. Placing a hand over one of Marco's chests, while giving a tweaking motion at Marco's nipple. Marco had let out a moan as he felt Ace had sucked his left breast, trailing kisses and running his tongue, sucking on his nipple.

The incubus's mouth had grinned while kissing him in between his chest, making his lover twitch and jerk at every bite and sucking movements he did all over the man's chest. Trailing his tongue lower, he kissed the blond man's formed abs. Sucking at them, as he rolled his tongue around the defined line of Marco's abs.

Ace was now on his knees, his wings had appeared and his tail had shown. He started to lose his control, as he felt Marco's toe playing with his crotch area. Moaning and whimpering, he glared at the blond man. Marco had smirked, satisfied with Ace's reaction. In revenge, the younger incubus sucked him through his underpants. The older man released a groan, his brows furrowed as he wasn't aware that his pants' buttons and the zipper had come undone. Watching Ace sucking him through his boxer was a major turn-on for him. He released another groan as he felt his mouth around him. His cock hardening at every touch and kisses his younger lover make.

"You want me to suck your cock?" Ace asked in a sultry voice while palming the blond's hard on. Opening his mouth, he made a lick while staring at the man's eyes.

Marco held his breath, trying to hold a moan as he watched Ace's tongue licking at his covered member. Placing a hand over the younger man's hair, he played the strands of his hair, while attempting to slowly push Ace's face to his crotch area.

"Looks like somebody's so eager" the black-haired incubus teased. The freckled man had grabbed for both of the blond's wrist, with a call of the short spell. His wrists were tied together with a mark on each. "But not today naughty boy" he both his hands above his head, he leaned down and kissed his mouth. Sucking him from above, grinding his ass at his hard cock.

The man giggled after hearing the blond's groan. Placing both his knees on each side of his meal, he straddled the man and sat at his hard member.

Marco's brows were furrowed, glaring at the incubus in a human body, who was busy sucking his neck. He thrust his hips upward to match the younger man's humping on top of him.

Ace had kissed him again, sucking at his tongue, licking his teeth to his lips. Trailing kisses to his jaw as he reached his neck. The young man slowly removed himself from the man's lap, licking and sucking his way to his hard-on.

Ace had grabbed the band of his boxers slowly, peeling them off him. The head of his cock was peaking, making Ace laugh. "Why hello there little guy" the man greeted, making Marco emitting a pink hue on his cheeks, embarrassed at Ace talking to his manhood.

"Stop that" he reprimanded the younger guy, Ace chuckled at his words. Leaning in closer, breathing on his scent. Marco was about to complain when his head had suddenly turned up, as Ace had suddenly sucked him whole.

The freckled man tried to form words, but his mouth was busy doing something else. Marco felt the man's throat around his cock, the vibrations making him moan. Ace had continued to suck him dry, moving his head up and down. Licking the underneath of his penis, and played with his balls.

Slowly, the incubus had so much fun teasing his man. That he loses control over the spell he placed on Marco's wrists. He let out a yelp, making the blond man flinch from the vibration inside his mouth. Grabbing for Ace's head, he started to move faster and throat-fuck the man's throat until he released inside his mouth.

Ace's tears had started to fall, his cheeks red from the assault. Moving his hand he placed them on the man's legs, scratching and pinching. But Marco didn't let it bother him. Standing up, he grabbed Ace by his armpits and dropped him on the couch. He took both of his legs and placed it on his shoulders. He aligned himself at his entrance, and without any preparation, thrust inside the younger man.

Ace had jerked, eyes wide as he grabbed the armrest of the couch. His moaning and whimpering had started to sound erotic and consecutively released as Marco had fucked him deep.

"No. More" Ace complained while moaning in between. Circling his arms around the man, he whimpered. "That's it. Give me my meal babe" Ace continued, still moaning with pleasure. Eyes moving up, as he started to reach his high.

Marco had continued thrusting inside Ace, closing his eyes with a frown, concentrating on a certain area that made Ace shout in pleasure and tighten even more.

Ace had released a groan. He slowly opened his eyes as he watched Marco's hand stroking his cock. He felt his body twitch when his tail was grabbed. "Not my tail" he cried, reasoning that his tail is sensitive. But the blond man had pursued playing with the incubus' body with his hands.

Their moaning had filled the room, as they continued to fuck till they almost reach their high. Though it didn't take them too long for Ace to arch his back as he came, Marco had continued to move his hips inside, cumming inside the incubus.

It was a few seconds later when they came down from being too high, trying to gather their breath. They both smiled at each other lovingly and kissed sweetly and slowly.

"Thanks for the food. That was yummy"

Marco smiled after hearing Ace's comment after their sex.

* * *

Lemony and Juicy! Lemon Tea it is!

Any suggestions, comments, likes, please? That will fill my Teapot.

Have a nice day!

B27


	8. MF: Jealousy can be Cute

Here are the things I need to point out. They are in MobyDick, currently docked at an Island. Sabo didn't have amnesia. Supposed to be a fun day for the couple. Also, tried to write **VisitorNo.18**'s suggestion. Though I might not have played it out well, you be the judge if you want. Pineapple Underwear is cute!

Same and the eight warnings will be given. I do not own the main story, its characters, and the picture. English is good, but they don't like me much.

Have Fun Reading!

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Eight_**

_Jealousy can be Cute_

"Fine, you can rot in your room for all I care"

Exclaimed by a raven-haired girl towards her partner. The latter was sitting in his chair, papers on his hands while a pen on the other. His blond head was facing the door, watching his girlfriend slamming the door shut with a frown drawn in his face. With a sigh, he shook his head and continued on his work, with a promise to find her in the city later after he's done with his work.

The raven-haired girl had stomped her way to her pops room, pouting as she walked past her brothers and sisters on her way, making them wonder what their First Commander had done this time. As she reached her destination, she roughly opened the door. The nurses who were giving medicine to their Pops had raised their brows.

"I'm going!" she declared while glaring at the older man. "ALONE"

Before the older man could ask where Marco is. His daughter had already left. With his fingers raised and open mouth, he was perplexed when Ann had closed the door and left. He closed his mouth and turned to his other daughters inside.

"Did I do something?" he asked. All he got as a response was them raising their shoulders and shook heads.

It didn't take a few minutes before the door opened, he averted his attention back to the door, hoping it was Ann. But he was instead greeted by his son's confused face with his pompadour styled hair.

"Did something happen to Ann?" Thatch asked, walking towards his Pop with a tray of the old man's meal.

The older man shrugged his shoulders and asked his son back.

"I bet you gave Marco some work while we're on land didn't you?"

With those words and yup, he indeed asked Marco to do some work for him. But he wasn't sure if that is something Ann should be mad about. Thatch released a sigh, walking towards the calendar and raised both his brows with his lips pointing.

"Not good, today's their Anniversary I hear. Also, I heard from Ann, that you promised to leave them alone for today. So they can enjoy their time."

The older man remained silent, contemplating on what to do. With a sigh, he asked Thatch to call Marco to his room.

"Damn Pineapple, he can rot for all I care" the freckled young woman exclaimed while kicking the sand. Pouting as she walked, she continued to mutter to herself. Blaming her Pops for breaking their promise. Though she can understand what their positions are, a promise is a promise. With a glare towards an innocent stone lying on the beach sand, she picked it up and threw it randomly. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she huffed and glared at anything she could find. Until she heard a pain shout from someone near her.

Her eyes widened, realizing where the shout came from. Her sweat had started to form, as she saw a blond man walking her way looking pissed.

"Did you just throw a rock t-" the man asked midway, staring at the freckled beauty in front of him.

Ann had immediately apologized and asked if he needed medical treatment. But she didn't get a response but instead, she felt two warm hands framing her face as if examining her. His eyes were staring intently on her eyes, his fingers brushing on her freckles as if counting them.

With a puzzled expression, she tried to ask him gently to let her go. But before she could, she heard the blond man whisper her name with tears gathering on his eyes.

"Are you Ann?"

She raised one of her brows, her hands now on his, trying to pry them away from her face. "Yes, I am. So what?" She rudely responded, starting to get annoyed with him grabbing for her face. "And do you mind letting my face go?" But the man didn't, instead, he wrapped his arms around her now crying.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her arms are now being shut tight when he tightly hugged her in his arms.

"Let me go, who are you?" she demanded, trying to kick on the man's groin.

"It's me!" the blond man replied, he let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's me!" he cried again, he buried his face with her right shoulder. Fat tears had started to fall. "It's me your brother"

With a muddled expression, she stared at the man crying on her shoulders. "What do you mean? I do have a brother, but he isn't blond and he is definitely not you."

The blond man chuckled, standing properly while wiping his tears away, he gave her a warm smile. A smile that looked very familiar to her. The longer she stared at him, the longer she felt that he knew this man. With tears starting to form, she blinked them away. "No, you can't be right?" she asked unsurely. Stepping back as she glared at the man's scarred face.

"I did have another brother, but he died a long time ago"

The man remained silent, his face looking sad. He took his wallet from his back pocket and showed her a picture. A picture of them with Makino behind them.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in dazed, as she stared at the picture not believing him at all.

"Makino gave it to us when she printed a picture."

Ann had looked up at him, listening intently to his words. "The day before I left, I took this picture from the treehouse and kept it." he paused, looking at the picture again. "That day when I sailed and got into an unfortunate accident. I was able to survive with someone's help-" and before he could finish his words. Ann had leaped herself towards the blond man. Her tears now falling, as she called out his name, repeating as if it was a prayer.

Unknown to them, Marco was there watching as Ann hugged the man who was talking to her. Glaring at the other blond man, he gritted his teeth as he tried to hold himself from punching the guy.

"If looks could kill. That man could be dead by now" Izou had teased, fanning herself as he watched the scene unfold. The man glared at his sister, as he stomped his way towards the couple hugging by the beach. His presence was not ignored, as the younger blond had noticed the daggers he had been feeling from a distance. Patting Ann's back, he placed a protective arm around her.

Ann had let her brother go, as she felt her tap her back. Wondering why she finally noticed Marco glaring daggers at her brother. With realization, she smiled towards her lover and signed him to come closer. The older man complied, now facing the other blond closer, while placing an arm around her waist. Forcing the man to let his Sister go, and was a bit puzzled by his reaction.

But before Marco could bring Ann closer to him. She placed both her hands on his hand that was holding her waist. Grabbing them towards the younger blond. As soon as she was about to introduce her brother, Sabo had interrupted her

"My name is Sabo. Nice to meet you." the man wearing a top hat and a glove extended one of his hands, smiling towards the two people in front of him while grabbing for Ann's waist. Ann smiled happily as she did the same to him as well, grabbing for his waist. She used her other hand to point who is who.

"Yup, and that is Izou and this is Marco" she gave out their names, smiling broadly towards her adopted siblings.

With confusion, they both greeted the man back, shaking each other's hand. When Sabo shook hands with the man glaring at him, he felt the strong pressure on his hands. His brows twitched as he gripped back, making Marco even more pissed.

Ann clapped her hands, turning her attention to Sabo. "Sabo, there's someone I want you to meet" She declared with a smile.

But Marco had declined, "Nope, I know who you are talking about. But we won't let him meet Pops"

With a huff, Ann sulked. "Whatever. Pops doesn't mind. And anyways what are you doing here. I thought you were 'very' busy so that you can spare some time to rest." She responded with a glare with an emphasis on 'very', with a roll-on her tongue.

Marco thinned his lips, watching his lover pout her right side facing him. Sabo had remained silent, observing the situation. After noticing Ann's reaction towards the pineapple haired man, and the way she was letting him grab her. He can conclude that they are in a relationship. Chuckling to himself, as he watched his sister's cute pouting face. Grabbing her face, he deflated her balloon cheeks.

She scowled at him, as Sabo had tilted her face towards him. A thick vein had appeared in Marco's forehead, watching how Sabo just touched his lover like that as if he wasn't around.

"Why don't we go for a walk before you introduce me to that?" he asked, smiling at Ann. The scowl from her face had suddenly replaced into a smile. Nodding her head in agreement, she grabbed for her arm and faced her lover.

"Well Marco, since you are busy. I'll just spend my time with Sabo for now." With that she turned her attention to Izou, "Tell thatch I don't need dinner, I'll eat with him." she declared with a wide smile. With that, she turned her heels and dragged sabo by his arm.

As they were walking stall by stall, Ann continued to walk faster, while glaring behind her. Sabo felt uneasy, as being glared by the older man, and judging by her sister's action. He can conclude to himself, he is in between a lover's quarrel. Sensing that he should do something, as they kept walking around the city while being followed by a predator very close to them. He felt a cold sweat run behind his back when Ann had pressed her chest on his arm. Gulping, he turned and smiled with worry clearly on his face.

He fake cough and halted his steps, making Ann and Marco do the same. Pointing to one of the restaurants, he declared the should have a snack while catching up. Ann agreed and dragged Sabo by his hands. Turning his attention to Marco, who was now emitting a dark aura around him.

They sat at one of the tables as they drank their older man remained silent, listening to their conversation about something he can't relate to. Unable to process their conversations due to what he was currently feeling, he failed to notice that they are talking about their childhood back in Foosha.

A waiter had arrived with their order, placing them in front. Marco was bewildered when he saw the two people in front of him eating their mountain of food like Vikings and to think they are supposed to have a snack. He continued to sip his coffee, taking a bite off his cake, watching them eat as if there's no tomorrow and stealing on each other's plate. Starting to note their closeness towards each other, making him even more pissed and annoyed.

After half an hour had passed, they were full and started to have a conversation. Marco stayed silent, blind reading the newspaper as he tried to observe the younger man in front of him. Not hearing on how they call brother and sister sometimes.

After Marco had paid when Sabo insisted to Pay. He declined to be fed, by someone's money who he finds irritating.

Hours had passed and his jealousy almost reached the top. Observing his every move, listening to their conversations. His Irritation had gone top when he saw Ann kiss his cheeks. With a shout with Ann's name, he grabbed for her wrist and dragged her close to him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, slapping her lover on his chest.

"What am I doing?" his brow twitch, veins appearing on his neck. "You're making me annoyed and irritated is what is happening." he huffed, letting wrist go as he pointed his finger towards Sabo. "and you're kissing some random guy right in front of me?"

Ann's face had a look of confusion, staring at her lover, watching him huff and groan as he shouted at her, his finger pointing towards her brother. Realizing his words, she gasped and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked Ann, he turned his attention to Sabo, who was failing in hiding his laughter with his shoulder shaking.

"You're pissing me off. What are you laughing at?" He glared at the chuckling man.

The siblings' laugh intensified when his face started to go red. Ann signed for her brother to come close, in which Sabo did. Placing an arm around her shoulder, she placed hers around her waist.

"Well, it seems like-" They laugh again, "Seems like we missed out in introducing yourself properly dear brother."

Marco tilted his head, asking what she meant.

Sabo cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Though I was feeling uneasy during the whole afternoon.

"What do you mean?"

Ann walked towards her lover, giving him a hug. "Aaaww, my Marco isshh shhoo cute." his lover cooed to him. Tilting her head up, she grinned towards him. "Your Jealous" she blurted at him, making Marco blush in embarrassment.

"So I am right," Sabo claimed, smiling at the older man. Ann turned her attention to her brother, "I guess I forgot to mention as well. Marco is my lover"

Sabo's smile had widened even more, nodding his head in understanding. He walked towards the couple, with a confused-looking Marco, and a clingy happy Ann hugging the confused man by his waist.

"Well, I better get going Ann, since I got a call from work" Sabo smiled at his sister, who had let go of Marco, and gave him a tight bear hug.

"I'll miss you. Better give me a call, got it?" She smiled sadly at him. Sabo kissed her forehead and hugged her back. She finally let him go and watched him walk towards Marco.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. My Sister's boyfriend. Hopefully, the next time we meet, you won't be killing me with your eyes" He bid goodbye, as he patted the older man's shoulder.

"Sister? What?" Ann chuckled to his reaction, she waved towards her brother who was being retrieved by a group of ravens.

"What? Sister?" Marco asked again.

Ann grabbed his arm and started walking towards the ship. Still giggling every time he asked what is her relation with Sabo.

"You know, you're very smart. But you can be dumb sometimes" she teased, giving him a peck. As he was still trying to process Sabo's words.

* * *

umm.. okay. Pineapple underwear everyone?

Hope that fills your... cake?

Sincerely eating a whole cake while posting this.

B27


	9. MM: Can't Handle, and Stumbles

Hi! Enjoy the Story.

Just a fair warning. One Piece is not mine, so is the cover picture. English is not my good subject, pardon for any blunder.

Have a good read!

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Nine_**

_Can't Handle, and Stumbles_

He was a beauty when he saw him, standing behind the counter as he wiped the glass clean helping out their brother who was complaining about all the dishes to clean.

He was being discreet as he tried to read the newspaper, his eyes would follow every time the raven-haired lad would move.

Ace was just new to their ship, and it took them long for the young lad to open up to them. The first time he smiled, he was there. He was smiling broadly towards him, his freckles dusting his face making him look younger and cute, and his sun-kissed skin was too enchanting for his taste. It was then that he realized he was falling for the boy,

When something broke got his attention, he stood up immediately and saw the source. Ace's hand was on fire, as he held the broken glass. Sweat dripping as he heard Thatch cursing at him for breaking his fifth glass. Chuckling to himself, he sat back down and watched his brother scold the younger lad.

His palms were pressed together as he begged his forgiveness, bowing his head as he apologized again and again to the pompadour haired man. Marco didn't realize that he was staring intensely, as he saw Ace turned his head towards him and tilted his head and frowned.

But Marco continued to stare, smiling as he placed a hand under his chin. The younger lad slowly walked towards him, asking him why he was laughing. But it went all deaf ears when Marco just stared back at him with loving eyes.

Ace's brows frowned, his cheeks now puff as he pouted towards the man. He was about to reach the older man's arm when Thatch called him to come back. Letting out an annoyed sound, he glared at the blond man and left him alone, as he was again being scolded by the cook.

There was a cough when his eyes stayed glued at the freckled boy's back. But he ignored it as he enjoyed and loves staring at the young lad better. There was another cough, and he heard, he tilted his head a bit but his eyes were not moving from the boy.

"Eehhhheemmm" Izou, one of his adoptive brothers exaggeratedly coughs near his ear. Loud enough to get his attention. "If you don't stop. He will find you weird and avoid you"

At this, Marco raised his brows, averting his attention back to the newspaper as if he was sparing his loving gaze towards a certain firecracker. "What are you talking about?" he denied, trying to read the newspaper, but the words written in the news weren't read.

"Don't deny. It's clear as day you have been staring at Ace. he even asked you what's wrong but you just stared at his face without saying anything."

Marco placed the newspaper down, eyes bulging wide. Finally, he realizes what he has been doing. His cheeks had now painted red, as he tried to deny again, but failed miserably as he was stumbling on his words.

Izou remained silent as he sat beside him, placing his plate down and eating his lunch. With one of his brows raised, he turned to him and shook his head in amusement.

Marco let out an exasperated sigh, he slammed his head on the table in embarrassment.

"Oh dear, there's no need to be embarrassed as your feelings look like they have been reciprocated." He muttered as he watched Ace stared worriedly at Marco. He can tell as the lad has been in the same state for the past few days since he had accepted their Pops mark.

"Huh?! Did you say something?" Marco asked, his head was now facing Izou, as he pressed his left cheeks on the table. Izou chuckled as he pointed at Ace. Once Ace saw this, he immediately averted his gaze and tried to busy himself with wiping a plate that ended up on the ground. Earning him now a very frustrated Thatch.

Izou giggled, watching Ace going flustered with how Thatch was scolding him, his eyes would peak at the blond man, hoping he won't raise his head.

"If I were you. I would confess and try not to be too dense. Seriously you two are too dense for my taste. NOw if you'll excuse me. I need to go to Pops and ask for something." Izou declared, packing his plate and carried them to the sink. He patted Ace's head when he passed by making the younger man blush when he whispered to his ears.

Marco stayed silent as he sat up, watching Ace's now red all the way to his neck. He stood up in worry, hoping the fire lad wasn't sick. As he was walking he continued to stare at his back, his face red with embarrassment, his movement was jiggly and flinching a lot.

One he was close enough, he grabbed the lads' hand. He was about to ask if he was fine, but his words were lost when Ace smiled at him, very flustered and red. His freckles are now showing, making him look even prettier and more beautiful.

He opened his mouth to speak, but soon regretted it as Ace's face started to steam, his hands now sweaty and his body started to heat. Luckily he was Fire in some way, thus he wasn't really hurt. But somehow, he felt his cheeks started to get warm as he realized what he had said.

"I love you" he had said without thinking. He immediately released his hands and raised them with palms facing him. He tried to take back his words, but he didn't want to lie. He tried to calm himself and released a breath of air. He grabbed Ace's hand again and decided to just confess, right in front of his brothers and sisters. But amazingly enough, it was silent in the hall even though there were people eating and talking around them.

"I mean, what I said is true. I do love you, and I don't want to like." he pressed his lips thin, as he watched the younger lad stare back at him with red cheeks. "And if it is alright with you. Is it okay to have you as a lover and not just a brother?" he asked, smiling with a before he could continue his words. He felt Ace slumped towards his chest.

Worriedly he kneeled down and placed Ace in a sitting position. A nurse was soon by their side, checking if Ace had another narcolepsy attack. But she laughed instead and shook her head.

"He's fine. It's not another attack of his. He just loses conscious with your confession"

Marco stared at her, wondering what he meant. But soon his adoptive siblings started to clap and their tears fell from their eyes. Congratulating Ace and Marco for finally confessing, shouts of them saying 'Finally' and 'Won the Bet' has been passing along the cheers. Although it was Marco doing the confession and Ace with spinning eyes and skin cold and flushed, it had collapsed.

* * *

Well, this was fun. Very Random when I wrote it.

I still can't get over the pineapple underwear or a bikini? will diffidently write that one soon.

Then,

B27


	10. MF: Pineapples are deadly

Hi!

Here's the Pineapple I've been waiting to publish.

Still the same Warning. One Piece and the cover picture are not mine. English, how I wish we can be good friends.

Have a good read!

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Ten_**

_Pineapples are Deadly_

A freckled woman with raven hair was staring at the mirror in front of her. Placing her hands on each side of her hips, twisting and twirling as checks the gift her lover gave her. Smirking to herself, she giggled at the thought of a drooling pineapple haired man.

She was currently inside the girls changing room at the beach. Taking her clothes from the hanger and folding them properly to keep inside her bag. Taking at a pair of Flip flops, she dropped them to the ground and secured her fit on it. Once she was done, she took her zip her bag close and picked it up. Walking towards the locker area, she placed her bag inside and secured the lock with a temporary password that she made grabbed her cowboy hat hanging loosely by her neck, and placed them properly on her head as she walked outside the changing room.

As she was outside, she didn't fail to notice some guys staring at her but paid no mind. Some start-up the courage to walk beside her in an attempt to have a conversation, but she only smiled as a greeting at left upon seeing the man she was looking for.

He was there, leaning on a wall, drinking from his pineapple juice from a makeshift glass of pineapple fruit with straw and a fork, to pick out the tidbits of pineapple fruits inside. But the man wasn't drinking, rather his mouth opened as he watched her looking like an idiot.

Ann was wearing the swimwear he got for her. It was an ugly drawing of his favorite fruit, printed around the bikini's bottom, and slices of pineapple print as a string bra top. Despite the ugly looking swimwear he bought for her, she made it look seductive and tempting.

She walked towards her lover, who kept staring at her. Snapping her fingers in front of him to gain his attention.

"Marco?"

The blond-haired man continued to gaze at her dumbstruck, to him she looked dazzling and hot. His throat started to dry as he gawked at her cleavage being flaunt around, her firm ass, and her curvaceous body. He didn't notice the drool that had started to drop from his lips.

Ann's smirk grew wider as he grinned at her lover. Turning around, she made a pose to him. "Like what you see?" she teased with brows raised in a teasing manner.

When Marco heard her voice, his eyes immediately went to her face. She was a beauty indeed, breathtaking and sexy. Upon realization hit him, he placed the pineapple on a big cement makeshift vase beside him. He wiped his palms dry and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Who told you to wear that?" he asked. Glaring at the people around them especially the guys and young lads around them

Ann shook her head and chuckled, she hit him on his forehead and laughed, "You, pineapple told me to wear this ugly pineapple bathing suit you got for me. But hell, I like this. I will wear this from now on whenever we go to the beach."

Marco shook his head, took off his hooded open shirt, and asked Ann to raise her hands. The woman complied and was soon surprised to have Marco make her wear the hooded shirt. The blond man then grabbed the buttons and closed every button on it.

"What are you doing?"

"What's mine is mine. From now on. I will be keeping that and you can only wear it when it's just the two of us."

Ann frowned and pouted at him, as she tried to unbutton them, but mark swat her hands every time she tried to undo them. "But they're mine. You gave them to me. And how the hell am I supposed to enjoy the beach if I wear this damn hooded shirt of yours? It's too hot, and I don't like it. I don't like the color, I hate it." Ann was now annoyed and frustrated, every time Marco would hit her hands. She was about to complain again when she felt lips being pressed to her.

He was about to pull back, but he was locked by her arms. She licked his lips to pried them open and he complied. Marco opened his eyes as he continued to kiss his lover, smirking at the dudes watching their make-out session. He wrapped his arms around her and soon their tongues started to meet.

There was a cough somewhere near that got their attention. "Get a room you Fucking retards. There are children here." A certain woman chides, carrying her child while covering the young lass's eyes.

The two broke their kiss, as they flushed red. Apologizing to the mother who just passed them by with a glare.

As soon as the mother was out of sight. The raven-haired woman was still flushed as she whispered her words to him, "They're still mine though".

"Well, not anymore. I'll buy you a better one," he commented, dragging her by her wrist. Long forgotten the pineapple sitting innocently by the makeshift cemented vase.

It was a couple of hours later that Ann was now wearing a maroon-colored rash guard that covers her neck to her wrist and reaches till her hips, pairing it with black shorts that reached her mid-thigh.

As she was walking by the beach limping, trying to get away from her boyfriend as far as possible but terribly failed due to the discomfort. She glared at her lover who was drinking another pineapple juice, looking satisfied and proud. His eyes not leaving his girlfriend.

* * *

I hope there was enough Pineapple to share?

Who I am kidding. hahaha. I will definitely write the "Make Love" scene of this.

Have an awesome day,

B27


	11. MF: Assuming and Pregnant Part Two

Here's a Part two of Tale 3

Nothing much to warn, aside from the paragraph next to this.

Still a fair warning, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my strong language.

* * *

**_Sweet and Hot Tale Eleven_**

_Assuming and Pregnant Part Two_

It's been months since the misunderstanding had been cleared up. Due to their agreement, Ann had moved back to Foosha a month after she graduated high school, she was already on her third month by that time. Now with her stomach bulging, she's currently in her fifth month.

Sitting in a rocking chair by the front porch, she swayed back and forth using her foot. Humming to herself, moving her palm up and down on her stomach. Her Baby had started to move during her 16th month and started to notice then that the baby would kick if she ever sings or hums to him.

During her fourth month, she was informed that the baby she's carrying is a boy. Smiling widely to herself, she sent the picture to Marco right away.

The following days after that incident, her Grandfather had turned Marco into a punching bag. In disguise of inviting the young man for a friendly match. Ann was enraged after she heard what Garp had done to Marco. Though she was not allowed to have a say to it, as she's a minor and in an agreement, adding that she is still under her guardians' eyes.

Marco had assured her, telling her he will accept any punishment or arrangement, as long as he will be allowed to stay by her side and be with her and his growing family. After that day, Marco showed her ring. Promising to give it to her, when he is allowed to see them. It made Garp even more annoyed, and frustrated.

On her next visit to the doctor, Marco was allowed to accompany through a video call as he was away on a business trip, taking him farther away from Ann.

Now here she is, smiling softly while humming a soft tune to her growing belly.

"Ann, isn't Marco going to call today?" Makino asked, smiling at the pregnant lass.

The ravenette opened her eyes and tilted her head her way, eyes glowing as she remembered what today is. With the difficulty of standing up, Makino had assisted her on her way to her Computer. As soon as she sat down, her baby's daddy is now ringing her. With a click from the mouse using her index, an image popped up, showing a sleepy-looking young man smiling towards her. Her smile had widened upon seeing Marco, as what Garp had allowed them for one call every week.

Makino felt her lips curved into a smile, as she watched and listened to Ann sharing her day to the man she loves the most. The young lass was beaming with happiness, glowing with love, and sometimes would frown as she wished he was beside her. Ann had turned her attention to Makino as if telling her to agree on what she had talked with him. She chuckled and gave a pat to Ann's cheeks. Waving to the blond man, she left the two on their own as they caught up.

She was now on her seventh month when she received the news Marco was allowed to visit since Garp will be coming home for vacation. With excitement shown in her eyes, she immediately asked Makino to have the spare room be cleaned.

Picking up her wallet, she started to make way to the market, until Dadan had called her.

"Where do you think are ya going, Missy?"

"Market, I need to buy Marco's favorite food. We need to prepare for it. Old man Garp just called, he said they will be here tomorrow." she murmured in response, continuing on voicing out food lists that they should buy.

With a sigh, the older woman raised her hands. "You won't be going without company" with her words, Ann finally stopped chanting ingredients. "Hey, Magra!" She shouted at the larger man, in the process of mopping the floor of the spare room.

The man peeked his head from the door, walking towards them while holding the bucket filled with dirty water.

"I want you to go with Ann, and help her buy stuff she wants to buy for her boy-toy." she declared while pointing a thumb towards the pregnant woman. Turning her attention to her, she continued on with her orders. " and you young lady. Don't give me that look. Don't overexert yourself, and let Magra carry your stuff. Got it?"

Ann continued to glare, releasing a huff as she walked towards the van, settling herself on the passenger seat.

The larger man nodded at his Boss's orders, putting the bucket down. He went inside to grab the keys and went straight to the van.

"Where is she going?' Makino asked.

"Food for her lover, she said" Dadan rolled her eyes with her response, picking up the bucket she decided to take over on mopping the floor.

"Isn't there too much?"

"Nope. not at all" was Ann's response, as she sliced the meat she bought from the market yesterday.

Makino had a sweat drop from her response. She was bewildered at the amount of food they had bought when they came back yesterday. Helping out what Ann wants to prepare, as the pregnant lass refuses to let anyone cook Marco's favorite meal.

It was already almost noon when her Grandfather had arrived, followed by Izou and Thatch. The Couple had decided to accompany Marco as a vacation. Ann was by the front door, greeting the couple and Garp. As soon as she saw him, she skipped towards him and hugged him tight around his neck.

The man smiled, and hugged her back, patting her back as she let her tears fall. Missing him the most, as she carried their child far from him.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed, still hugging him tight in a bear hug. Despite the difficulty with her bulging stomach, she didn't mind as long as he is now close to her.

"Miss you too" He murmured back to her.

She finally let her go, his hands still on her waist, her hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other until a cough had disturbed their moment. Ann glared at the older man faking his cough, Garp had grabbed for her wrist and dragged her away from Marco.

"That's enough being lovey-dovey, I need a rest and so they do." The man exclaimed, dragging his adoptive granddaughter to a coach as he sat across her. The white-haired man turned his attention to Dadan, "Hey Dadan! Show these guys their room." he demanded the older lady.

The woman eagerly nodded her head with a smile and cursed at the older man once her back was turned at him. Calling for Dogra and Magra to carry their belongings. Ann was about to speak, in an attempt to let Marco stay with him. But with Garps' intense eyes on her, she remained seated and glared back at the older man.

He was sipping his tea while waiting for the meal to be cooked. Grabbing for a suitcase, he opened it and took a piece of paper. He handed it to Ann, stating that it was her parent's will. The pregnant lady remained silent as she read the words written by the lawyer. Her hand was trembling as she read the letter that was together with the will and a picture of her parents with her as a baby in her arms. Smiling softly, she placed the letters back and thanked her Granddad.

Garp responded back with a smile, but it soon turned sour. In came was the man he hates the most, the man his Granddaughter loves. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Marco raised a brow, as he watched the older man leave. Fully aware that he still hates his guts. Ann can only smile, as she asked him to sit beside her. He complied and soon she showed him her picture with her parents. She was informed that the will was given to her Godfather, Silvers Rayleigh. It was written when she was still a baby, knowing full well that someone could be after their lives. Hoping that if it did happen, someone, they trust can take care of her until she reaches adulthood.

"I bet they are disappointed at me" she admitted in embarrassment.

Marco shook his head, "I don't think so." he smiled at her, holding her hand as he said those words. "Your parents are very proud of you. Especially your Dad, he kept on visiting Pop a lot, boasting about you." he chuckled. Ann would giggle at every story that he shared about her parents, the times when her father is as stubborn as her and idiotic at the same time. She would pout as she disagrees.

"Stop your disgusting moment, and come here to eat" Garp shouted from the garden with a frown.

Ann glared back and was assisted by Marco to stand, as soon as they arrive at the table. Izou came to her view, "Finally they are done talking. How are you, Ann?" She sarcastically exclaimed. Spreading her arms to hug her soon to be sister in law. "Told you to wait since it's almost lunch. And looks like Garp can't bear to watch them any longer" Thatch pointed out, staring at the old man who was still glaring at his blond brother.

"Just ignore him. He's old" Ann rolled her eyes, giving out hugs to her friends.

It was already two in the afternoon when Marco and Garp went with Ann for another appointment. As her Ob-Gyn doctor had said, the baby is healthy and doing well. They were already on their way home when Ann decided to stay by the sea for a while.

She was staring at the ocean, her hands unconsciously patting her stomach. She started to hum songs she doesn't remember singing but felt familiar for some reason. Few seconds in staring at nothing in particular, aside from the blue waters, and the sound of the sea. She felt a familiar presence beside her.

It was Garp, who was standing behind her. Watching her protectively as he listened to her hum. "That song." Her old man trailed off. Ann turned her head towards him and hummed again.

"That song. Your Mother used to lull you with that song."

She stilled, as she gazed at him. Seconds later she showed him her smile."I guess" she responded, as she continued to hum the song that had remained in her mind. "I often have memories of listening to Mom singing me a song." She sighed, patting her round stomach again as she felt him kick her. "BUt somehow. I can't remember the song. Only this tune that keeps repeating."

Garp smiled at his granddaughter, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Well, honestly though, your Mom can only remember a few of that song."

She chuckled as she listened to him tell tales about her Mother being mischievous when she was a child, retelling stories on how her parents met. And the day she learned she was pregnant. The blond man had remained silent behind them, as he listened to their talk. Smiling fondly at how would giggle at Garps' old man jokes.

"So Marco, once Ann is at the right age. You better treat her right. If not, I'll kick your ass till you die. Got that?" Both Garp and Ann turned their heads to them when Ann's cheeks flushing. The blond man nodded his head and promised not to hurt her as he stared at her with loving eyes. Ann did the same, smiling at him with fondness as she held her messy hair with her free hand.

His gaze had then moved to Garp, "I promise, and if you would allow me. I would like to give her something in front of you as a witness".

Garp raised one of his brows and glared at the blond man. But a smack from Ann had scolded him to stop glaring. "Witness to what?" he rudely asked.

Marco had then grabbed a ring box from his back pocket and kneeled in front of Ann. However before he could ask her, she had immediately grabbed for the box and opened it. Garp let out an annoyed growl, while Marco was left still kneeling on one knee a bit stumped.

Ann turned her back to them, and slowly opened the red box on her hand. Sitting in the middle was the ring he promised to her. It was a simple engagement silver ring with a shape of a rose in the middle and a red diamond attached to it. On each petal design of the ring was tiny diamonds, making it look more elegant and cute.

Ann took the ring out and put it on her ring finger, her tears started to drop making her nose clogged up a bit and sniff.

Worried, Marco stood up and walked to face Ann, followed by Garp showing worry in his face. But Ann was instead holding her hand where she wore the ring. Her cheeks flushed, kissing the ring on her finger. Upon opening her eyes and seeing Marco, she had then grabbed him by his neck. Wrapping her arms around him, she cried and said 'Yes' despite not being asked yet.

Garp could only shake his head and sighed. Turning his head away from the couple, "You better bring her home safe. I'll leave you two alone for now." he stated to the blond man and started to walk away from them. The old man even though he was contemplating to trust Marco, He definitely doesn't have the heart to break her happiness. Marco only nodded his head and tried to calm Ann down.

After they were alone, the two remained silent. Once Ann had calmed a bit.

"I love you" he whispered to her ears. However, Ann cried even more.

* * *

There ya go!

Honestly, it's hard to write emotions properly. Anyways, I need to refill my tea.

Suggestions are appreciated.

Later,

B27


	12. MM: Always my Baby Boy

Enjoy the tale!

Take note, the settings of my tales depend on my mood. Roger and Rogue Live. Omega-verse if you squint, though it is there.

Still a fair warning, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Twelve**

_Always my Baby Boy_

A seventeen-year-old lad was trapped in his own room. Munching on an apple that his Mom gave him after he took his dinner. He tried to open his windows but failed as it was tight shut by his father. Instead, he kicked his trash can in anger, making the crumpled tissues and papers scattered on his floor. He placed the apple at the top of his desk, grabbing for a tissue and wiped his hands clean. Throwing himself on his bed, he started to curse at his blood father.

There was a knock on the door when he sat up. Ignoring the knock, he laid back down to his bed and pretended to sleep. He heard a familiar groan when the door opened. Opening one of his eyes and saw the top of his mother's head, picking up the trash. He continued to stare at her hair, as she was busy putting the trash back to the trash can.

"I wish I look like you more than him" he muttered in sullen.

His mother turned her head towards her son, smiling softly at him. She stood up from where she was crouching down and sat beside him. Once she was seated, she felt him move his head to her lap. "I love your hair better, and I bet I would be even more handsome if I have strawberry blond hair just like yours." he murmured his words by her dress, loving the heat of his mother's hands on his head.

"Come on Ace. You know your Dad loves you very much"

The young lad remained silent, "Marco loves me better"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Ace remained silent again, holding on to his mothers' dress. Rouge decided to remain silent as well, as she moved her hands, playing with his hair.

"Mom, is it bad to fall in love?"

Rogue chuckled and frowned in worry to her son. "It is not my dear."

"Then why can't he accept Marco? He knows that I love Marco. Why can't he just accept him and accept me." he grumbled, sitting up straight as he stared at his Mother's eyes. He was confused as to why his mother smiled at him. He frowned and asked what was making her smile.

"As I told you Ace. Roger loves you very much. Just give him some time, and he will come to accept that."

"But when? When Marco already decided to give up?" Ace cried tears started to gather in his eyes. "When he decided that I am not worth it?"

His Mother hushed her, grabbing her son in her arms, trying to calm her down, as she saw tears started to fall from his eyes. "I hate him, Mom. If he doesn't want to accept Marco. Then I won't accept him anymore as my father." He grumbled, unaware of his Mothers pain as he spoke those words.

Instead, Rogue slapped his face with both of her hands. The young lad had his eyes widen from the sudden pain on both cheeks. His mother had then held him tightly between her hands. "If Marco loves you very much, he won't give up on you Ace." Ace sobbed, placing his hand over hers.

Ace breathes through his nose, calming himself as he continued to listen to his Mother. "I doubt it but if Marco decides that you're not worth it. Then it's his loss, not yours. You're too kind and handsome to be left alone by others."

Ace giggled at her words. "That's it. There's my Boy. I wonder why you thought you don't look like me. But right now. I am holding my look-a-like's face."

The young lad started to chuckle from her words, smiling at his Mother as she smiled lovingly at her child.

"Also, your Dad can be stubborn and an Idiot sometimes and I hate and love him for who he is. But he is still your Father Ace. no matter what you do, Roger is still your Father."

"I know" he mumbled and smiled.

Unknown to them, a certain blond man was standing by the front porch, being glared at by a bearded man.

"And what does this bastard want in my Home?" Roger asked rudely. "I may have known your father for a long time, Marco, and I have treated you as a son. But there is no way, I am letting you have my son."

The blond remained silent, as he pressed his lips tight. "I know that you can't accept us as a couple. But I just want to understand why."

Roger scowled harder at the man in front of him, glaring daggers to the man's face. "As I told you. No. Just No." He attempted to close the door, but Marco was faster and had slid himself inside.

"Fuck Marco. Get out now, or else I won't allow you to be with my Son even more"

This perked up Marco's attention, "and as I said, Roger, I want to know why. We have known each other for a long time, and you know I can be stubborn if I want "

The raven-haired man grumbled and walked towards the living after he grabbed the wine that Marco was holding. The blond man grinned as he saw the older man trailed off with the wine in his hand. He followed the man in the living room and sat at one of the couches. His eyes had followed Roger as the man went to the Kitchen area, grabbing for two glasses and a bottle opener.

Once Roger was back, he sat down on his favorite couch and opened the bottle. He poured himself a glass and did the same to the other. The older man kept his mouth closed, holding onto the glass emptying them in one gulp. He poured himself another and set it on the table.

Marco remained still, not picking up the glass, he watched the older man staring at the lit fireplace. It was a few minutes later when Roger picked up his glass again and downed it. Pouring himself another glass, he drank it straight up and poured another.

"Aren't you drinking too much?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Shut up, you bought it here. So it's mine" Roger exclaimed huffing in response as he drank again. Marco took his glass and smelled the wine. He then took a sip and started to drink from the glass.

"Ace is " Roger spoke, cheeks starting to have a pink hue. "Ace is my only son. My baby boy" Roger sobbed, he drank from the bottle and finished every last bit of it. He turned his attention to Marco and point at him, "Hey you parrot. Go get a bottle or two from the kitchen. It's at the last countertop"

Marco nodded his head and stood up. Opening a cupboard, he found some that he liked. Picking up the bottles, he walked back towards the living room. He placed the bottles on the coffee table. As he was opening one of them, he heard Roger mumble.

"Ace is my treasure you know."

The blond man remained silent, listening to the old man pouring out his thoughts about his son.

"When he came, everything changed. All I could think was to work hard so I can give him everything he wanted. But despite that Ace hated me the most." Roger grabbed the opened bottle from Marco's hand and poured some to his glass. He gulped the contains of his glass and decided to fuck it and drink from the bottle.

Marco went back to the kitchen to grab more bottles. He then went back and opened another one and poured himself a glass and set the bottle down.

"And here he is, he met that damn white-beard bastard and he loves him better than me. His father." Roger wailed, tears running from his cheeks as he complained to the blond man.

"Though it's not that I hate your old man. Edwards has been a good friend to me, even though we are rivals." Roger drank from his bottle again and made a satisfied groan. "I do think that Edward is a good father. Cuz' look, he raised Good damn kids and was very humble and kind."

Marco had flushed from the compliments he kept on receiving from the drunk man. Smiling to himself, happy about his father being boasted proudly by his friend.

"And I thought maybe that's okay. To have him as my Son's father figure, since I ultimately fail as a father." Roger grumbled, sucking back a snot as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Maybe what Ace wanted was just you being there" Marco trailed, earning a silent Roger who was now staring at him with furrowed brows.

Marco chuckled at the older man and smiled. "You might get the wrong idea. But Ace used to hate me before as well. He used to hate my Father as well"

Rogers frowned, even more, not believing a word Marco had said.

"When we first met him. He was this stubborn, naughty brat. Who doesn't know anything about the world." Marco grinned at Roger. "Remember about the Racing competition that you used to join my Dad?"

Roger nodded his head. "Well, your son decided to compete and tried to challenge me."

The man nodded again and remembered the defeated look of his son when he came home.

"And yeah, he didn't like it that he lost. So he tried it again and again. And after a few months, he suddenly went to our house and had a talk with my Dad." Marco chuckled at the memory, drinking from his glass. "After they had a talk. He suddenly became my Dad's apprentice."

Roger had his eyes widen, finally realizing why his Son has been going to the Newgates' household almost every day after that race.

"I thought he went there because you are there," Roger asked curiously.

The blond man chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, there's that too. He said he can have a race anytime he wants. Also, my other siblings had fun with Ace, so every day there's always a race going on at the house. Or any amusing things happened every time he was around."

The raven-haired man remained silent, staring at the bottle in his hand almost half empty. He leaned back to his couch and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't know that"

"Well, I guessed that since you never mentioned anything at the office when you went to my Father's building for a meeting."

"I really am a bad Father then" Roger sighed again as he stared at the ground. As he was trying to remember his' sons smile and laugh. Nothing would come up in his mind. But then, "Then don't tell me you courted my Child then"

Marco had to spit his wine, coughing as he tried to calm himself.

"Well no. I mean after a few more months, I kinda-, well that, yeah something like that-, I mean no." Marco stumbled at his words, trying to form sentences in his mind. His eyes are spinning as his arms move around.

"Let me guess. My son did the first move, didn't he?"

Flushing red, the blond man nodded his head. Soon Roger started to laugh, "hahaha, that's great. Who would have thought that the calm headed and astonishing Marco Newgate would stumble on his own words and be courted by my Son" He continued to laugh again, making the younger man turning pink till his ears?

"And your turning pink" The older man turned into fits of giggles, slamming the armchair, as he tried to hold his breath.

Marco faked his cough, as he drank from his glass. A few seconds later, the older man regained his breathing. "Well, it's not that I hate you, Marco. And I actually don't mind who Ace will fall for. Be it a man or a woman. As long as he will be happy and will have no regrets."

Marco smiled at Roger, fully understanding why he was so against their relationship at first.

"It's just that he's my only Boy. and I want him to stay as a child for as long as I want"

"But he's growing Roger"

"I know" the older man sighed, "and I know I have no power to stop it." Roger took his bottle again and drank until almost a quarter was gone. After he was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Just promise me, young man"

Marco looked straight at Roger's eyes, focusing on the man's words.

"Just promise me. That no matter what happens, you will love him the most. He's so precious to me, that if he is gone. I Wouldn't know what I would do."

Marco nodded his head, still listening to Roger.

"And if ever, you get tired of him. Don't hurt him, just give him back to me, and I'll treasure him the most even greater than you have."

Marco smiled, watching Roger drink from his bottle again. Finishing the whole bottle in one gulp.

"I promise that to you, Roger. I will love him even greater than you have."

"How cheeky"

The two men stared at each other and started to laugh. Roger grabbed another bottle and started to drink. Marco did the same and decided to drink from the bottle as well.

It was already morning when Rogue woke up and was greeted by a sight of passed out drunkards in her living room. She shook her head and picked up the empty bottles and set them aside. She started to grab some food from the refrigerator and started to cook.

As she was busy cooking, she heard a yawn and steps walking down the stairs. She chuckled to herself, knowing her son would be happy to see their visitor. And alas, she was right. Ace had squealed and sat at where Marco passed out. Smiling broadly to the sleeping man, his hand grabbing for his phone.

She turned her head and giggled at her son, who was busy taking pictures of his sleeping boyfriend.

"Stop that" they heard someone say.

It was Roger who sat up from where he was lying. He scratched the back of his head and yawned at his son.

"Stop that old man, your mouth stinks" He heard Ace complain, making the man squeal on happiness when his Son had finally talked to him.

"Ohh my dear Acey~ Good Morning! Papa loves you very much" Roger greeted his son, attempting to kiss his son, who immediately stood up and started to run. He accidentally ran over Marco as he tried to get away from his Dad, who had intentionally stomped his foot at the younger blond's stomach.

The poor man had jerked awake from the pain and placed a hand over his stomach. His face showed pain as he released a groan.

"Sorry Marco, blame it to the old man" His lover had shouted, who was now on his way up the staircase.

"Does this always happen every morning?" he asked no one. Balancing himself as he stood up and leaned to the couch so he could sit comfortably.

"Yup it is." Rogue smiled, placing cooked eggs on top of the table. "And If you two decided to get married and move in with Ace somewhere. I think it will be a worse case every time we pay a visit." They both laugh at that.

The Father and Son are already outside the house, still on their morning run. As Roger tries to catch Ace to give him his Good Morning kiss.

"And when will this stop?"

"When he catches Ace and shower him with kisses"

Marco chuckled, as he stood up and helped in setting up the table. 'Isn't he too old for that?' he thought to himself when he remembered Rogers' words to him. Roger still sees Ace as a young toddler. Still a baby in his eyes no matter how old Ace gets.

"And if you two will decide to give us grandchildren, I think it will be worse." Marco grinned, thinking about a mini Ace or a mini him or a mix of them both running towards him. They both laughed at the thought of Roger trying to give a kiss to his Grandchild.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Marco commented, earning a nod from Rogue

* * *

I got myself a Roger and Rogue tea, and these Family needs some loving.

Hope you had your fun.

I know some are "reading only" type of readers, and I am guilty of being one. But I still appreciate that someone reads my stories.

Have a nice day,

B27


	13. MF: Home Alone Should be Sleeping Alone

Enjoy the tale!

Had too much Lemon last night, need to share. A bit like rape, but not really.

Still a fair warning, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Thirteen**

_Home Alone Should be Sleeping Alone_

A whisper from the wind had greeted her ears as she opened the door to their library. Releasing a sigh, she walked inside and closed the window. She turned her head back to the floor and crouched down to gather the scattered paper all over the place. She picked up some files, and stack them to one. She neatly placed them to the table and used the discarded glass case to hold the papers down.

She crouched back down again and picked up the books that had been discarded on the floor and placed them back on the bookshelf. She started to grab for her vacuum and started to clean the dirty carpets. It took her half an hour to finish cleaning the library, wiping her sweat off using the face towel that was sitting on her shoulder. She huffed and started to drag the machine away and placed it back to the storage area.

As she got tired, after finally cleaning around the house, she sat in her living room and started to feel relaxed. 'Done cleaning the last room.' She told herself, 'Need to prepare Dinner' she trailed off as she felt tired and started to doze.

Ann felt something hot within herself, as she tried to toss and turn. But somehow, it feels like something was keeping her in place. Frowning, she felt something move. It felt familiar but she couldn't think what it was. She started to feel good and more relaxed, she moaned and smiled in her dream.

Somehow she felt something went inside and the deeper it goes, the better she felt. She released a satisfied moan, feeling something amazing is happening but she can't grasp what it was. Her brows had started to frown at this time when she felt something wet. She tried to turn and grab something that was, but her hand was held in place.

The thing that she felt had started to move, and she doesn't know what it was but it felt good. When she felt it inside her again, something small and wet, like she has been licked somewhere, but she can't understand where and what it was. This time using her leg, she tried to kick what the source was. But her hips are locked as well.

Worry had started to pain in her face, as she kept moaning and gasping for air. Sometimes the feeling would be gone for a few seconds, and then come back again. She doesn't understand why, but she started to careless, as she felt good and in heaven.

It didn't take long when she felt something longer and wetter had started to penetrate deep inside her, and with a gasp, she opened her eyes and was greeted by a mop of hair on top of her, sucking on her breast. She frowned as she tried to remember what happened.

She unconsciously released a moan, as she turned her head to left and right. 'I'm in my room' she thought to herself, gasping for air, as she felt something was moving inside and on top of her. Her thoughts had started to gather, as she tried to focus on the man on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she panted, trying to hold her moan, as she asked the man who was busy fucking her.

"Stop" She pleaded, but her moans said otherwise.

The man continued to thoroughly thrust inside her again and again. Much faster and harder every time he moves.

She opened her mouth and tried to bite the man on top, but her mouth was instead covered by the man's hand. She hadn't realized that her wrist is now bound together, tied to a bedpost. She wiggled her legs, trying to be set free from the man's shoulders.

"Stop" she begged from his palm, her tears started to fall as she tried to sob for air.

"Ssshhh" the man tried to hush her, pressing the side of his index finger. The man gave her a kiss on her cheek to her shoulder, trailing love bites as he moved. The man continued to thrust inside and it didn't take long for him to come.

"No, not inside please" she begged, tears getting bigger as she cried. Begging for the man not to, but failed, as the man had released inside, and continued to move inside her until every drop of his semen was out.

The man grunted as he came inside, he stilled his hips to her, holding her hips in place. His dick still stuck inside and hard. He then pulled out when he saw her sigh in relief but instead smirked at her, and turned her around.

The night was long, as she was screwed over and over again till she couldn't come anymore. Their moans and panting could be heard all over the house. But no one was there aside from them. The man had enjoyed himself with her body, as she cried. Though after a lot of times of cumming she felt very high, Ann doesn't have a choice but to enjoy as much as he did, and soon she fell back to sleep.

It was already morning when she woke up. Her body was filled with kiss marks, her eyes are puffy and cheeks are wet. She slowly sat up and winced from the pain. When she used one of her hands to rub the pain away, she noticed the know marks on her other hand. Upon realizing this, she stood up to cheeks herself in the mirror, but her legs gave out.

She was butt naked when she fell flat on the hardwood floor. Sitting up, she slowly crawled herself back to her bed. That's when she noticed something was being plugged up inside her. Sitting in her bed, she spread her legs and turned red in anger. She turned her head on her side and got furious when she saw the man, still sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. Huffing she grabbed for her alarm clock and threw it to the man's head.

The man sat up and cried in pain, bringing one hand to his forehead, he tried to massage the pain away. "The fu-" he was about to curse when Ann cut her off.

"That's my line you bastard." She glared at her husband who she has been married to a week ago. "I agreed we can do what we did last night. But I fucking didn't tell you to come inside a lot of are quite aware that I don't want kids yet" she fumed, "and you didn't even clean me up. Furthermore, you left a Fucking vaginal plug inside me" She grew in anger, as she threw the dirty plug to her husband.

The blond man sheepishly smiles, not guilty at all. "That's not good. We need to make sure you're not pregnant. I bought you this test in case you will need it."

This only angered Ann. Smoke streaming out from her ears, glaring at her husband. She took her pillow and started to hit him repeatedly on his face."If I get pregnant, you will be taking responsibility for this"

Marco could only smile, as he took hold of his wrists and pecked her on her lips. "Of course I will. Why do you think I married you and kept cumming inside you despite you constantly telling me not to."

Ann's face started to turn red, she turned her back to him and grabbed for the blanket and covered herself. She glared at her man again and huffed. "As punishment, you will handle all the chores." she pouted with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Of course I will love. I promised your brothers and parents that I will take care of you. Even if death will keep us apart," He responded this back as he stood up and hugged her from behind. Ann faintly smiled with cheeks flushed. Biting the man's arm near her chin, mumbling her words as she spoke. "You better be."

Marco smiled again and kissed the crown of her head.

"I promise."

* * *

Any Suggestions?

B27


	14. MM: I ain't cute and adorable

Take note, some might find this tale uncomfortable. But I promise you, I have no intention of it. Female Izou and Haruna on the plate, and a hinted ThatchxIzou. Also, Jewelry Bonney will be considered as Luffy's friend.

Still a fair warning, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Fourteen**

_I ain't cute and adorable_

"Mind explaining what happened?" a distraught blond man demanded, staring at the masked face of Deuce.

The said man sweat drop, as he held the child form of his former Captain. The said child was smiling widely, sitting happily in Deuce's arm while hugging his orange hat.

"Come on Marco. There's no need to be upset" The freckled child grinned, tapping Deuce's arm to set him down. The light blue-haired man compiled, bending as he placed the child by his feet. Ace then grabbed for the sleeve of his yellow button on a shirt, rolling them to his sleeve. He smiled broadly, walking towards their pops barefooted.

Marco released a breath in distress, with brows frowning. He demanded an explanation from the masked man. But before Deuce could reply, a tiny squeal could be heard, gaining the source with their attention. Upon reaching the sound where it came from. Ace was being held by a woman wearing a pink and purple kimono. The child saw Marco and immediately raised his arms for him while trying to break free from Izou's hold.

With a sigh, the blond man walked towards his sibling. "Come on Izou, let Ace go" he ordered while grabbing for the young boy by his armpits. But Izou held him tight by his hips, glaring at Marco.

"Nope, you just want him to yourself"

"Shut up. He still needs to visit Pop to report what happened" He denied, while aggressively pulling the young ace by his upper body.

As they were pulling him back and forth, tears had started to swell from the raven-haired child. A tick mark had started to appear from being pulled on both sides, feeling pain as they did so. Unable to bear, he summoned his fire and set himself on fire. Making Marco and Izou drop him to the ground. Ace had then jumped as soon as he landed on his feet. Using his flame to stabilize himself in the air, he decided to land on his best friend's shoulder for safety.

"You damn bastards are hurting me" The young lad shouted with tears gathering in his eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest, brows furrowed as he stood by Deuce's shoulder. "As Marco said, Izou, I still need to report to Pops, and I am tired so I want to rest." He shouted, he then averted his gaze to Marco. "And you, you sleep alone tonight. I'll stay with Deuce." he declared while stepping afoot to Deuce's hand and sitting on his arms. With a glare to his co-commanders, he asked Deuce to bring him to Pops, the masked man complied, bowing his head to the other two and left while carrying the seven-year-old form of Ace.

"Ohhhooo, looks like someone got mad." said the man with a pompadour hair. Another girl had popped from his side and giggled. "And someone will be sleeping alone tonight" Haruna chimed.

Marco glared at the two and left while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Where are you going?" Izou asked, raising one of her brows.

"Obviously, to listen to what Ace has to explain" The pineapple haired man responded, walking to the direction Deuce had taken and was then followed by the three commanders behind him.

"As what we found out pops. The source was Ace's Brother's friend, who happened to be sick and had docked the island to buy some medicines, but somehow, things happened and she accidentally turned some town's people there young or old. And this Idiot here got turned when he went and talked to her, when the first mate told him not too." earning chuckles at the men around them, making the child glare at the audience.

"And when will it wear off?" the older man asked, staring at the seven-year-old child with the mind of an adult.

"Well, as her first mate told us. There's no specific date when it will just wear off itself. Also, once she gets better. She promised to undo the casting." his masked son responded, standing beside Ace.

The older man tightened his lips, staring at his young son without words. He then crouched himself down to Ace's level and picked the lad up, with his fingers. Ace let out a yelp and grabbed the older man's fingers. He was then plopped to a palm, sitting as he stared at his adoptive father with furrowed brows. As he was about to ask, the older man smiled with glee and soon started to laugh. Patting Ace's head, and commented how tiny and cute he looks.

The said young man turned red, as he tried to punch his Pop's finger with his tiny fist, demanding not to be called cute. But the older man only laughed and commented on how cute he's acting. Deuce smiled at their Pop's reaction trying to stifle his laughter. Ace turned his attention to him and glared at his best friend, who was now laughing at his red face.

They were already in the dining room, lining up to grab their meal. Deuce had left him alone, as the said man was too tired to eat after handling everything as Ace was too small to do everything on his own.

The freckled child was standing behind a larger man, as he waited patiently for his turn. When suddenly he was pushed from behind and dropped to his knees. The child yelped in pain, surprised by the sudden impact. The man in front of him apologized and helped him up to stand. As they were talking and gushing at how cute their second commander is. The said lad only laughed, accepting their apologies, but soon turned sour as he shouted at the man commenting how cute he is. But instead gleed at his response.

However, they failed to notice their first commander's approaching form while glaring behind their heads. With a fake cough, he caught their attention and they immediately stilled. They parted a pathway for the blond man to pass, and grabbed for Ace who was pissed at the group crowding around him.

"Lemme go!" Ace demanded, using his tiny hand to push Marco's face. The blond man grabbed both of the child's hand using his free hand. He raised his brows at the younger lad, who only pushed his face at the crook of his neck. Realizing what was happening, he excused himself from his brothers and nodded at Thatch who was behind him this whole time. He walked out of the Galley while placing a hand on the freckled lads' back. Ace had then wrapped his arms around his lover and sobbed.

Marco went towards the main deck, nodding at the Whitebeard who was watching them curiously.

Placing the young toddler's leg around his waist, he whispered in his ears to hold tight. As soon as he felt the tighten hold from tiny hands, he transformed his arms into wings and flew towards the crow's nest. Landing softly to the wooden floor, he sat to the attached makeshift chair and placed the lad on his lap, moving one of his hands in a circle to soothe the young lad, while placing the other one to his hair.

"Thanks" Ace muttered, sitting now on his older lover's lap and placed his hands on the man's shoulder. Marco smiled and gave a peck to the lads' forehead making the later flush in red.

"Do you think you can tell me what's wrong?"

Ace nodded his head and turned. Still sitting comfortably in the man's lap, while leaning on his chest. "I want my body back" he whispered, holding on Marcos's hand that was holding him by his stomach. The older man hummed and agreed.

"And I didn't like how they kept telling me I am cute and adorable." he huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. His lover only smirked at his actions as the young lad was contradicting his own words. "I am not fucking cute, I am a man you know." At this Marco chuckled, making his chest move. Ace's cheeks had bloated, pouting at the man who was now laughing behind him. Turning around, now kneeling on the man's lap. He demanded Marco to stop.

The man had then pressed his lips to Ace's nose and smiled at his blushing face. "Am I not allowed to call my lover cute?" he asked. Crossing his arms, he huffed and shook his head to his left and pouted. "Nope. I prefer you to call me 'cool' rather than 'cute'."

"AAhhh, I see" the man smiled, grabbing for the freckled cheeks. He gave them a squeeze and planted another kiss on his nose.

"Stop that" the lad rebuked while slapping the older man's lips. "What you're doing is child molestation. And you could get jailed"

"Well glad to know that I am a pirate since I can do whatever I want"

"Oh Marco, I didn't know that you prefer small children?" a voice called out beside the, grinning widely at the couple.

The two averted their attention to the source and saw Thatch balancing a big plate of food in his hand. Once the man had stood properly in the crow's nest, he placed the plate on the floor and grinned at the first commander.

"Well I have known that you are a 'cradle robber' But I didn't think that you fancy toddlers too"

Marco glared as the fourth commander faked gasped, "Oh my god, need to tell Pops, we need to make sure toddlers are away from you"

"Shut up thatch. What do you want."

The said man raised one of his brows, expecting Marco to respond. But he was surprised that it was Ace who spoke.

"Ohh, such as a poor child. What has this old man done to you? If he tried something. Be sure to shout, and we will beat him up for you."

Turning his body from Marco, he slid himself down beside the man. He lit his hands on fire, as he asked what the cook wanted again. Pouting, Thatch complained. "Is that how you treat me after I brought you your plate of food? If so, I and my food are busy. So I won't bother you for far longer." He then attempted to grab the plate, but he felt tug on his trousers. Smirking he turned his attention to Ace and smiled.

"Sorry. Thanks, Thatch"

Patting the child's head, "No worries" His eyes had then averted back to Marco and smirked at the older man.

He then crouched down to Ace's eye level, who was now busy eating the food in front of him. "Remember this Ace, if Marco will do something bad. Just shout and we'll be there immediately."

Marco glared even harder to his brother, who only smirked at him.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you guys further. So If you'll excuse me. Laters~" The man stood on the rail, as he leaned back, and flipped in the air, only to land on the deck at someone.

"Damn you, Thatch, get off me"

"Oops sorry love"

Ace was standing by his toes, with meat on his hand, while watching the scene unfold below them. Giggling as he saw Thatch on a chokehold by his lover. Marco smiled at Ace, walking towards the lad, as he sat near the food, and started to eat.

"Hey, that's mine" Ace shouted, and stepped back to sit beside Marco.

It was already night time when Marco went back to their room. Settling Ace to the bed, who immediately fell asleep after filling his stomach with food. Walking towards his desk, he sat and started to continue his work. He was too engrossed in his work, he didn't notice the time passing three in the morning. Putting his glasses to the desk, he yawned and stretched his back. Feeling satisfied, after hearing his bone crack.

"Such an old man" he heard the voice that he used to hear before. Turning his attention to the raven-haired man, who was now back to his original body.

"Glad to have you back" he smiled lovingly at the lad.

The lad smiled fondly at him and stood up, walking behind Marco, he placed his arms around his neck. "Glad to be back" he responded back while pressing his lips on the stubble jaw of his lover.

"Thank you for last night, love."

Marco raised his arm and placed them on Ace's back. Pulling him closer, and guiding him to his lap. "Of course. I am the only one who is allowed to see you act cute."

Ace chuckled at him and pinched the older man's nose.

"Even if you are my lover. You are still not allowed to call me cute"

"Then my handsome cute lover"

"You still called me cu-"

Ace didn't get to protest, as he felt his lips being sealed with Marco's own lips. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the older man and responded back to his kiss.

* * *

I hope that was fine?

Suggestions are welcome,

B27


	15. MF: She Thought and then Regrets

Here's another story, hope you find joy in this.

Have a nice read. As I always put in each of my chapters, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale ****Fifteen**

_She Thought and then Regrets_

Ann stared at a certain blond. Her lips pressed thinly, trying to hold on her tears. Letting out a heavy breath, she closed her eyes and walked off.

It has been a month since their relationship started to waver. They would plan a date, but somehow it will always get canceled. Their meeting had started to lessen, their time for each other had started to deplete. Due to this, the misunderstanding would be the usual source of their petty fights.

They were supposed to meet today, but Marco canceled by the last minute stating something about work. But there he was, his arms sitting comfortably at some woman she doesn't know.

Once she got home, he was greeted by her bubble younger brother. Asking her how her day was. As the lad was stuck at home with a cast on his foot.

He was also one of the reasons their dates kept getting canceled. But he can't blame her brother since it was just her and her two brothers.

She smiled sadly at her brother and continued straight to her room. Sabo raised his brow as he watched his elder sister go up the stairs.

"Luffy, did you do something again?"

She heard her blond brother asked, but she didn't feel like talking or doing anything.

She immediately went to her room, and closed her door and locked her doorknob. Letting her bag fall to the ground, she slowly walked her way to her bed. She dove face down, her brows started to furrow while biting her lower lip. Unable to handle it anymore, she let her tears fall as she cried.

She knew she couldn't handle this anymore. It has been happening for two weeks now. She didn't believe it at first and thought it was just a friend. But every time she saw him with someone else, she felt her ground had started to crumble.

Grabbing for her phone, she decided that it's time to talk. After she was done, she placed it back down and tried to get some sleep.

Few days after she saw him.

She was at a park, waiting for him to arrive. After she sent the text, she didn't receive any response from the man. Her heartfelt heavy, hoping he at least read it. Her eyes had started to glee when she saw the familiar blond hair. But alas, he wasn't alone.

She pressed a hand on her chest, feeling something had pushed a knife inside her heart. She can hear something breaking as she watched him walk, passing her by. She was about to approach him when she heard him called her 'Love'.

A tear dropped from her eyes, her hat covering her pain for the world to see. She held back a sob, grabbing for her phone and called him through his phone. The phone would ring repeatedly but no one will respond. She got frustrated as she watched him not looking bothered or trying to pick his phone up, instead he continued walking with his company.

Thinking that he didn't bother picking up the phone so as not to bother his date, she bared her teeth, hands fisted as she glared at the man in front of her, without any further thought. She ran towards him, and punched him to his stomach and gave a smack to his chin. Making him jerk upwards and fall to his back.

"You can Fucking enjoy your Fucking time! You Fucking Cheater! We're done!" She declared, tears gathering in her eyes glaring at her now soon to be ex-boyfriend. She turned her head to the woman beside her and pointed a finger on her chest.

"And you Damn woman, can Fuck him whenever you want for all I care."

With her tears now streaming down. She raised her hands and grabbed for the back of her neck, trying to unhook the necklace she has been given by Marco.

The blond man immediately stood up and wondering what she meant. His eyes had started to widen when she grabbed for her necklace stating she doesn't want it anymore.

He soon placed his hand on her forearm, trying to stop her from doing that. Begging for her to calm down, but the woman only continued on trying to unhook the jewelry.

Placing his arms around her, he gave an apologetic nod to his accompany

"No worries Dear Bro, take your time"

Marco's brows furrowed, as he heard Ann growled in anger while glaring at the woman who just called him 'Dear'.

"Ann I want you to calm down. Please."

But it went to deaf ears.

"We're done!" She scowled at the man, slapping his chest as she tried to get away from him. But Marco held her tight.

"Sorry, but can you please call Thatch? Just tell him to fetch you."

The auburn-haired lass only nodded her head and fished up her phone from her bag. As soon as he heard her talking to Thatch. He hoisted Ann to his shoulders, making the Lass growled in protest while kicking and punching Marco's back.

"Let me go! You Fucking Cheater!"

The woman who was with Marco stared at the couple with a smirk, instead of asking Thatch to fetch her. It was decided by the two to watch their dear brother in a Lover's quarrel. Affirming with her brother, she nodded her head and decided to follow Marco carrying his fussing girlfriend hanging by his shoulders, while updating to her sibling on the other line.

The couple was now at a park, in an area with fewer people. Hiding to one of the bushes, she watched her brother place Ann back to her feet. Picking up her phone, she started to record the event. Her brother's girlfriend didn't fail to amaze her when she gave him a slap and a kick on his groin.

Luckily Marco was able to avoid the kick, making her frown in annoyance.

It didn't take long for Thatch to arrive with Izou in tow. Her smile widened upon seeing her in law. Their smiles had turned malicious as their sibling pointed to where Marco is currently at. They continued to hide in the bush while watching the couple talk.

The raven-haired lass was in tears, as she showed him her phone about a picture, as what they heard. Marco had then dropped his hands, and trying to explain that it is not what she thought. The three started to giggle, as they listened to Marco trying his best in explaining that they were all his siblings.

But right now his Girlfriend is at a point where she doesn't believe her.

The three started to crawl closer to the couple, to get a better understanding of the situation. Once they were close enough, they heard Marco sigh in frustration, while repeatedly saying that he lost his phone.

"No, you're a fucking liar" The girl would shout, tears falling out from her eyes.

Marco frowned at her crying, walking towards her, Ann had stepped back but her back had touched the tree behind her. Before she could run away, Marco grabbed her arms and pulled him to his chest. Rubbing circles on her back, as he pleaded for her to stop crying.

She tried to kick him off, but with how he was holding her. She gave up and surrendered to the warm hug that she missed.

"Come on Ann. Please don't cry. I know you won't believe me right now. But I can prove to you that those are my siblings, if you want, we'll go to my house and call them." Ann started to hiccup, tears still falling from her eyes, she shook her head as she accused him of lying again.

"Ssshh, I am really sorry Ann for making you feel this way. I should have visited you when I lost my phone, so you would know."

She sobbed, listening silently as he apologized to her while rubbing circles on her back. It took them a few minutes for Ann to calm down. Marco continued to hold her in his arms, comforting her while making fluttery kisses on her head.

When Marco moved his head to his side, something had caught his attention. Releasing a sigh, he placed both his hands on Ann's face to face him.

"There's someone I would like you to meet" He smiled, and chuckled when he watched Ann pout at him. Without waiting for her response, he grabbed her hands and intertwined it with his. She started to frown when she let Marco drag her to the bush. When the blond man moved his other hand towards the bush, she was surprised to see people with them. Her face started to turn red, upon realizing they must have seen everything, judging from their faces.

"And pray to tell what you are doing here? My brother and sisters?"

Ann raised one of her brows, as she averted her gaze to her Boyfriend. Her confusion started to show in her face, when the young lass that was with Marco earlier and a woman that she took a picture of when she assumed Marco was cheating on her, was smiling and waving at the couple. While the shorter lass was holding her phone up, definitely recording and the other man was holding a video recorder pointed at them.

"Hi dear brother, fancy seeing you here." Thatch commented, still holding on his camera

"Yeah Fancy seeing you here Marco. We just got a call from Haruta and thought it would be a great idea to do bird watching, right?" Izou followed, smirking towards her brother in law.

"See I told you watching birds are fun." the auburn-haired lass, now known as Haruta smiled.

"You guys are not funny" Their brother deadpan, sighing again, as he watched them stand up.

"Well, anyways. Good thing you guys are here. Ann this is Haruta, my younger sister who just arrived from abroad, and the girl you thought I was cheating on you with, and that one is Izou" he pointed at the long-haired woman wearing Japanese traditional clothing. His finger then went to his other brother. "And that is Thatch, Izou's husband."

The three greeted back smiling at Ann, who was now red in embarrassment. She slowly turned her attention to her boyfriend and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything for you to forgive me" she shouted.

They were shocked when Ann suddenly bowed, the camera still recording as they pointed them at the couple.

Marco's lips started to smirk and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Anything?" he said while rolling the words on his mouth. Making Ann flush red in regret and embarrassment at what she said, and the three sounding amused.

* * *

Open for suggestions.

B27


	16. MM: Childhood Love

Here's another story, hope you find joy in this.

Have a nice read. As I always put in each of my chapters, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Sixteen**

_Childhood Love_

"Mako"

A blond-haired ten-year-old boy heard as he was on his way home from school.

"Mako" came a squeal from a three-year-old boy, toddling his way to his neighbor, after he let go of his Mother's hand.

Rogue, a strawberry haired woman smiled at the young boy upon seeing him walking towards them. Laughing at how Ace was showing more affection towards the Lad than his own Father.

As soon as his tiny little hands had grabbed the lad's trousers, Marco squatted down and picked the little boy up. Making the child squealed in happiness and immediately puckered his lips to kiss the boy's cheeks.

Marco giggled as he felt those sloppy lips on his cheeks, taking out a hanky, he started to wipe the drool from the tiny boy's lips and then to his.

"Hello, Ace. Good afternoon Mrs. Gol" the Lad bowed his head. Walking towards the woman, who greeted him back.

"How's school, Marco?" She asked. Smiling towards him before she locked her gate.

"It was fun, as always. Going somewhere?"

She laughed at his sarcasm, and how he diverted the topic. Walking towards the lad, she attempted to pick up Ace from the boys' hold. As she was about to grab for the three-year-old's armpit.

"No" Ace. The raven-haired lad refused, wrapping his tiny arms tighter around the blond child's neck.

"Come on Ace. Daddy's waiting at work"

"No. Mako Stay" he muttered on the child's shoulders, hiding his face from his mother.

With a sigh, Rogue dramatically placed a palm on her cheeks. "Ohh, this will be a problem". She sighed again. "Since Roger won't be home tonight and he misses Ace so much. He wanted us to go to work and have dinner."

The blond boy smiled and his sweatdropped at the younger child's antics while trying to pry the boys' hold on him. He was about to call Ace for his attention when he heard his Father's voice behind the young Mother.

"Ohh, Marco. Good to see you. I see that Ace caught you again and won't let go?" His Father laughed happily with his natural way of laughing. Walking towards the young mother and greeted her with a smile.

"Sadly though. This time we have to go somewhere, and Ace doesn't want to let Marco go again."

"Gurararara. That poor man should have taken a rest from time to time or Ace will gonna hate him"

"That's what I told him. Thus he wanted to meet at his office for Dinner and some Family time."

"Well, all I can say is he is a jerk and he needs to spend more time with his family. Though I made a bet with him that sooner or later Marco will steal his baby boy from him, and he will be pouting for the whole ceremony."

Making Marco raised a brow.

The woman smiled and laughed while agreeing with the older man. While as for Ace, who immediately turned his head to the older man.

"Pops" the raven-haired lad squealed, still not letting go of his Mako.

"Hi there Ace. You love Marco a lot don't you"

His words made his son blush while glaring at his old father. While the boy in his arms nodded him enthusiastically at the older man.

A few seconds into their conversation, they heard a phone ring. Moving their attention to Rogue who fished her phone from her pocket.

Her smile widened at the sound of her husband's voice, asking them where they were. She soon explained what happened and that made the man pout.

"Ohh come on Roger. You know Ace loves Marco a lot"

The blond boy blush, making the younger lad tilt his head. "Mako okay?" He asked in worry. As he moved a hand to the blond's cheeks. Marco nodded in turn and smiled at the young boy. Making Ace smile broadly at him.

"Ohh, they are so sweet" Marco heard Ace's mother, while she smiled at them. Making him turn redder for the attention.

He didn't realize that it was his Dad who was speaking on the phone now, and not the young Lady. Raising his brows in question, after hearing what his father had said.

After a few words being thrown back and forth. It was then decided that he will join them for dinner. As the young Lad refuses to let him go.

"What?" He asked his father, who only smiled and patted his head.

"Go ahead, Marco. Since Ace doesn't want to let you go. Aunt Rogue will take care of you"

"But Dad."

"Ohh come on. Don't be a baby."

The Mother hand then made a clap on her hands and smiled at the children in front of her. "Well, since that is decided why don't we get going then?"

"Mako come?" The freckled child asked happily. Moving his feet up while still on Marco's hold.

"Yep, Marco is coming with us Ace."

The child squealed happily, raising his arms while giggling. "Yay! Mako come come"

The blond child smiled at the boy as he watched how his presence can bring joy to one person.

"Lav Lav Mako!" His brows raised, as he listened to the boy chant.

They soon left said their farewell to the older man as they started to head their way to a bus station. However Ace kept repeating the words 'lav' and 'Mako' making him wonder what he meant by 'Lav'.

"Ohh he's just saying he loves you a lot, Marco".

His face turned red, as Ace kept chanting his name followed by the word 'Lav'.

Few years later,

"See, I told you sooner or later they will get married," Edward spoke to the other man pouting on his table.

"Whatever Newgate!" He muttered arms crossed as he watched his son dancing with his husband in the middle of the dance floor. The couple smiled lovingly as they stared at each other. Whispering love words as they dance in slow music.

* * *

Welp, that was cute and fun!

Till next time, maybe later

B27


	17. MF: My Stalker, My what?

Another Update.

Things to note: Might be a three-part Tale. ThatchxIzou if you squint, oh and a Female Kidd too if you keep on squinting, "Not literally". Carne and Patty can be such a tease, and Nami doesn't really care. Sanji is worrywart when it comes to girls. Lastly, Deuce is such a good friend. Also, Thatch approves Ann.

Have a nice read. As I always put in each of my chapters, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't really my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Seventeen**

_My Stalker, My what?_

"Umm, Marco. Are you aware that someone is following you and failing at how to hide?"

His brother asked curiously as they walked beside each other trying to ignore the Lass who failed at hiding her ass from a telephone post. Marco pressed his lips and nodded at his brother. With a sigh, Thatch turned his head around, and indeed saw the woman who immediately tried to hide in fluster.

"Well, she's actually very pretty if you ask me. Why don't you go and greet her and ask her name?"

Marco rolled his eyes, not really planning to do anything about it. Since he noticed that she was harmless, and would sometimes give up after an hour or two of following him around town. The first time they met was at the train station.

The train station was packed at that time, as it was already afternoon and people were not heading their way back to their houses. Luckily for Marco, the person who sat in front of him decided to stand up as his stop was now closer. He immediately sat down to the vacant seat and relaxed his tired feet from walking and standing in a busy train. It didn't take a minute when he felt someone had leaned their head on his shoulder. Sighing in annoyance, he tried to wake his seatmate as he was tired as well and doesn't really want to feel any dead-weight right now. He turned his attention to the woman beside her, judging from her hair. He started to nudge her shoulder to sit up. He then soon smiled, when the woman stirred and apologized, sitting up properly she tried to stay awake. Satisfied Marco crossed his arms around his chest, as he tried to relax and wait for his stop.

A few stops later, the woman beside her stood up, after she heard her stop. As soon as she stood up, a red-haired woman immediately sat beside him. The woman was listening to her music, bobbing her head, as she mouthed the lyrics.

Annoyed, Marco just rolled his eyes. Next thing he knew, he had woken up while leaning to something he didn't realize what it was and promptly stood up in haste realizing that he had missed his stop. Clicking his tongue, he decided to get off at the stop after the next stop and spend a night at his brother's home. Lucky for him.

"Umm excuse me." He heard someone say, He turned his attention to the person beside him when he realized she must be the 'something' he has been leaning on just now. He then faced the young woman in front of him and apologized furiously at her for being a burden.

His seatmate was actually not the woman he last saw. But in front of him, was a raven-haired young woman with freckles over her cheeks which he noticed are red, making her freckles more noticeable. The woman nodded her head, still flushing red. Her eyes would move from him to the wall as if she was shy looking at him. Soon, she thrust her hands to him, handing him a napkin.

Marco raised a brow.

"Umm, you were Salivating, and you can use these to wipe"

Upon hearing, the man flushed red in embarrassment and took the offered napkin while apologizing again at the woman. After he took the napkin, the train had stopped and soon the mysterious woman had run away, apologizing along the way from the people she had bumped into.

And now here he is. A bit curious why the woman he met suddenly decided to stalk him instead of talking to him. His first impression of her wasn't actually that bad, maybe shy. But that's all he knew about her. Though he didn't fail to see the beauty Thatch was talking about. He did try to talk to her, but the Lass would run away even before he could speak, and he tried it a lot actually. But every time she would run and fail to hide from him. Making him pissed and annoyed, he decided to let her do what she wants and she'll give up sooner or later.

Though it's been a couple of months and the weird gorgeous Lass is still stalking him around. He didn't mind, but he prefers that they could talk to each other.

"Well. To me, it's a bit funny who she fell for you even though you showed her your ugly mug when you sleep"

This earned a smack from Marco.

The said woman they are talking about is currently hiding in one of the telephone booths. She was wearing black sunglasses and an orange cowboy hat. Not really helping her in her attempt to hide. Her cheeks were flushed as she peered at the two guys who are now at the balcony of a coffee shop.

She noticed the blond man's company took notice of her presence. Flustered at his sudden action, she then hid behind the telephone post. Unknown to her, her ass was still showing.

'Shit! this feels like stalking him' her dumb thoughts contradict her actions.

Her heart started to beat faster, flushing red in embarrassment. She slowly crouched down and hugged her knees. She really wanted to talk with the blond man, but every time she tried to force herself. She felt dizzy and unable to think that she would then run away. Though the blond man did try to reach out to her, she would run away like an idiot, she thought to herself.

With a sigh, she turned while still in her crouching position and peeked at them from her spot. Her eyes had then widened when she saw the blond man hugging a long-haired woman. She felt a stab in her chest when she saw them, pressing her lips thin she nodded her head and stood up.

She then turned her back and started to run from the shop.

"I guess that's the end of it. I was too late" she thought to herself, biting her lower lip and blaming herself for being an idiot and too shy to talk to the guy.

Marco and Thatch were busy greeting Izou, when they failed to notice their source of a topic for quite a while now. It was then a few minutes after Izou sat down with her order, that Thatch noticed Marco's stalker already left. Izou got curious, and Marco just shrugged as if it was nothing. Though deep down, he wondered where she usually heads after she stalked him.

Ann soon arrived at the house she shared with her friends. Though it's just only her and Deuce who rented the place, and their friend would sometimes stay for a night or two. Unlocking her doorknob, she went inside looking grim. Heading straight to her room, she dropped her bag to the ground and fell face-first to her bed.

'It's not like we're a couple. Why am I acting like this.' She thought, grabbing for a box of tissue beside her bed, and sneezing from it.

"This is so dumb" She muttered.

"Yup, what you're doing is so dumb. How long are you going to act shy around him?" Her childhood friend muttered, sighing to himself as he knows who Ann really is.

"Shut up. Can't help it. He's just too Handsome to face and talk to properly."

"What are you five?" her friend scoffed, rolling his eyes. He then walked towards her bed and lied down beside her.

"What?"

The man remained silent, chuckling to himself.

"I said what, you bastard."

Deuce started to giggle, and his giggles started to turn into laughter, making Ann frustrated.

"Stop laughing at you bastard." She glared at him and stabbed his stomach with the side of her fist.

The man immediately stood up from the pain, holding his stomach, still giggling at his friend. "Well, there's the Ann that I know."

Ann frowned at his words, asking what he meant, "You were about to cry". Deuce faced her properly and ruffled her hair. You didn't even notice me when you passed by the kitchen, and just to tell you, the door was unlocked when you locked it and unlocked it again.

Ann turned red upon realizing the door. Due to her emotions right now, she felt the doorknob turn when she tried to open it. But with her mind filled about the man she has been following around, she failed to realize it.

Ann started to giggle at how dumb everything really is. Agreeing with Deuce she decided to stop following the older man around and move on with her life. It's now like the man knows her anyways.

"So..are you still stalking that blond man?" the light blue-haired lad trailed off.

Pouting, she refused to use and acknowledge the term 'Stalk', about her following the blond-man around. Ending in an idiotic argument with her friend again.

Two weeks had passed by. Marco had continued on his job. Feeling bum and tired, somehow he felt depressed, and he blamed it for his loads of work to do. He's currently working within his Father's company the Whitebeard Corp. Papers and stress have been piling up, and despite some of his brother's help, There was nothing much for them that they can do. Sighing to himself, he slumps back to his backrest and glanced at the clock. 'Two' it read. That's why his stomach has been grumbling a lot. He then hoisted himself up, having decided to have a meal at the 'Galley' as the term they use for their canteen.

Passing by Thatch's office, who instantly saw the pineapple hair of his brother. Immediately stood up from his chair and greeted the said brother by his door with a grin. Marco glared at the other man, not wanting to be tied with their plans, or whatever he has in mind.

"Come on. Don't be like that" Thatch smiled, placing an arm on his brother's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

Thatch clicked his tongue, still grinning at his annoyed brother. "You won't believe who I saw yesterday"

"I don't care, I'm hungry. So leave me alone."

Thatch pouted at him and soon turned into a smile. "You know what, the galley is actually closed today. I would suggest going to the restaurant a couple of blocks away from our building." He glinted with amusement.

Marco squinted his eye towards his brother. "You know, the restaurant that just opened last week?"

"So what?"

Thatch let out a frustrated sigh, "As I said, the galley is close, and I suggest you go there to eat instead. Now go. Before I get burned from you glaring at him" He grumbled, and then soon pushed Marco inside the elevator and pressed the 'G' button.

"Enjoy" His brother smiled with a wave and was seen by their coworkers happily skipping back towards his office.

It didn't take long for Marco to arrive at the Restaurant. 'Baratie' it said. He was then greeted by a red-haired woman, who led him to his seat. The waitress gave him a menu and soon bowed to Marco then left after saying that 'someone will be with him to serve him.'

Nodding his head, Marco opened the menu and was amazed at the menu. Most of them are foods that he has been craving for. Smiling to himself, he took note of what he wanted to eat. After quite a while no waitress was in sight. Turning his head around the room, he was amazed at the interior design and set up of the restaurant.

'Pops might want to give this one a try' he thought to himself. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard someone speak to him.

"I apologize for making you wait Sir. My name is Ann and I'll be your server for the day."

Marco turned his head and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her hair was kept in a bun while some of her baby hair framed her face. Her freckled face reminds him of someone but he can't remember who. Her silver eyes were too tantalizing. To him, her nose was perfect and her tiny kissable lips were smiling at him.

"Sir?" The woman asked again, her cheeks flush red.

Upon realizing that he had been staring at her, he coughed and sat up properly. He then tried to give her his order, as he tried to hide his stutter from their conversation. The woman smiled and repeated his order. She then tried to move a strand of her hair back to her ear, when she silently remembered her hair was still in a bun.

'Idiot. You can do this' she prayed. Not just her though. Marco thought the same.

The waitress Ann then turned her back to him and started to walk towards the ordering system. She did the trip at something though, Luckily she was able to hold herself up and embarrassingly walked hastily towards the kitchen, instead of heading to the ordering system.

"Can't do this" she blabbered to her brother's friend.

Nami who only rolled her eyes, and indeed noticed the exchange of the guest and Ann. "Not my job Ann" she gleefully said towards her. Smiling at Ann, and exiting the kitchen while holding a book that has 'Registration' written on the cover.

"Need to register some guests for a reservation. You can do it"

Ann let out a frustrated sound and soon went out after calming for a bit.

It didn't take long for Marco's order to come out, as there are only a few people for now with how it was still past two in the afternoon. Soon, Ann came back to his table, with his meal on a tray. Marco smiled at her, and her steps halted for a bit. She soon smiled back and started to place his plate in front of him. With a bow, she soon left the man alone. Hoping her heart beating wasn't too loud.

"Are you okay Ms. Ann?" Sanji, worriedly asked his friend. Since they 'the Restaurant' are the ones who asked a favor from his friends or their close friends to serve the restaurant for a few weeks, only until they hire a proper waitress if it is possible for them. Ann without nothing to do and bored from school nodded her head in agreement.

Ann still blushing red, raised a hand to Sanji and smiled. Trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Who would have thought that the strong-willed, naughty, bad-ass Ann would walk around flushing red at a certain customer" Patty the cook teased Ann, being amused at Ann who was now glaring at the said cook.

"Oh-uh, looks like Ann finally has a Crush. And I thought, Duece's your boyfriend." followed by Carne

Annoyed, Ann grabbed for her flat shoes and threw them at the cooks. Who was now giggling and running away?

"Immature Fucktards" she shouted at them, pissed.

"Sorry about that Ann, They'll get what they deserve. But for now. Do you want me to handle him instead?" he asked while pointing towards Marco who was happily eating his meal.

Ann shook her head and told him not to worry. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, she assured him that she can do this.

After Marco was done eating, he had then asked for his bill. Ann then soon arrived with the bill pocket on her hand and handed them to Marco while shivering.

Worried, Marco asked if she was alright. Ann smiled, cheeks flustered, her freckles are now more appealing to him. She shook her head at him, and smiled, telling him she's fine. Marco then handed her back the bill pocket with the money and then stood up. The next thing he knew, he had placed a hand over her forehead, checking for her temperature as she was red from her face to her neck.

Ann stilled as she watched him touch her forehead, eyes bulging wide, mouth a bit open. Marco then soon retrieved his hand and realized what he just did. Apologizing at her again for the second time 'Weird' he thought to himself, and soon left after telling Ann to rest properly while avoiding each other's gaze.

Ann was still staring at the figure of Marco outside the Restaurant when she heard Nami had faked couch beside her.

"Mind you. We're still under the clock. So please forget being love-struck for now and clean up the dishes."

Flustered Ann nodded her head, and started to grab Marco's used plate. It was then she noticed a piece of paper about the medicine she should buy since she looks sick and a phone number under it. Realizing what it was, she placed it in her pocket and gleefully smiled.

To her. The day was such a very nice day and who would have thought that Marco felt the same after eating at 'Baratie'.

* * *

Had fun? The second part might be up later night? Depends.

Laters,

B27


	18. MM: Wrapped around his Finger

Hello dear readers, you might be mad if you are following the number seventeen tale. But worry not, as the next one is the longest I've written so far for that tale.

Things to note: Anal sex, check. Public Sex, Check. Naughty Bad Ace, definitely a check. Marco being a softie, might be a check. Welp...

Have a nice read. As I always put in each of my chapters, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my strong language.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Eighteen**

_Wrapped around his Finge_r

They heard some particular sound every time they passed by their first commander's office. Some pirates would flush red in embarrassment when they hear that satisfying groan again. Their Captain, Edward Newgate, has been listening to his children complain about it. Some of the commanders had already warned the man in question about it. But they doubt it just passed to the other ear after the said man would admittedly nod his head in embarrassment.

Well, the source of his problem was none other than his Lover. Ace. They've been dating for a year now, and everything has been good until their sex life started to turn risky. The raven-haired man would entice his lover to have sex in a secluded area, saying the momentum of almost being found out can be arousing, and he would get flustered every time he got teased about it by Ace.

One time, when they were docked at a big island with a small town. Ace had excitement all over his face when he saw the forest. Gleefully announced that it reminds him of his old home, Marco smiled at that time thinking his lover was acting cute, unable to hold himself from showing his affection towards the young man. But once they arrived at the forest alone, Ace had indulged himself with his Body, and Marco enjoyed it more than the young man.

Marco had moved his hips, holding Ace's hips as he thrust again and again inside the younger man. Ace would moan and scream in pleasure every time Marco would hit the special place. He then soon released a yelp when he was turned and his back pressed to a tree. His face frowned in pleasure when Marco had entered him again.

"There," He whispered in his ear. Wrapping his arms around his lover as he screamed and announced it was close. Marco would grunt, as he continued to hold Ace by the back of his knee while pressing his body to Ace, his hips moving faster and harder in each thrust.

After a few more thrusts, Ace felt his body started to arch, his hands on Marco's shoulder, his head leaning back to the tree, as he screamed in pleasure. Marco soon came a second after Ace did, he continued to move as he came inside Ace's prostate. He then released a breath and stared at Ace's eyes, kissing passionately, still trying to soak with their lovemaking.

Luckily for them, Ace found a pond a few steps away from them and took a bath and then went for another round. It was already night time though when they went back to the ship, and got teased a lot with how their passionate hugging was too much and some guys who were walking around the forest heard them, some saw them, unfortunately. Also, the kiss marks weren't that hidden.

At other times, if they happen to dock on a more modern Island, they would decide to stay for a day or two, depending on how many days they are planning to stay on the island. Making their brother and sisters cheer in relief. Wishing they would stop having sex inside the ship from now on, but the heavens aren't on their side and they continued to suffer.

Marco and Ace are currently facing their Pops, who was sighing at them. He isn't against their relationship and is proud of them. However, some things shouldn't be done at a certain time and place. Marco apologized about the convenience, however, Ace only smiled, not caring about what is happening right now.

The blond man only rolled his eyes and hoped that he would listen to Pops as he failed in that area.

"What?" Ace asked his adopted father, smiling happily at the older man.

"You know Ace. I am very much aware that you love Marco very much"

The younger man exaggeratedly nodded his head.

"And I am fully aware that no one can stop you that"

The said man nodded his head again.

"But doing things during daytime or too much when some of your brothers and sisters are sleeping. Wouldn't be harsh for them? Also, Marco needs some rest too"

Ace nodded his head but then frowned. Turning his head to Marco and asked. "Are you tired of me?" he asked worriedly. Marco sweat drop, and tried to explain that not that kind of tiredness. Ace started to pout not understanding what he meant, tilting his head, he then asked what.

Marco turned his attention to his Pops, looking for help. But the older man just shrugged and turned his eyes somewhere else. With a sigh, he turned his head back to Ace and grabbed for his hand.

"Ace, I promise you I love you very much as well and I can feel it every day. However, we need to lessen the passionate hugging."

"But I want to hug you" and Ace did hug him.

Edwards continued to watch his children talk, chuckling to himself how the fierce lad can be so mellow towards a certain blond only.

Marco was now flustered as he spoke "I know, we can hug. But we need to lessen the sex".

Ace tilted his ear towards Marco, unable to hear what he said at the last part as Marco had tried to omit the last word, but instead spoke it softly like a whisper.

"Didn't hear from you. What?" Ace asked again. Repeatedly, unknown to him, the younger man was just teasing him. That's when their captain had realized something, 'Ace had Marco wrapped around his fingers' he chuckled to himself, laughing as to how Marco was starting to get flustered at how Ace moved his face closer to him while smiling innocently.

* * *

That's it for now, So

Does anyone want to say "I" for the next chapter?

Nope? Bummer. Anyways, see ya soon!

B27


	19. MF: I am not the Stalker! You are!

Hello Dear Readers!

Here's the next chapter of the 'Stalker-AU' as per the request by **Kamamiya Akari** & **VisitorNo.18. ** this is by far, the longest Tale that I have written for this drabble. I hope you will enjoy the second half of the story.

As always, I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my friend.

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Nineteen**

_I am not the Stalker! You are!_

Thatch stared at his adoptive brother from the kitchen, who was humming to himself as the blond man was wearing a suit and was grabbing for his breakfast. He then saw the man sitting down in front of him, looking happy and excited. He then grabbed for his hot coffee, after he took a bite from his meal. The man then looked even more amused as he heard the blond man exaggerated his delight from drinking his coffee.

"Looks like someone is happy"

Upon saying this, he then saw his wife walking towards him looking pale and tired. "And looks like, someone is not happy" he muttered to himself, earning a glare from Izou. The said woman soon sat down beside him and nudged for Thatch to grab him her food and the man obliged. Izou didn't fail to notice the bright look Marco was giving off.

"Looks like someone is happy" she glared and rolled her eyes towards her brother-in-law. Making Thatch chuckle at how she just repeated his words from earlier. However, Marco just ignored her. Not wanting to disrupt the peace and happiness that he is currently feeling right now.

Thatch then soon went back to the table and placed the plate in front of his wife. Izou let out a 'thank you' to her lover, and started to dig in her food. Thatch had sat back in his chair, watching Marco ate in silence while looking Happy. Wondering what had Marco made so happy, he made a few guesses.

"You got a date or something?" The long-haired man asked.

"Nope" Marco just grinned, as he continued to eat.

"You met someone interesting" Izou concluded, making Thatch frown as he was trying to enjoy the guessing game. Unfortunately for Thatch, his lover was right, since Marco pressed his lips and remained silent as if he didn't hear anything.

That's when Thatch realized something. "You met her didn't you?" he asked gleefully at his brother while pointing a finger at him. Izou smacked it down, but Thatch only smiled widely at his brother.

"Met who?" Marco asked, raising a brow.

"That doesn't work here buddy. I know you met that beauty"

"Beauty? What?" His lover asked curiously with a frown towards her husband. Thatch only hushed her, and her frown got worse. Though he continued to stare at Marco who was now sprinting a red tint hue on his cheeks. "I knew it" Thatch exclaimed happily at his brother.

"See. I told you your stalker is such a beautiful lady."

Now confused, Izou looked from her husband to Marco. Wondering what is happening.

"Well she was a beauty indeed, But it's not her that I am talking about." Thatch raised a brow, confused.

"Huh!? What are you talking about? She was there at the Restaurant. Didn't you see her?"

"I did not and don't really care. I haven't seen her for weeks already. But that's fine. Better actually"

Thatch dropped his chin open. Not sure if he should facepalm his brother's face or his. He then tried to regain his composure and asked, "Look, there are only three waitresses there. A black-haired woman, red-haired woman, and a green-haired woman. Which one did you meet?"

Without a thought, Marco responded with a 'Black-haired woman'. That's when Thatch facepalmed and sighed exaggeratedly, both Izou and Marco frowning at him.

"Such an idiot brother. I thought you would recognize her, but I guess you didn't. Actually you didn't bother to remember her and acting like you don't care, and here you are crushing all over her." Thatch summarized what just happened, though the two remained confused.

Thatch released a loud sigh and stared at his brother unamused. "As I am trying to explain to you dear brother. The woman you're currently pinning on is the same woman that had stalked you for months" Thatch emphasized, eyes wide at his brother while smiling sarcastically towards him.

Marco stilled, eyes squinting towards his brother. Still not accepting the facts that were pointed out to him. "Well, I agree with that..."

"Finally" Thatch slumped back to his chair, not realizing that he stood up earlier.

Marco stared back at his brother, looking sleepy as he continued his point. "Well, I agree, that she was a beauty. The person who stalked me, But I doubt that they are the same person"

With this Thatch stood up, but Marco was the first to go after he picked up his plate. "Well, I need to get going. Still got some work to do. Also Thatch, please send me the report I asked you to do over a week ago." He nodded at his in-law and left the room. Leaving a flabbergasted Thatch and a confused Izou.

Marco was happily driving his way to his office, making sure to pass by the place where he usually sees the waitress walk-by on his way to work. It has actually been a couple of weeks since he kept on visiting the restaurant, to the point that he knows her schedule to work, her apartment where she shared with her childhood friend and some of her friends. He also knows where she goes every day before going to 'Baratie', some might think that he is a stalker, but he didn't mind.

His eyes started to look like they were smiling when he saw her. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans paired up with a yellow button-up shirt that was left open, and a white tube strap top. Black shoes and her watermelon one strap bag hanging by her shoulder, and also her favorite orange cowboy hat, which looks familiar to him that he took note of as well. He then soon fished his phone out and started to take pictures of her without her knowledge. He then grinned and smiled towards her form, and drove off after seeing her enter her school.

It was then that Ann felt a shiver on her spine, turning around she noticed a blue car and black tinted window passed by. Worried she then grabbed for her button-up and hid her chest, wondering if there were perverts around. When suddenly, she felt a cold palm on her shoulder.

"Hey, What are you doing?"

She let out a scream when she felt the cold hands, making the guards turn their attention to them. She then turned her head and saw her twin brother looking shocked at her for suddenly shouting. With a huff, she punched him on his stomach and asked what he was doing as well. Since her brother was studying at another school, that was a three hours trip by train from hers to his school.

Luckily for him, the siblings were trained together on how to fight. So he easily avoided the punches his sister threw at him.

"Visiting you. Why? I can't?" He asked pouting at her.

"Well smartass, I still have class, and don't you have one too?"

"Well dumbass, I sent you a text saying I'll be coming for a visit since most of my classes today are canceled and only got one to attend. Also, since today is Friday. I decided to ditch it and spend three days with my dear twin sister to watch that boxing match that I was able to buy a ticket for two. But since she's too busy and being an idiot I might just go ahead and Invite Kidd instead." he huffed and turned, but soon grinned when Ann had hugged him from behind and apologized.

"Oh, dear brother of mine. You're the most handsome man in the world. Please forgive this bad sister of yours and allow me to watch the boxing match with you."

Sabo giggled from her words, making Ann smile from hearing her brothers' laughter. "You know if Luffy hears that. He will make a fuss. Since he claims to be the most handsome in the family."

"Well Luffy isn't here, and when is that ticket" Ann curiously asked, trying to grab for the ticket, but her brother had raised his hand, making it unable for her to reach.

"Don't you have class?"

She pouted and left in a hurry.

It was already four in the afternoon when Marco heard his phone buzz, signaling that it's almost Ann's shift in the restaurant. With glee, he stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He greeted his Pops along the way when he saw him, asking if they could talk for a bit. But as lovestruck and excited that he was, he only nodded at his father and left. Telling to meet at five instead as he has important things to attend to.

Edward could only grin as he watched Marco leave the office. While Thatch rolled his eyes, knowing full well where he was heading. Blamenco and Kingdrew could only raise their brows wondering where their younger brother is heading to, though he looks very happy and they didn't really mind.

"So we move the meeting?" It was Kingdrew who asked curiously at their father, who could only nod.

"Well, at least this gives me time to talk to that agency about their offers then. See you later Pops" Blamenco said after fishing out a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped the sweet, then plopping it into his mouth.

"Yup, see you later" The president greeted back and was escorted by Kingdew to his office. Thatch then went back inside his office as he grumbled and closed his door with annoyance.

However, when Marco arrived, he was unfortunately informed that Ann had asked for a day off today. Since she hasn't got any off's recently and they were able to hire two waitresses during those months Ann was working as temporary staff, she was allowed to have a sudden leave. Marco then let out a sigh, as he placed his order to the orange-haired waitress, who felt bad at him as she saw how excited he looked earlier.

Feeling dumb, Marco took out his phone and started to look over messages that he has been ignoring for an hour. Sighing to himself as he read the content of it. Asking for this and that, and need to talk with him to talk about business stuff that he sometimes felt like running away and be with Ann if possible. He then placed his phone back in his pocket, when he realized that a few weeks ago he did write his number for her but haven't received any messages from a number he didn't recognize yet. He actually didn't plan on leaving it there. Though he did think about it but gave up on it. But somehow on his way out, he forgot to pick it up and was about to run back when he saw her picked the paper up, and then he left.

Eyes wide, he looked anxious and a bit happy as he saw her pocket the paper. Hoping to receive a text from her. But since then, he hasn't gotten any random text at all. Thinking she might just be shy, he let it go and ultimately forgot about it. It was then, that it kinda connected in his mind. That she might not be interested in him, or perhaps she's already dating someone. But what if Thatch said is true, then she shouldn't have anyone right now. He didn't want to boast but he is very much aware of the affection his stalker has for him. But then he realized that it has been weeks since he saw his stalker. Raising his head, he turned his face on the streets wondering if he would catch a glimpse of her but failed since he knew his stalker was lousy at hiding.

He didn't realize when Nami had come back to his table and served him his meal, giving out his thanks he then started to eat his late lunch half dinner.

Nami started to walk towards the stand in front of the store, grabbing for a sign she then replaced the board that was left hanging by the door. She was about to go back inside when she heard a familiar voice, turning her attention at the source, she was surprised to see Ann with Sabo.

"Yo Nami! Sorry, I can't report now. Since this dumbshit suddenly arrived and gave me a surprise."

Sabo pouted and glared at his sister, "Maybe I should just go home and invite Kidd for the boxing show on Sunday". Ann then turned to her brother and took back her words, sweet coating him. Nami could only sweat drop, watching the siblings bicker about random things when a lightbulb literally turned on beside her.

Looking at the clock, it was now almost five. She then grinned and asked if they wanted to dine. Ann was about to refuse, but Sabo remembered that Sanji's father just recently opened the store and he has been wanting to dine. Sighing in defeat, Ann agreed and was then led by Nami who oddly looked amused at her predicament.

Sabo then placed an arm around her shoulders and pushed her inside. She then followed Nami who showed her a table not too close to Marco, but who was she kidding. Of course, it was two seats away from the blond man, who was still eating while looking at his phone.

That's when Ann had rubbed her eyes, with wide eyes she turned to Nami, who only smiled innocently towards her friend. Ann could only glare.

Sabo was busy looking at the menu when he failed to notice how Ann was trying to hide her face. Muttering to himself, he asked his sister which one was good. Ann just shrugged and asked him to order already. With a raised brow, he then placed his order to a waitress who was now flustered in writing down the amount of food that he ordered. Ann continued to act weird, as she dictated her order in a whisper, making the new waitress lean down to hear what she was saying. Instead, Ann grabbed Sabo's menu though she was holding one and pointed out what she wants and how many. The waitress smiled towards them, and left.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

She thought she was hiding well but Marco sensed her and was now staring at their table looking confused and with a frown. He was almost done with his meal when he noticed someone a few tables away from him. He then saw a familiar attire. Taking his phone out from his pocket and fiddling with it, that's when he realized it was Ann. Though he was curious why she looked like she was hiding from him.

With a frown, he decided to stay and order for a dessert, which he initially didn't plan to. But nevertheless called Nami and ordered a pineapple-flavored ice cream and some fruits with it. 'Does it really exist?', he thought to himself, but since he's really amused and liked the restaurant a lot since it has all the food that he loves.

He tried to be discreet when he watched them talk while she was whispering to her company. He then thought that 'he must be her lover then?' He really wanted to see his face. But with how his hair was framing his face, he wasn't able to have a peek as he was busy talking to Ann. 'His Ann' he muttered to himself.

He was annoyed and disturb, every time the young man would touch Ann's hand and talk back to her while smiling fondly. But despite that, 'Maybe she prefers someone her age' he thought and sigh, standing from his seat he walked towards the cashier himself and paid, telling the staff to give the ice cream to the Freckled woman two seats away from the seat he recently occupied and soon left with a defeated look on his face.

Thatch didn't fail to notice Marco's look when he came back from the office, sighing every minute as he half-listened to what Blamenco reported about. Edward could only sigh and shook his head, he raised a hand as a sign for Blamenco to halt. Their Father called for Marco's attention, but the said man only sigh and continued to stare outside.

"Is there something wrong Marco?" His father asked. He failed to notice that his brothers had already left and it was just him and the president. Perplexed at his own behavior, he apologized to his Dad and asked if the meeting will continue tomorrow. Edward grimly smiled at his son and asked him to go home and take a day off until Monday. He was about to refuse, but his father literally ordered him to do so. He regretfully complied and left the office looking even more depressed.

"So finally realized the Ann was your stalker?" His brother asked with a tease when he passes him by.

"Whatever, and Ann is not the stalker"

"Whatever you say, dear Brother"

Marco was sitting by the Cafe's veranda, his eyes peeking at the telephone pole where he last saw his stalker. Remembering the times that he would see her wherever he was. But then he wondered about her whereabouts when he hadn't seen her for weeks, though he didn't mind. He got curious if the Lass had finally given up on him or was just on a break. Drinking from his coffee, he soon immediately spit it out when he saw a familiar form of his stalker. Marco felt his lips grin when he saw her peeking from the telephone booth again. Acting that he hadn't noticed her. He took out his phone and took a picture. He then sent it to Thatch and triumphantly claimed that Ann and the Stalker are two different people.

But Thatch responded and had him think. 'Where's Ann then?'

He was about to respond, but hold on to it. 'Where indeed' He thought. He did try to visit the Restaurant this morning, knowing Ann has a schedule today. Even if he is not Ann's type, he still likes to see her every day as much as he can. Then his brows furrowed when Thatch sent him another mail with a picture of him and Izou at the 'Baratie'.

'No 'Ms. Ann' here, is what Ms. Nami told us' he read. Now wondering if the Stalker was really Ann.

That made Marco think about what Thatch said, remembering how Ann acted towards him when they first met. She was acting very odd, he thought but she was too cute and didn't realize it. But when thatch pointed it out yesterday, it kinda connected the dots but didn't really think about it. That's when he got curious, he turned his attention to his stalker who was standing innocently by the telephone pole wearing her Orange hat, that she always wears when she stalks him.

His eyes had the bulge looking over Ann's pictures that he secretly took from his phone. He then facepalmed for being an idiot and not realizing about the Hat. That's why the hat was too familiar, that's why her face looked a bit familiar to him as well.

His Stalker was Ann, then another dot connected. Remembering the blond young man with him. He must be the reason that she stopped stalking him for weeks now. Because she already has a lover. He sighed looking even more depressed at his realization, it was then he heard her yelp that got his attention. Ann was punching the young man he saw with her yesterday.

"What took you so long, Sabo" she turned and gave him a kick.

Sabo then used his hand to deflect the kick and attempted to punch her on her face. But Ann was fast enough that she crouched down to the ground, and used her feet to sweep him off from his feet. She then cheered when she successfully planted Sabo's ass to the ground, hearing cheers around them as she raised her hand from the praise, thanking the passer-byes with a bow.

"Ahh, maybe I should just go home and invite Luffy instead for the seafood buffet." he pouted, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he crossed his leg.

"Whatever Big Baby. Come on standup. And FYI, I am the one who has the ticket for the buffet." she boasted, trying to find her ticket from her bag to her pockets. A dreadful look started to show in her face, hoping she hasn't lost her ticket when she suddenly heard Sabo chuckled and dangled the ticket in front of her.

Annoyed, she kicked her brother from his sitting position. But Sabo had already made a headstand and used his arms to jump and landed on his feet.

"You were saying?"

"Damn you Sabo. Give me that back"

Her brother could only laugh at her look, he started to step towards his sister and started to walk heading to the bus stop across the street.

Marco could only look sullen at what he saw just now. He was a bit surprised that his stalker was actually a good fighter, completely opposite to the very shy lass that he met, remembering again how Ann was trying not to act too shy in front of him weeks ago.

Though he was very curious about their relationship. He then started to head back to his car and followed the bus that they took off with. An hour later, they made a stop at a river park that has a very famous restaurant that offers Buffet. It was actually owned by Sanji's adoptive father as well.

Parking his car to the parking area, after he saw them enter the Restaurant. He then grabbed his sunglasses and the slouchy beanie cap that he always forgets in his car. Making him 'Pat his own shoulder' for forgetting that.

He then walked inside and was led to a table, luckily it was just the correct spot to listen to the couple's conversation and very hidden from the woman he was following. Once he was sitting down, the waitress asked him to remove the glasses for security measures, which he agreed and set it down on the table. He then turned to the waitress and placed his hand near his mouth to silently murmur his order, the said woman then repeated his order and left.

"So I was wondering, or rather heard from Deuce that someone is stalking you?"

His eyes bulged at what the blond man had said, wondering if he was found out. Because as he is ashamed to admit it, he was indeed stalking Ann a few weeks ago after he met her or 'could it be there is someone else?'. Ann let out a sigh of annoyance and was scolded by her brother.

"Do you think I can't fend him off?"

"Well, I know you're super strong. But I'm worried. I know you are living with Deuce and he's a good friend. Though you two have different schedules and at often times he said you come home very late due to your part-time job at the 'Baratie', and I thought that was temporary only?"

"Deuce that blabbermouth again," her brother scolded her again. Warning her to take these things seriously or it could get worse.

"I know, I know. I'll take care of myself and be more extra careful. Won't come home late anymore since next week will be my last week there."

"Good then" Sabo smiled at his sister. Happy that she can finally stop working late night shifts.

"So when's the boxing fight tomorrow?" he heard her ask her 'assumed' boyfriend. But her voice was a bit muffled to his ears.

That news was new to Marco, Marco started to feel awful in his stomach as he heard her words. 'Next week is her last week there' he thought to himself. Unconsciously nodding towards the waitress who served him his Tea.

It was a few hours later when Sabo and Ann left and headed to the closest mall to buy some souvenirs, which is what he heard. His mind was occupied with the news, as he started to feel more depressed than he was yesterday. Unable to contain the pain as he watches them talk so fondly at each other. He started to head back to the parking area, and drive back home.

It was already night time when Marco was contemplating what he heard this afternoon, aside from Ann resigning from her job in Baratie. He's currently worried about the other stalkers that might be following her. Though he is aware that she can protect herself from how the two interacted earlier, but then it came to his mind. 'Do Boyfriends try to physically hurt their Girlfriends if they love them so much? Maybe they are just too close to each other and have known each other long ago and just decided to date a few weeks ago' were his thoughts, since Marco is an idiot and lost his chances with her if what he assumed is right.

Though unknown to him he was right about the 'close to each other'.

It was already morning, early morning actually, and he was hiding near her apartment waiting for them to leave. Though it was already almost 8 when Ann had exited the house and was then followed by the blond man, now he knows as Sabo.

He felt jealousy had crept into his chest when he saw them walk side by side, with Ann's hand wrapped on Sabo's right arm. He then secretly followed them around, until they reached their destination, luckily for him, he was able to buy a ticket for the boxing match. He immediately followed after them and handed the lady his ticket. Once he was in, he closely followed the couple as he tried to conceal his presence which he is very good at.

After hours of watching the matches, the event finally ended. The couple exited the venue and Marco trailed them from behind. They then went to a restaurant and ordered a meal good for 10 people. Marco was quite perplexed as the others inside the room were as well at how they eat the meal so fast. After they had their lunch he continued to follow them around even though it hurts his chest, but if it's for her protection he didn't mind it.

It was already afternoon though when Sabo decided to go home, and they were now at the train station. Marco was just close to them but was just too successful with his disguise, for them to notice someone was following them around.

Marco felt himself cringe when he saw Sabo gave Ann a Bone crushing hug making Ann yelp in pain, and in revenge, she responded in kind. Giving him his fair share of a bone-crushing hug as well. Sabo yelped as well but didn't give up, hugging his sister as tight as he could making Ann glared at her brother. When some old woman called their attention and warned them to 'get a room'.

The two blush in embarrassment but laugh at what they heard from the old woman. They soon both cringe at the thought and they even cringe at why they thought about it. Laughing hysterically towards each other. They gave each other one last hug for now, and soon Sabo left after giving her older sister a kiss on her forehead and boarded the train.

Ann then waved her arms, as she bid her brother goodbye. Wiping the silly grin off of her face, she started to head back to her apartment. Marco felt pain but slowly she followed her back to her home from a distance.

Ann was walking on her own. It was already 6 in the afternoon, and she finds it a bit weird that there were fewer people than usual. Not minding the scary thoughts her brother planted on her head. But she is physically strong so she is sure that she can protect herself, but somehow this situation felt a little bit different than usual. It felt like someone had been following her, she would turn around while walking but found no one. Widening her senses as she tried to be more careful at her current location.

She did notice something black from a corner of the wall, but she paid no mind to it. She turned her back to where she was facing earlier and started to walk. Then she heard it. She heard steps that were a bit weird for her. The steps would shadow her own, but she would stop and take it back and then she heard it again. She felt a cold run down her spine, she immediately started to run and hide somewhere where she can prepare herself for self-defense if needed.

Luckily for her, she found a perfect spot and hid at one of the trees. A few minutes later, he saw a figure and braced herself for the damn stalker. Once the stalker passed by the tree she was hiding with, she then struck him by the back of his neck, making the man lose consciousness from the sudden hit.

Ann was about to call the police when she saw the familiar face of the man, she let out a gasp when she realized who it was. With worry, she immediately dialed for Deuce's phone instead and asked to be picked up. The young man complied, due to Anns' blackmail.

Once he arrived at the location, he didn't know what to ask first. There he found Ann sitting on her legs, while the unconscious man's head was on Ann's lap.

"Help?" Ann smiled, guilty printed all over her face. Deuce let out a sigh and grabbed the man by his arm. "You support the other side, this man is so heavy." Ann nodded her head, and they started to head back to their apartment.

A delicious aroma and some muffled conversations had woke him up. Sitting up from the living room, he was then greeted by Ann, asking him how he was feeling. Marco raised his head, and his face started to heat when he saw how close she was to him. Nodding his head to her dumbfoundedly, he assured her that he was fine.

"Let me ask you though, what were you doing there? I thought for sure you were the stalker." Ann sighed in relief knowing it was just him. Failing to take note, why a man like Marco would be at a place where he should have no business with.

Embarrassed, the man scratched the back of his head and laughed. He then tried to explain through a tiny lie that he saw her walking alone and decided to follow her so he could protect her.

Ann nodded her head, but this took Deuce's attention to the older man.

"And why did you not call out to her instead, since it looks like Ann knows you?"

Marco felt a sweat drop from his forehead and lied again, "Well she was busy with her phone and wouldn't want to disturb her."

Deuce let out an annoyed sighed and glared at the man now sitting at their sofa. "Judging from your looks sir. I don't think you are dumb and an idiot. Or you might be thinking that I am dumb. But I know when people lie" The light-haired man accused the blond man, making Ann raise a brow curiously at the two.

"Ann might be very trustful to the people she knows. But she usually doesn't trust anyone easily as she does to you. Maybe because you are who I think you are" Duce trailed as he watched Ann turn red for being talked about.

Marco, looking defeated admitted that he lied, but was honest about wanting to protect her. This made Ann feel mellow and butterflies are like flying inside her stomach. But a fake cough soon pulled her back to reality and tilted her head towards Deuce who is currently looking unamused. After a few more clear understanding and explanations. Deuce had concluded that both idiots felt the same and decided to leave them alone.

Ann was now sipping on her orange juice since any caffeinated drinks weren't allowed for her. Her cheeks tinted red, as she stared at Marco who was blushing red from his sudden confession that he just blurted out of nowhere after Deuce had left.

Ann had then smiled, and admitted her feelings towards him as well. Then he remembered, "What about the blond man you were with just now?"

"Blond man?" she thought for a bit "Ohh, you mean Sabo. He's my younger brother. He just came to visit since we rarely see each other aside for birthdays and Christmas"

"Ohh, I see" Marco responded, looking relieved from what he just learned.

"I want to ask you something, and I want to hear it directly from your mouth."

Ann nodded her head.

"Did we meet at the train station? Where I accidentally slept on your shoulder?"

She nodded her head again.

"And a few days after that, you started to stalk me around?"

Ann pouted at his accusations and denied that she was stalking him but instead admitted that she was just following him around for an hour or two.

"Aren't those the same?"

Ann exaggeratedly gasped "They are not and again for your information, I am not the Stalker. You are."

Marco could only laugh at her pouting lips, head turned to her right and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"One more thing."

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Instead of a stalker, is it safe to call you my girlfriend then?" the man asked smoothly with flushed cheeks, making their unwanted listener groan in annoyance and Ann laugh.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading. Also, someone sent me a request, will definitely write that for you VisitorNo.18.

Once again, Laters!

B27


	20. MM: Interrogating the Ex: Thatch the

Hi!

So, I received a request from **VisitorNo.18**, and I tried it to make it not too long. But I might split them to two, as I really want to share a detailed story about Thatch's Lie. I hope you will enjoy reading the first half of the 'Ex-Au'.

Notes: I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my friend. Ace into wide shoulders and handsome men, it's just an impression of mine though.

Enjoy

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Twenty**

_Interrogating the Ex: Thatch the liar_

Ace was sitting from a bar waiting for his childhood best friend. Drinking from his glass, he was excited about their long time reunion. Taking his phone out from his pocket, he scrolled down to a picture that he kept. It was a picture of him and his childhood crush.

The light blue-haired man has been his friend despite him being the troublemaker and the boy that doesn't trust anyone aside from himself and his family, except for his Father who kept his hatred at the poor old man after the man had left and only comes back home at least once a year.

He secretly admitted to himself though that he fell in love with him before. However, he had already accepted the fact that he will only and always be his Best friend.

As he was busy scrolling down from his gallery pictures, a message from his friend had popped up.

"Where are you? I just got here" he read. He fiddled with his phone for a bit and set it down on the table. Raising his head, looking through the crowds, hoping to see a familiar blue hair lad.

"Oh Ace!" he heard someone call him.

He was about to call his friend's name and turn around. When he was instead greeted by a sleeping looking blond man. Who for now looked surprised.

The man sheepishly smiled at him. His head tilted to the side when he saw Ace gave him a wide smile with raised arms for a hug. Marco let out a chuckle when the freckled man dropped his arms, and placed them near his mouth, now looking surprised as well. 'Cute' He thought to himself.

"Oh, Marco. It's just you." Ace grinned and giggled a little to hide the awkwardness. His cheeks tinted red in embarrassment, as he asked Marco to sit. He felt his heart started to beat fast when Marco moved towards the seat beside him.

Marco pressed his lips thin from Ace's reaction towards him. "Yeah, it's me" he sarcastically repeated and sat beside the raven-haired man. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously with a raised brow.

Ace continued to smile, feeling the butterflies entering his stomach, and wishing he won't stutter as he explained that he will be meeting his childhood friend.

Marco clenched his fist, as he felt a pang in his chest. Knowing full well of Ace's secret crush towards his own best friend. "I see. Then I guess I should make myself scarce before he sees me"

His words made Ace frown and confused, wondering why he looks sad every time he talks about his best friend. He felt his cheeks drop from smiling as he watched Marco excused himself. He followed the older mans' back while looking depressed, unable to call out to him and stay as he waits

A few seconds later though, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Making him turn around, and smile widely upon seeing his friends. Raising his arms, he wrapped them around the other man's neck.

"Deuce I missed you. How Fucking are you dude?" The freckled Lad asked. Making the writer raise a brow and slap his forehead for cursing.

"Doing fine and don't curse. It will ruin your cute face" the man replied with a smile. Hugging Ace back and soon sat down when Ace had let go.

Unknown to them, Marco had seen them interact. Making him frown while clenching his jaw and gripping hard on his glass.

"Marco! Where have you been? Have been waiting here all alo-" a Pompadour hair styled man trailed off, looking at his blond brother glaring at the crowd. With a frown, he slapped his back making the older man spit his drink and glared at his brother.

"Oh come on! We are here to have fun and pick up some girls, and here you are." Thatch sighed, rolling his eyes and looked around where his brother had been glaring. "You should stop glaring and talk to others" he grinned turning his attention back to his brother, while his finger pointing at a familiar face. "Or perhaps that's the reason why you have been glaring?"

Marco felt his face heat a bit, turning his head away from his brother. "Whatever you say"

"But look who's coming?" Thatch grin started to grow wider as he watched the freckled lad's company heading towards him with the lad in tow.

With a raised brow, Marco looked over to where his brother was looking. With wide eyes, looking surprised, he set his glass down and sat properly. Thatch faked a cough, looking entertained as he wiggled his brows at his brother.

"Hi!" The light blue-haired lad greeted. "Come on Deuce, let's go back to our seat" Ace whispered as he tugged his friend's shoulder. Thatch stood up from his seat and greeted back, introducing himself as he shook the other's hand. "And that one is Marco"

"Ohh, so you're the ex-boyfriend?" Deuce grinned, sitting beside the man who was now confused.

"Ex?" he asked curiously at what he meant.

"Nothing!" Ace exclaimed, sweat dropping as he grabbed Deuce in an attempt to make him stand and leave.

Deuce only rolled his eyes, letting his friend struggle as he grabbed for his shoulders. "Well this guy here" he then fisted his hand and pointed a thumb towards Ace. "said that you two used to date, so I'm wondering why you broke up with my friend here."

Marco felt his chin slack, his eyes moved to Ace who was now blushing crimson red. The blond man tilted his head to the side, with a raised brow, he gestured for Ace to explain. But before the lad could explain, his brother spoke up first.

"Now that you mentioned it, we can implore more on that since I was the person who got them together," Thatch added, grinning towards a blushing Ace and a confused Marco.

"Huh? But we-"

Thatch immediately covered his mouth, making his words muffled. Deuce raised a brow, puzzled towards the brothers, watching the brown-haired man whisper to the blond man's ears. After their muffled conversation, Marco glared at the other man. Thatch only chuckled as he sat back down to his chair. Ace then followed suit knowing there's no use avoiding now.

"Well that my friend. As this brother of mine had said, there wasn't a clear understanding of why they broke up. They used to be sweet to each other. But with their scheduled and canceled dates, they decided to cool off for now."

Marco's glare could even be worse if it could, cursing his brother in his head. Ace appalled from what Thatch had said. He then turned his attention to Marco, who was staring angrily at his brothers, his lips pressed together, looking displeased.

Deuce hummed, his chin resting on his open palm as he leaned his elbows to his crossed knees. Raising a brow towards the blond man. "And pray tell why? Can't you see how cute and adorable Ace is?" he boasted, making Ace open his mouth with eyes wide. Scolding his friend to stop and ask to transfer to another table. Declaring he felt uncomfortable at the situation. His friend only shrugged his shoulders, as he asked Marco again why he fell in love with Ace.

Ace reprimanded his friend while apologizing towards the Newgates. Turning his attention back to Deuce, asking him to stop repeatedly.

Thatch face was now amused, smiling wickedly at his brother who was glaring daggers at him to shut up. "Well that of course, as you said. Ace is indeed very adorable and cute. Especially the freckles" he exclaimed remembering the exact words Marco told him when he first met Ace.

"Ohh, then mind telling me how they met?"

Thatch was now excited, smiling idiotically as he nodded his head. Walking over towards Duce he situated himself between Ace and the other lad, he then placed an arm across his shoulder. "As for that my friend, I can tell you everything about it as well."

Deuce grinned back, looking at Ace whose very red at the situation. "Well looks like you really know a lot about them"

Feeling proud and excited, he flashed the younger lad a smile. "So it happened like this..."

* * *

The final part of the Stalker story will be up in a few hour/s.

Reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated.

B27


	21. MF: My Stalker, My Lover

Hi! This is the last part o the Stalker Au!

Notes: I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my friend. Hot-headed Sabo, and Luffy who doesn't care.

Enjoy

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Twenty-One**

_My Stalker, My Lover_

A light blue-haired man wearing his blue glasses was leaning by the wood frame, wearing a white shirt paired with loose black jogging pants. His eyes stared blankly while brushing his teeth with a closed mouth, lazily watching the older man in front of him.

"Is Ann here?" he heard the man say. He then stood up properly and turned his back, leaving the door open to let the blond man inside.

Marco cough, a bit confused about what to do, since the man had left the door open. He opted to go inside and follow him. His brows frowned as he was led to a messy hallway, boxes and dirty clothes being thrown around. Dirty and sticky rag lying innocently at a still wet floor, and judging an empty cup beside it, a Cup noodle was spilled all over that area. He can see thrashes everywhere as he passes by the tiny kitchen area. He didn't realize the man in front of him stopped when he suddenly bumped into the younger man's back.

"What are you doing?" The glasses man asked. As Marco was about to respond when the man spoke back first. "I didn't tell you to come in". He added with a raised brow, his toothbrush now on his hand while his other hand was on a doorknob.

Flustered he replied with a hand behind his neck, embarrassed. "Well, I thought you would let me lead to Ann?"

The man raised both his brows his eyes widen upon realizing, "Oh yeah, you were talking about her. Sorry, I was still a bit zoned out earlier" The man laughed, making the blond man grin while trying to hold a chuckle. "Anyways, this way is the bathroom. Ann is upstairs still sleeping. By the way, you must be Marco, right? I'm Deuce" The man held out a hand, smiling at the older man.

With sweat dripping from his forehead, he held out a hand as well and shook hands with the young man.

"Well, I'm sorry about the place. I just got back from a trip yesterday. And those bastards haven't cleaned the place in months I bet. So if you're planning to go on a date with Ann. sorry, but she can't until she cleans the place with her brothers. I'm a bit busy right now, so I need to leave soon. Feel free at home." Deuce claimed to him, his expression showing tiredness as he looks at his dirty place. Opening the bathroom door, he excused himself to continue brushing his teeth.

Marco was dumbfounded, his plans were now ruined he thought to himself. Though he thinks that Ann can do whatever she wants but he agreed to the younger Lad as the place was dirty and needed cleaning. Releasing a sigh, giving up about their planned date. He walked towards the stairs and went up.

Upon reaching the upper floor, he was shocked by what he saw, Pizza boxes everywhere, crumpled papers and rags on the ground. Used dirty clothes being hung everywhere as he walked passed the hallway. His steps stopped when he read her name by one of the doors.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, as he raised his other hand to knock on the door. But as soon as he knocked, the door opened slightly on its own. He thought someone was by the door when he saw it open, but the door remained slightly open, allowing him to see three sets of feet.

He knocked again, but he didn't hear any response. When suddenly he heard Deuce yell from the stairs. "ANN, SABO, LUFFY. Fucking wake up already. You guys need to clean this house, or there will be consequences" But still no one responded. Deuce released an exaggerated sigh, as he climbed up the stairs while stomping with his foot. Excusing himself from Marco, he slammed the door open and was greeted by three sleeping bodies on the floor, leaving the bed crumpled with clothes and dirty towels. A video game was still turned on, chips and crackers by the floor. There was a book opened facing the floor, and some opened boxes filled with games.

Marco had his eyes widen at the sight, what further shocked him most was Ann being squished by two bodies bigger than hers. Ann's arms are spread open, while the blond man used one of her arms as a pillow. Her waist was being hugged by a raven-haired lad, while a blond man had an arm around Ann's chest. Their feet are tangled around each other, making it a puzzle which belongs to which, as their hips to their ankles are covered with a dirty blanket.

"Wake up!" The blue-haired man chanted to the three while hovering around them and shaking them in the process. They heard them stir in their sleep, their bodies moving. Marco felt his bros twitch when Ann turned on her side and placed her arm around the blond man's head. While the other man had then moved his arm from her chest to Ann's lower back. It didn't end there, as he saw the other lad, slowly moving his hand from her waist up to her chest area.

He didn't realize his company was staring at him with amusement. He tried to hide a chuckle when he continued to shake the sleeping bodies on the floor. Realizing that this is not working. He then held breath and started to shout. "Morning Garp, It's good to see you today. They are up there still sleeping." He triumphed and smiled, when the blond man immediately sat up and followed by Ann. Luffy, who was still sleeping, was left on the floor still snoozing.

Ann immediately grabbed for a jacket and wore it backward, she then took off her sleeping pants leaving her in her undies and grabbed for clean pants from her cabinet. Sabo who was just wearing his pants grabbed one of his older sister's shirts and wore it, not realizing how tight-fitting it was to him. He then followed Ann, who was now by the window. She was about to ask Sabo to carry Luffy with him when she turned her head and froze at what she saw.

There, standing by the door was her boyfriend for a week now, with a red face. Blushing while his right hand covering half of his face at what he just saw. Her eyes turned to her grinning childhood friend, who then raised his shoulder as if he didn't know what just happened.

With a yelp, she grabbed for a blanket and covered herself, knowing full well that Marco saw her half-naked when she was grabbing for her pants. She then heard a thud and peeked from her blanket, she then saw Luffy who was thrown back to the ground, still snoozing.

"You just lied to us didn't you?" She heard her twin brother accuse her friend. The man just shrugged his shoulders and told them to clean the place before he returns and left.

"And who are you?" she heard her brother asked the other man who was still blushing from seeing a half-naked Ann earlier. She then heard him letting out an exaggerated gasp, and his brother briskly walked towards the man. "You're that pervert who has been stalking Ann. Aren't you?" He glared at the older man while grabbing for the man's clothes. He then started to call for Deuce to call the Police, when Ann immediately stood up and grabbed for her brother's arm.

"Sabo let him go."

"Why? He's the pervert whose been stalking you, isn't he"

She tried to rebuke, but he was not wrong. Maybe a bit. She tried to calm her brother down and asked him to let the man go. With a glare, the younger man conceded and let go of his shirt. Ann with relief turned to Marco and asked him to wait, so they can dress properly. Marco was about to open his mouth when Ann told him, she will talk to them first while pointing to the blond man who was now stripping off from her shirt, and picking up Luffy from the ground, only to shake him harshly for him to wake up.

Nodding with worry drawn to his face, he grimly smiling at his girlfriend, he nodded his head, and slump to the wall. Ann smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheeks. "Don't smile like that, I'll talk to you later. But I need to calm them down first, especially him" She talked in whispers as she pointed to the other blond man. Marco then nodded his head and smiled when he felt him press her lips to his.

They soon heard a gasp, and Ann then turned her back to Marco as if protecting him from something. "You just did not kiss your Stalker" The blond man gasped, he was about to grab for Marco again, when Ann, grabbed for his hand and dragged him to her room.

Marco started to get worried and pissed, as he heard the other man shouted at his girlfriend. Ann remained calm, trying to call the other man. Then it came to him, 'what is their relationship? Are they dating?' But he is 100% sure Ann isn't seeing anyone but him. As it wasn't false when the other blond accused him of stalking Ann.

"WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMBSHIT."

Marco heard from the other door, letting out a chuckle as he heard Ann shouting at the man who was shouting before her. Basing on the man's voice, he turned meek and remained silent, while Ann kept on shouting while explaining who he is and what happened. Soon the door opened and was greeted by the younger lad who was sleeping longer than the other two.

The boy who looked like fourteen opened his mouth wide to yawn, raising a hand towards his eye and rubbed the sleep off them. Once he was wide awake, he promptly noticed a presence before him. He soon showed the other guys his wide smile and greeted him with a wave.

"Hello there Pineapple man, I'm Luffy nice to meet you" the Lad smile, extending a hand towards the dumbfounded man. The blond man shook his hand and smiled weirdly at the boy who soon picked his nose after they shook their hands.

This Luffy, who successfully grabbed a booger out from his nose, and flick it somewhere on his side, making the blond man cringe. "Sabo and Ann are still noisy. Hey, Pineapple man, you know how to cook?"

He was about to respond when the lad in front of him walked closer towards him and started to ask him about random things. Not knowing what to do, he was dripping buckets of sweat from the uncomfortable situation he got himself in.

A sigh of relief soon exited from his mouth, as he smiled at Ann, who immediately smacked the younger lads head to stop while scolding the boy and telling him to be nice to the guest. Ann, who turned her head to him, smiled with brows furrowed. Apologizing to her boyfriend, she soon dragged him to the living room by his wrist and led them to the living room which was cleaned after Deuce had forced them through blackmail.

Pushing the older man to the sofa, she left towards the kitchen and grabbed for a pitcher of juice and empty glass, walking towards her boyfriend. She placed the glass and the pitcher at the top of the coffee table. She soon then sat in front of him, followed by Luffy who sat beside him still staring curiously at the older man.

Ann scratched the back of her head while apologizing to him about the house and her siblings. That made him raise a brow, despite him being her stalker which he is aware he isn't good at it. He failed to learn that she has a brother. Soon, the other blond man walked in. his cheeks were tinted red in embarrassment as he sat beside Ann.

"Are you ready to apologize?" he asked the lad who sat beside her.

Annoyed, the man clicked his tongue and turned his head from her. Ann rolled her eyes at her brother's childishness. Turning her attention back to Marco, she clasped her hand in realization upon seeing his face frowning at the sight.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention" She then grabbed for her blond brother's chin and forced him to face the older man in front of him. Placing an arm around his shoulder, she started to introduce them to him.

"This scary man beside me is Sabo, while that one is Luffy. There are my brothers." she smiled widely at him, retreating her arm from Sabo after the said man whisk it away from him. Still annoyed and embarrassed at him acting uncivilized.

Turning her attention to her brother, she sighed and nudged his side to speak.

"Brothers?" Marco asked curiously.

Ann nodded her head, "Yep, Sabo and I are Twins, and that one beside you is our youngest brother." She pointed out, making Marco nodded his head in understanding. But he then tilted his head at the proclaimed twins and asked. "Fraternal twins then I assume?"

"Got a problem with that?" Sabo asked rudely, making Ann pinch his side.

"Sabo, don't be rude. And you still need to apologize for earlier."

Marco then smiled, now seeing the similarities between the two. "Nope, clear as day that you two are indeed twins."

Sabo pouted in turn, not expecting the response as some would usually not believe them.

"I'm hungry. Do you know how to cook?" Luffy blurted out, still staring at Marco, asking him to cook.

The three sweat drops, wondering if Luffy has been listening or was just staring at Marco. Soon Sabo stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. Before he left, he turned his head and apologized to Marco about his behavior earlier. The man accepted his apologies and smiled at the younger blond. Sabo then grinned and continued on his way to the kitchen before shouting, and was soon followed by Luffy.

"You don't mind having Rice for breakfast right?"

Marco agreed as a response and then turned his attention to the Lass in front of him. He saw her smiling at him that made him smile. Ann then stood up from her seat and sat beside him. She soon wrapped her arms around him and smelled him from his chest. "I missed you" she muttered at his chest, still smelling the odor that she missed the most.

Marco smiled, and placed his arms around her, "I know, I missed you too. But with how your house situation, I might have to cancel our plans today"

Ann gasped and faced her lover, still hugging him by his chest, Pouting she then disagreed and cursed at Deuce. Her man then laughed, and pinched her nose, assuring that he will help her out, In which she doesn't mind, and nodded enthusiastically at their now plans.

As they were busy acting grossly lovestruck, they failed to notice a fake cough by their side. The cough started to exaggerate when Ann started to press kisses on Marco's cheeks. The couple turned their attention to Sabo, who was raising a brow at them while covering Luffy's eyes.

"I don't really care what you two do on your own time. But please not when Luffy and slash or I am around. Okay?"

Ann nodded in embarrassment, sitting properly as she realized that she was leaning her weight to Marco who she noticed didn't mind at all.

"Well, breakfast is ready."

Sabo then turned and pushed Luffy out from them, who was curious about what they were doing. But the food came first he thought and started to run back to the kitchen.

Ann laughed a little, and reached out a hand to Marco, dragging him towards the kitchen. Once they got inside, he was surprised that it was clean. Sabo who noticed his expression spoke, "I at least know how to clean. Except for Ann and worse is Luffy" he muttered, placing the eggs and sausages on top of the table.

"Hey," Ann shouted at his brother, who only rolled his eyes and sat down. Ann grumbled as she walked towards the table, grabbing for a chair she signed for Marco to sit beside her.

The man sat down and was a bit flabbergasted at the amount of food Sabo cooked. But soon realized as he knows how much Ann can eat despite her build. He chuckled to himself as he watched Ann and Luffy fight over the sausages. While sabo stayed silently eating, though he ate as much his siblings ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked smiling, which was not a good idea, as Luffy stole some eggs from her plate. "Damn you Luffy" she shouted, grabbing for eggs from the plate in front of them.

Marco was, in his opinion, a bit surprised at how messy she can be. Surprised that she has brothers that are judging from how they are to each other, they are pretty close. He finds her noisy, annoying at times, but cute. To him, she's the most beautiful stalker that he met.

* * *

Thanks!

B27


	22. MM: Interrogating the Ex: Marco

Hi! So here is the second part of **VisitorNo.18's** requested 'Ex-Au'. I hope you will like this. It might not be what you expected, but hopefully, it fills your cup of tea for a little bit.

Notes: I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my friend. Ace really loves wide shoulders and handsome men.

Enjoy

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Twenty-Two**

_Interrogating the Ex: Marco_

"So it happened like this..."

o0o

Marco was sitting near the windows of the library, watching the leaves of the trees swaying. Breathing for some air and smiling, feeling the soft touch of the wind to his face. He looked over the mountains to the other buildings, when he spotted a young man on the other side of the building. This young man was following around a blond man. 'It seems like they are arguing' He thought to himself. He continued to stare at them until he was astonished by what he just saw.

The raven man had hugged the blond man from behind and suddenly flipped them for a back arch throw. His left brow rose when he suddenly saw the man had flipped over again and was now standing on his feet. There was amusement in his face when the two started to fight and got scolded by a passing professor. Failing to notice someone had called his name repeatedly, as he was fixated on staring at the raven-haired lad who was apologizing profusely together with the other lad.

"Earth to Marco, where are you staring at?" He heard a familiar voice call out to him, turning his attention to Thatch who was staring at the exact place where he has been staring.

"Ohh, I see. No wonder you've been staring. I can see your type on the other building." His brother commented, grinning as he watched the two bowing repeatedly to the professor and then started to walk as if nothing had happened. He then turned his head back to his glaring brother, smiling widely as he teased him.

His brother on the other hand just rolled his eyes at him and closed his book. He started to pack his things and stood up. Carrying his bag by his shoulder, he ignored his brother who continued teasing him.

"You know, I actually know the guy"

o0o

"And a few days later. I introduced them to each other." Thatch explained, not exactly lying about how Marco met Ace. The blond man continued to glare, repeatedly imagining on the back of his mind on kicking Thatch.

Ace, on the other hand, was stunned by what he heard, he then turned his attention to Marco who nodded to him. Agreeing on what his brother just said. Not realizing that he just indirectly confessed a small part of his interest towards the younger man. His brows then frown in worry though, when he saw Ace turned beet red.

"Then how did they end up together?" Ace heard his childhood friend asked. Groaning in worry about Thatch making up stories that aren't true.

"Well that my friend is very interesting" he lied. Thatch felt a cold run down his spine and turned his head to Marco, who was seriously giving him dagger from his eyes. The man just grinned and continued to tell his tale.

o0o

It has been four months already since Marco had met Ace, and to him, he started to fall more deeply towards the young man. Walking towards a cake shop, he bought a chocolate cake. He then left after a few minutes and started to head to their house.

Humming the tone from his phone. He smiled as he skipped his way back home.

o0o

Thatch shiver again, but continued.

o0o

Once he arrived, he was happy to see a familiar shoe at the entrance. He immediately took off his shoe and walked inside the house. Greeting his lovely brother who was preparing in the kitchen for a cooking lesson.

Thatch grinned as he watched his brother frown, not seeing the person he has been excited to see again.

"He's in the toilet if you're wondering"

Marco rolled his eyes and set the cake on the countertop.

"Aren't you excited to try his dish?" Thatch continued to grin, leaning over with his elbow on the countertop and his chin resting on his hand.

Marco blushed, "Whatever" he replied while opening the fridge.

"Is this for Ace?" he teased. Marco was about to respond when he heard Ace enter and asked if someone called him.

"Oh Hi Marco! Hope you don't mind me intruding"

There, his favorite freckled lad, wearing a v-neck black shirt pairing it with pale blue tattered pants and an orange hat hanging by his neck. He continued to stare at the young man, who was now tilting his head to his side in worry.

There was a fake cough from his brother, that got him out of his trance. He then coughed as well, turning his back to Ace and head to the living room as he waved his hand. Thatch grinned as he watched his brother's face hinting a tint of red on his cheeks.

Ace frowned and turned his attention to his close friend, "He doesn't really mind that I'm here right?"

"Nope, not at all. Actually, he bought a cake" he wanted to add that it was for him but omitted not to say anything for now.

Ace smiled widely and walked closer to the kitchen, in an attempt to learn how to cook.

o0o

"And, how did they get together?" Deuce rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed with the storytelling.

Thatch smiled widely towards the lad, "Now, now. Don't be impatient. We are almost there." He grinned, his eyes averting to Ace who was now covering his eyes in embarrassment. Marco in turn just continued to sip from his glass, his eyes not leaving the freckled man. Though he was a bit surprised that most of what Thatch said had not been lies yet.

The brown-haired man then turned his attention back to Deuce, "So, as I was saying..."

o0o

Thatch let out an exaggerated sigh as he glared at the meal his friend had plated. "Seriously, cooking is not your forte."

Ace sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "That's what my twin brother told me" he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, you have a twin? Does he go to our school?"

Ace nodded and smiled. Picking up a spoon, as he tried to taste his failed cooking. He then turned and run towards the trash can and spit out the food. Making the other man laugh. Marco who was nearby heard their conversation since he has been there since they started the lesson.

"I haven't seen someone who looks like you at the school, though." It was Marco who said it, grabbing for a spoon as well and tried Ace's cooking. Ace was about to stop him from eating it, but then Marco plopped it into his mouth.

Both Thatch and Ace opened their mouths in shock, watching how Marco's face changed from widening his eyes, to frown as he swallowed the food.

"It's good though" he lied. "Though it needs more salt and less on the heat side"

Thatch opened his mouth to speak when he heard Ace squealed in happiness. "See Thatch I told you it was missing something" Thatch facepalmed and just nodded his head. Bringing up the topic of his brother again.

"Oh that, we don't look alike. We're fraternal twins" the younger lad explained. Grabbing for another plate and took a slice from the chocolate cake that Marco Bought.

"Was it the blond that you are always almost every day?" The pompadour man asked. Ace nodded and explained how his brother got into an accident and now has a scar on his face and the right side of his body.

Marco didn't fail to notice the younger man's flushed cheeks and eyes averting back to him repeatedly. He then smiled at Ace when their eyes met. Making the younger man turn even redder than he was earlier.

It was already night time though after they had dinner when Ace decided to go home. And here they are walking side by side as Thatch had forced Marco to accompany Ace towards the train station. The young man had tried to decline, but his attempts didn't work when Thatch had just thrown Marco and him out of the house.

"Sorry, you had to accompany me" Ace awkwardly apologized to the older man. His hands were inside the pocket of the purple jacket that Marco had lent him.

Marco shook his head, "Nah no worries. I'm actually very happy that we could talk. I like your voice" Marco felt his cheeks heat when those words left his mouth. Flustered, he turned his attention to Ace. Trying to take back his words from a blushing Ace.

Squeezing his eyes, he cursed at himself. "Well, your voice is relaxing and you know, not like loudmouth Thatch" he smiled weirdly towards the younger. Who chuckled after a few seconds. He continued to stare at the younger lad as he spoke, his words muffled as he was fixated on the beauty before him and without a second thought, he pushed the younger lad by the wall and claimed his lips.

o0o

Thatch exaggerated hugged his body, making kissy faces towards Marco. While Marco and Ace had their eyes wide and mouth hanging open from the overly fabricated stories that Thatch had just delivered.

Ace was about to rebuke and exclaimed that it was a lie. But his words were cut off when he saw Izou arrived and stood behind her lover.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here and acting like an idiot?"

Thatch felt his muscle tensed from her voice, turning his head, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Oh dear love, you're just right in time." changing the topic right away.

"In time for what?" Izou glared.

"Well this boy here, is Ace's childhood friend."

"And?" his lover asked impatiently

"Well, he's here wanting to know why Ace and Marco broke up"

Izou raised a brow, watching Marco facepalmed. He turned his attention to Ace who was shaking his head. Mouthing words of begging to make Thatch stop his lies. After a few more seconds of observing, she grinned towards Ace and sat down between her lover and Ace.

"Well you should have asked me since Ace confides in me a lot when we're alone"

This made Ace drop his jaw. Shaking his head towards Izou, begging for her not too. Her eyes met her lover's eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She then let out a chuckle and shared some that she knew of.

"Well, these two dated for what? Like almost a year or so?"

Thatch nodded in agreement, holding his lover's hand. Happy that she played had joined him on his fun. While ignoring Ace's pleads and Marco's glare at them.

"True, they went on a lot of dates. Especially that one when they went to the amusement park, right?" thatch added, while Izou fiddled with her phone and showed Deuce a picture of Marco placing his arm around Aces shoulder, while Ace had it behind the older man's back.

Deuce hummed, as he raised a brow towards the picture he was shown, "They do look very happy, but why did they break up?"

"Well, it happened like this..." Izou trailed

o0o

After a year of dating Ace, everything has been good for the couple. Meeting up every day to have lunch and go on dates almost every weekend. Though it has been a month already since they have seen each other.

Marco let out a sigh, his currently alone in the library. Books placed around his table, as he writes notes on his notebook. Grabbing for his phone and frowned when he still hasn't received any messages from Ace. This has been happening a lot lately, unable to meet due to workloads, their schedules not matching up, and the time they usually spent together started to deplete.

He placed his phone back in his pocket and started to focus on reading from the book again. When he suddenly felt his phone buzzed. Annoyed he picked it up and rudely asked what they wanted even without reading the caller.

There was silence on the other end when Marco started to get pissed. "Thatch if this is you. I'm very busy right now so please stop bothering me." He was about to end the call when his lover spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry Babe, I thought that you have time. So I was just wondering what you were doing. Sorry"

Marco had his eyes wide, he was unable to speak as Ace had ended the call right away after apologizing. He then stood up from his chair and ran outside, as he felt the librarian's glare towards him. He then dialed Ace's number and luckily the younger man had answered the call?

"Yes?" he heard him speak.

"Ace. I'm sorry. I thought it was Thatch, where are you right now?"

He heard Ace chuckled, and that made him smile. "I'm with my brother, we decided to have lunch together instead." Marco let out a disappointed tone. "Is it okay for me to join?" he asked sheepishly, hoping Ace and his brother wouldn't mind.

"Nah, no worries babe. Sabo and I just took a bus, heading to the mall. Coincidentally, most of our classes are canceled. So we decided to meet up with our younger brother for lunch"

"But I-" The blond man trailed off.

"It's fine. I know you have a class thirty minutes from now. And you also hate being absent or late."

Marco sighed and nodded. "Fine, then what about dinner later?"

There was silence on the other line before his lover spoke "I'll think about it. Since it's Luffy we were talking about."

"Okay, text me later then. Have fun with your lunch. Love you"

Marco then placed his phone back inside his pocket and walked back inside the library, looking sad and heartbroken like a kicked puppy...

o0o

"looking sad and heartbroken like a kicked puppy." Izou narrated from a book that she just read, though changing the characters to Marco and Ace.

Both boys are now flabbergasted, and embarrassed. "That did not happen" Ace exclaimed, huffing in a pout as he disagreed with his friends. Izou turned his attention to him and smirked, "Oh hush you. You don't have to be ashamed about it"

Marco continued to stare at them as they argue. Staring at Ace, acting all cute and adorable as he huff and pouted towards Izou.

The two continued to quarrel and Thatch would support his lover when Duece asked them again. "And how did they break up?"

Izou turned his attention to him and smiled wickedly as he continued.

o0o

Four months had passed and their situation has started to get worse. Meeting less, less conversation since Marco lost his phone, unable to make time as they have packed schedules.

Ace was sitting by a fountain looking grim as he waited for Marco to arrive, releasing a breath that he had been holding. He raised his head and huff in sadness. Ace continued to wait for an hour. Waiting for Marco to arrive, another hour later. His lover had finally arrived.

"Sorry Ace got held up." Marco greeted in between breaths, trying to regain his breathing as he placed both his hands on his hips, inhaling and exhaling. Ace shook his head and said not to worry. Tapping the place beside him, he gestured for Marco to sit.

The man complied and placed his bag on the ground, he then kissed Ace's cheek and asked how he is. Ace remained silent though and stared at the ground. Releasing a shaky breath as he prepared his words.

"Hey, Marco. Do you think that this is working?"

"Working what?"

"Us," Ace added, frowning as he played with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" he heard his lover asked him worriedly.

"You know. How we have less time for each other, unable to meet or even talk. Only get to talk at least once or twice a week."

Marco pressed his lips thin and breathed through his nose. He then grabbed Aces' hand and squeezed them. "Don't worry love, it will work out somehow."

"No, it's not"

"Why?"

Unable to say anything, he closed his mouth. Tears started to gather in his eyes, as he felt the insecurities, uneasiness, and the doubt had started to gather in his mind. Unable to carry this again, the pain of missing someone, and fear of Marco losing interest towards him. Thus he decided to end it first before Marco breaks his heart.

"I think we should cool off for a bit"

Marco's eyes bulged after hearing what his dear lover had just said. Frowning towards the younger man he shook his head. Not agreeing with Ace's plan.

"I think we should cool-" Ace repeated but was cut off by him.

"No" Marco muttered, glaring at his lover for thinking of breaking up with him.

With sadness printed all over his face, Ace stood up. He placed his hand on Marco's shoulder and inched his face closer. He then pressed a kiss on Marco's lips and stayed there for a second. Ace then stood up properly and started to walk away.

Marco who was left behind by the fountain felt numbed and tears started to fall from his eyes, as he cried in public.

o0o

"I do not cry in public" Marco retorted with a glare, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Of course you do" Izou responded, smirking at the blond man.

Deuce who was silent while listening hummed again, and raised a brow at his childhood friend. Mouthed a word at him. Ace glared back at him and pouted, his cheeks flushed red and a warm face.

"Seriously Thatch, Izou. Stop this you're making Ace uncomfortable with your storytelling" Marco added, averting his eyes to Ace who was beet red from the supposed to be love life that the couple had shared with his childhood friend. It didn't take long for Ace to notice his gaze, their eyes met. And Ace could feel even hotter than before, not sure if it was the alcohol or the embarrassment that his friends had been lying about.

The young lad immediately stood up and excused himself to the bath. Marco continued to stare at Ace, ignoring Izou and Thatch that was talking to him. Once Ace's back had disappeared from the crowd, Marco decided to stand up and followed the younger man. Izou and Thatch cheered as they watched Marco left and followed where Ace disappeared.

Thatch who was still cheering turned his attention to Duece who was sipping his Alcohol like a tea.

"And that's what happened" he concluded. But he was puzzled when Deuce just hummed and continued to drink.

"Then I must tell you something about me then" the light blue-haired man responded, placing the glass back on the table and then faced the couple. "I work as a writer you know, and due to curiosity I read some psychology books, and can sometimes tell if someone is lying to me"

Izou raised a brow, "So you are aware then?"

The man nodded and smiled, "Though I didn't mind. I've been uncomfortable about that guy glaring behind me as I talked to Ace though, and I have known Ace for a very long time to know what his types are. Ace types are men with strong looking wide shoulders and handsome."

"So you set this up?" Thatch asked grinning.

"A bit, though I actually just wanted to speak about this Marco guy that he's been talking about for months"

They then let out a chuckle as they clank their glasses for a cheer.

o0o

Ace was facing Marco who had followed him after he left. Standing by the stairs, as Marco had dragged him towards the emergency exit when he caught up with the younger lad.

"Ace about Thatch and Izou."

Ace blushing red from his face to his neck, shakes his head and smiled at the older man. Apologizing as well on behalf of his childhood friend for being nosy.

They chuckled for a bit and soon their laughter died down. There was an awkward silence around them when Marco spoke first.

"About what Thatch said, fifty percent about it is true"

"Oh"

"Though as for Izou, that one was A hundred percent lie"

ACe laughed again. Giggling as he nodded his head in agreement. Marco continued to stare lovingly towards him as he inched closer. Ace had unconsciously stepped back and was shocked when Marco had suddenly placed both his hand on each side of Ace's face, making the younger male, even more, redder than he was.

Ace could feel his heartbeat loud, worried that Marco might hear it. His eyes had widened when Marco inched his face closer to him. It didn't take long for Ace to feel his eyes starting to shut, opening his mouth he responded the kiss back.

They continued to passionately kiss, as they move their hands at each other's body. Groping and grabbing at places that they could reach. After a minute or two of tongues meeting and mouth sucking each other's tongue, they both let go and pressed their foreheads together.

With a giggle, Ace commented on how they are doing a reenactment of Thatch storytelling about them. Marco only chuckled back and kissed the freckled lad's forehead.

"I don't mind though. Just not the breakup or cool off part."

Ace laughed and grinned towards him. "So-" Ace trailed off, drawing circles on Marco's arm, as the older man had placed his hands on Ace's waist. "So I take it that you also have a crush on me?"

Marco smiled his face heating, heart beating fast. Slowly he nodded his head, "I do, I've been in love with you since I saw you acting like an idiot with your twin."

Ace frowned but it was then replaced with a smile, "I'll ignore the idiot part then" he replied and grabbed for Marco's collar, pressing their lips together again.

* * *

So that's that. Anyone who is interested to put any suggestion. I'll be happy to write.

That will be all for now. Next up will be Lemons.

Then,

B27


	23. MF: Stuck on a hole

Hello Dear readers, it's been a while. I'm back and here to present another tale. Hope you enjoy

Notes: I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my friend. This tale contains Rape & Nightmares during Narcolepsy.

I apologize beforehand if I might have offended some.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Twenty-Three**

_Stuck on a hole_

She squirmed and tried to pull herself out. Gritting her teeth she used her arms to pull. She tried to kick and twist as much as she could but failed, as her body had remained stuck in between two trees.

How did she get stuck, you ask?

The raven-haired Lass was on another adventure, leaving her boyfriend at the moby dick as he was busy working with the other commanders for the supplies. Standing by the rail, she turned and waved towards her lover, who waved and smiled in turn, promising to meet up with her later.

Ann decided to visit the town first, to buy some snacks and drinks for them to eat later. Deciding on some fruits and meats, she placed them inside her bag and started walking towards the forest after asking the villagers for directions.

There once was a tale about the flower mountain on the island. It was said that the mountain was once filled with nothing but just land and rocks. But a witch who had lived there for months had turned the land into a flower garden. However, there are rumors that the mountain brings fear. So most travelers are advised not to go there.

But the picture that she saw about the mountain, perked her interest for another adventure. The mountain was filled with flowers, lots of kinds. Especially Hibiscus, which is her Mother's favorite flower.

Ann held onto her Mother's picture. She has long hair with a hibiscus flower attached to her hair. She can't tell what her hair looks with the picture she got, but what from her adoptive Grandfather told her. Her mother has strawberry blonde hair and freckles just like hers. During her 18th birthday, she was informed by him that she looked more like her than her father. Which brought smiles to her face.

Ann released a sigh, trying to support herself using her hand.

"What did I get myself into." She grunted, trying to set her hands on fire, but failed. "And I can't bring out fire. The hell" she cursed. Trying to punch the trees that held her tight. She tried to struggle again and kicked using her legs, to pull herself out, but instead, she felt pain.

"This damn fucking tree, if only I could burn you down"

Squirming and cursing as she tried to be set free. A snap from a stick had caught her attention.

"Who's there?" she asked.

But got no reply. She thought she was just mishearing things, but slowly she heard footsteps from somewhere. With relief showing on her face, she tried to ask for help from the stranger. But the stranger remained silent. She tried to call for the other's attention but still got no response. She let out a yelp when she felt someone had touched her bottom.

"Hey, dude whoever or whatever you are. I know you're trying to help pull me out. But please don't touch my ass."

She felt dread when the stranger instead held her ass apart through her clothes. She felt a cold sweat had run through her spine.

"The fuck! I said, don't touch me you bastard." She screamed curses and threatened the stranger. But all she got was a laugh from a man. Her eyes widen, skin going pale. Realizing that she's bent over and a man she doesn't know is groping her and she can't do anything about it.

Tears started to gather in her eyes in fear, she tried to peak from the side of the tree. But can't see anything else other than bushes and grasses.

"Dude, please. You're scaring me. Stop that and help me free" She begged while trying to punch the trees and trying to call out her fire. She tried to raise her legs to kick the man, but alas, her legs are wide apart and being held tight by the man's body in between her legs.

"Stop please" she begged, but the man laughed. When he started to run his fingers over her genital area, massaging her through her shorts. He heard her threat him but laughed it off.

He started to thrust his hardened cock towards her. Slamming his hips to her, making her scream and curse at him more. Placing a hand on her hips, he noticed the knife hanging loosely by her belt. With a smirk he took it out, making the girl feel cold chills and started to beg the man to stop. Knowing full well what is coming.

It didn't take long for him to take her shorts off, leaving her on her undies. The girl cried in shame and begged the man to stop, even offering to give him what he wants just not to do what he is planning to do to her. But the man paid no mind, he kneeled behind her and started to lick her through her undies.

Ann screamed, asking for help as she felt him touching her private area. She tried to hold her moans, as the man had stuck his face in between her legs. Tears started to fall, begging for him to stop. But her eyes widened when the man had cut her undies, leaving her butt naked in front of him.

"No, no, please no" she begged, tears and sweat dripping from her head. Begging the man repeatedly to stop, she tried to kick but failed, as her legs were being separated and held tight. She felt his finger inside, twisting and turning as if looking for something within her.

Disgust was shown in her face, as she cried. Dread and cold sweat had run all over her body, an arm holding her upright, while her other hand was covering her mouth. Decided not to make it more satisfying for the rapist. Soon, instead of him probing around her vagina, she felt him enter another and making scissor action inside her. Ann squirmed and cried, moans being held as she bit her lips tight.

When the man took out his finger, Ann felt relief. Hoping he had stopped. But her hope failed, when he entered something much bigger than his fingers. Unable to hold her mouth using her hand, she screamed loudly and cried in pain. She begged for Marco to come and save her as she screamed for mercy.

He pounded into her hard and fast, it didn't take long for him though to come inside her. While commenting on how tight and good she was. She thought he was done, but the man ravished her again.

"Ann, what are you doing?" she heard her boyfriend's voice asked, watching her tear-snoot face.

Her eyes wide, she cried and smiled. Raising her arms, she begged him to help her. But instead got a confused look. "What are you talking about?" she heard him ask, her body still being pounded by the stranger behind the tree.

As she tried to explain, she turned her head and instead found a wall behind her. With confusion, she turned back to her boyfriend and found a faceless man instead.

Her face turned blue when the man took off his zipper and placed his dick inside her mouth. Making her gag and cry in pain. She tried to bite his genital but failed as the man would thrust faster inside her mouth. When the man had pulled it out, he slapped his penis on her face. Making her face squeezed in pain, wondering why it hurts to be slapped by a small dick. 'She thought to herself'.

The slap turned harsh, and it started to hurt. She then felt a slap on her legs, and it made her scream in pain.

She was huffing and sweating, as she sat up. Eyes wide, mouth open. She breathed harshly as if she had run a mile. Eyes on her hand she noticed the chocolate bar had melted on her hand.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Turning her eyes to the source, her face scrunched up and jumped towards her boyfriend, Ann started to cry and wail in his arms. Making him sit on the ground, wondering what had just happened. He placed his arms around her and tried to hush her to calm.

It took her minutes to calm down and held on him tightly. Once she had breathed evenly, Marco held on her face and asked her what's wrong. A face with worry, he used his hands to wipe her tears away. He then took off his dress shirt and placed it around her. Noticing how her skin is cold, despite her owning the fire fruit.

"What happened?" he asked. While letting her move and sit between his legs.

Ann let out a hiccup and remained silent, she slowly leaned onto his chest.

"I had a bad dream" she softly responded.

"And what was your dream?"

The raven-haired lass remained silent, wondering why she's crying. She turned her attention to her boyfriend, "I don't know. Do you know?"

Marco raised a brow, wondering what she's talking about. He did remember meeting with Ann at the flower garden she has been wanting to see and ate the food that she bought, and soon she fell asleep after taking the first bite off her chocolate bar, and now here he is. Trying to comfort his girlfriend who apparently had a bad dream when she got hit by her narcolepsy.

"Ann, did you take your medicine?"

Ann softly nodded her head with a sniff.

"I guess we better go for another check-up again then" She nodded again.

They stayed like that for hours, trying to calm Ann down.

"I'm a bit horny" she muttered. Marco sweatdrop and asked her, wondering if he misheard it.

"I said, I'm horny and I'm gonna rape you" She grinned maliciously and pushed her lover on his back and started to attack the man.

Unknown to them, the mountain filled with flowers actually brings out their hidden desire.

* * *

How was it?

I didn't get to post much, and I feel really stressed out with the pandemic.

I hope you guys are well and healthy. Always wash your hands for 20 seconds and avoid going out as much as possible.

Keep safe and Healthy,

B27


	24. MM: Marco has a crush

Hello Readers, I decided to pick this back up. Though updates might be longer since I'm losing ideas on what to write. Also, I published this story in AO3 as well, please check my Bio for more info, if you want to :) I am not trying to own everything and English isn't my friend. This tale contains jealousy and an embarrassed Marco. I apologize beforehand if I might have offended some. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet and Hot Tale Twenty-Four**

_Marco has a crush._

It was a sunny Sunday that day, and Marco found himself staring dumbfoundedly at the bodies lying comfortably in the bed. He felt his heartache as he saw a blond man sleeping beside the freckled lad. He frowned when the black-haired lad had wrapped his arms around the blond man sleeping with drool falling from his lips.

With despair in his eyes, he turned and left the room to head back to the living. Once he arrived, his brother Thatch had asked about Ace. He ignored and went towards the toilet to wash his face. Deuce, who was in the kitchen preparing their meals, immediately knew the reason why he was acting that way. With a smirk planted on his face, he turned to Thatch and his boyfriend about Sabo, currently in Ace's room.

The two 'ohh-ed' from what they just learned and started to chuckle.

"Then let's keep it a secret. This sounds fun" Izou claimed while smirking.

It was a minute later when Sabo came down the stairs with Ace behind. The wavy-haired blond man had smiled and greeted the visitors.

"Oh! Izou, Thatch. It's been a while!" he greeted as he went to the kitchen to grab some milk.

Ace who was still sleepy behind him had plopped towards the couch and started to doze back off to sleep. The light blue-haired man had shaken his head in disapproving from watching his childhood friend acting sluggish around his visitors. With a sigh, he picked up his bag and stood in front of the sleeping lad.

"Ace, wake up already. Aren't you going out today?" he asked, but got no response. "Marco is here you know"

And in record time, Ace woke up and went back to his room to dress properly. It was a minute later he came back down excited and properly dressed. The visitors were staring at the lad unamused that only hearing the name 'Marco' could wake him up.

Seconds later Marco came out from the toilet and was surprised to see the blond man from earlier and Ace had already woke up. Ace who instantly saw Marco walked towards him and greeted him with a grin. Though the older man was frowning back at him, making Ace confused.

"Well, I better get going. I have a class later on. Sabo, Ace. Please lock the door when you leave" Deuce called out and started to head to the front door. Sabo who was drinking milk from the cartoon was staring at Marco curiously.

The older man felt his stare, and he responded back with a glare. Sabo was surprised though and turned his attention to Thatch and Izou who are only smiling.

"Oh yeah, Marco I haven't introduced you yet. This is Sabo, is it okay if he will come with us today?" Ace asked innocently, while Marco could feel a crack in his heart. Sabo was about to decline since he had plans later on, but after observing the older man's action towards his brother. He kept quiet and went along with Ace.

Izou and Thatch were only on the sidelines, curious about how Marco would respond. They could see him wanting to refuse but not wanting to see Ace sad. After a minute or two, he finally agreed with a frown on his face.

Sabo smirked when he finally realized what was happening.

They were planning to leave after lunch, so they decided to have breakfast for now, since it was still eight in the morning. Sabo tried to act sweetly and close to his brother and grinned every time he could see the sadness in the older man's eyes.

At times, Sabo could feel his glare and being rude back to him when he asked him questions. But his enjoyment only intensified whenever he could see the man's jealousy all over his face.

Ace who was acting carefree would respond back to his brother cuddling with him and for him, it was normal to respond back in turn. Failing to notice the pain on Marco every time Sabo would place an arm around his shoulder when they watch the show from the television while waiting for the time to leave.

Three hours from harboring jealousy and anger towards the man called 'Sabo'. Marco had planned not to join them later, but it was sudden though when Luffy had arrived claiming he was hungry as he hugged Sabo begging for food.

He was confused about why Luffy was acting overly friendly with Sabo but didn't pay much mind to it.

"Sabo, why didn't you tell me that you will be here? I am really hungry you know. Feed me!" He heard the younger man screamed while tightening his hold on Sabo. Luffy turned to the visitors and was now grinning widely at them.

"Oh, Thatch you're here. Give me food!" Luffy exclaimed while reaching out to the chief with palms open towards him.

Sabo sighed and smacked his brother on his head, "Luffy he's a guest. Don't be ruder"

"Eh! But it's no fair only Ace could eat his food"

"You, didn't you go to his house a week ago and raided his kitchen? You know I have to pay for the casualties you caused that day"

Luffy stuck his tongue out, "It's because Sabo is a mean brother. You won't feed me"

"-and you decided to raid someone's kitchen? Why not Ace's"

"Ace's Kitchen is dirty and Empty"

The siblings started to bicker as they scolded the younger boy for going in and out of their friend's house, making the older twins have to pay for the consequence of their younger brother. With a sigh, Sabo went to the kitchen and prepared a meal for his brother.

Marco, who has been listening to their fight, turned his attention to his own brother and his boyfriend, who are now grinning at him.

"Don't tell me that you know!" he stated and sighed with defeat in his tone.

Ace, who heard him sighed, turned his attention to him and asked what was wrong.

"Ace, I am just wondering. Is sabo perhaps a brother of yours?" Marco finally asked.

Ace raised a hand and realized something. "Oh yeah, I guess you didn't know. Sabo is my brother, we're fraternal twins" Ace grinned and wrapped an arm around the blond man's shoulder, who was still busy cooking eggs for their hungry brother.

Marco placed a hand over his face, embarrassed from what he just thought about them. He then raised a hand and asked. "Any brothers that I should take note of?"

Ace tilted his head to the side and responded dumbly. "Well aside from Sabo and Luffy. There's none"

Marco nodded his head, "Okay. okay. Got it"

* * *

So, do you have an AU you want to share?

Laters,

B27


End file.
